Out Of Time
by BitterSweetTeller
Summary: What if Year of Hell was extended to a whole season worth of episodes? Read on to find out. Rated K Plus for suggestive content and action.
1. Episode 1: Extreme Risk

Out Of Time: A Star Trek Voyager Fanfiction Story

Episode 1:

Side note: If you haven't seen the Voyager two parter Year of Hell and the rest of Season 4 of Voyager, please do before reading this fanfiction. It'll make more sense this way...since this is in an alternate universe setting the Krenim Imperative as the main government of most of the worlds and races involved in most of Season 4. But most of what happened in those episodes still happens…or as much as possible.

On Day Nine…

Captain's log, Stardate 51367.2. We've spent the last three days on the Mari homeworld, trying to recover from our latest retreat from the Krenim Imperative. Interestingly, some places like the Mari homeworld seems unchanged from the aftereffects of the Krenim time ship eliminating the Zahl...except for some enhanced telepathy technology. Since the Mari are telepaths, I wouldn't be surprised if the Krenim are having trouble with putting them into their Imperative. It's been a while since we've had the opportunity to make new friends and the crew seems to be making the most of our stay.

After B'Elanna gets arrested on the Mari homeworld…

Harry Kim reports, "all away personnel have been told to return to the ship as soon as possible."

Chakotay remarks, "so much for R and R."

Tom Paris urges, "Chakotay, we've got to talk."

Chakotay offers, "have a seat."

Tom Paris wonders, "here?"

Chakotay assures him, "I'm sure the Captain wouldn't object. What's on your mind?" Tom Paris sits down uneasily, but gets over it.

He points out, "while Tuvok and the Captain are reviewing the evidence, B'Elanna's sitting in a Mari jail cell waiting for some sort of lobotomy. We can't let that happen."

Chakotay suggests, "what did you have in mind?"

Tom Paris figures, "break her out."

Chakotay asks, "and risk an all-out confrontation with the Mari?"

Tom Paris insists, "they're a bunch of pacifists. They're no match for us."

Chakotay reasons, "you're probably right, but before we start resorting to extreme measures, don't you think we should give the Captain a chance to find a legal solution?"

Tom Paris tries to point out, "by the time that happens, it may be…too late." He then notices a few Krenim warships orbiting the Mari homeworld on the viewscreen.

Chakotay realizes, "is that…?"

Harry Kim uneasily points out, "it's the Krenim. They're charging weapons."

Chakotay concludes, "shields up. Red alert." The red lights and beeping associated with red alert go off. Tuvok and Captain Janeway come out of the ready room as Tom Paris uneasily goes back to his station.

Captain Janeway sighs, "the Week of Hell indeed." She and Tuvok go back to their usual positions on the Bridge. The Bridge shakes as chroniton torpedoes hit Voyager, despite Tom Paris's maneuvering.

Tuvok reports, "no effect."

Seven adds, "shield modifications holding at fifty percent."

Captain Janeway figures, "good work. Return fire!" Voyager's phasers hit the Krenim ships' shields.

Tuvok reports, "their forward shields are at roughly sixty percent."

Captain Janeway orders, "keep firing." Some torpedoes and phasers from Voyager hit the Krenim ships' shields, while chroniton torpedoes hit Voyager.

Seven reports, "shield modifications holding at thirty percent."

Tuvok deduces, "their forward shields are at roughly thirty percent." After another round of this, Tuvok realizes, "their forward shields are down."

Seven adds, "shield modifications…are offline."

Captain Janeway orders, "then let's make this shot count. Target their torpedo launchers. Tom, turn Voyager one hundred degrees to the right."

Tom Paris concludes, "aye, sir." Voyager's phasers hit the Krenim ships, overloading their weapons. Voyager dodges some of the chroniton torpedoes, which instead bump into each other and knocks Voyager backwards.

Tuvok reports, "minor damage to secondary hull." Then, the Krenim ships explode from overload of their weapons.

Chakotay asks, "Ensign Kim?"

Harry Kim reports, "the Krenim ships are gone. No other Krenim ships within five thousand kilometers."

Captain Janeway sighs with mixed relief.

Chakotay urges, "stand down from Red Alert."

Captain Janeway figures, "in the meantime, we'll see what we can do for B'Elanna…and for our shield modifications."

Seven concludes, "I'll get to work on it."

Tom Paris mutters, "that's not all we need to work on."

Captain Janeway urges, "you have something to say to me, lieutenant?"

Tom Paris lies, "no, ma'am."

Captain Janeway sighs, "hail Nimira. Tell her that we found some new evidence."

Harry Kim uneasily says, "yes, sir."

After rescuing B'Elanna from being anagrammatically purged…

Captain Janeway says in her ready room, "come in."

Seven suggests, "I must speak with you."

Captain Janeway offers, "of course. Have a seat."

Seven figures, "I prefer to stand."

Captain Janeway realizes, "I keep forgetting."

Seven points out, "you once encouraged me to express my opinions if I had something relevant to say."

Captain Janeway says, "go right ahead."

Seven tries to explain, "you wish to return this vessel to the Alpha Quadrant, yet you are following Starfleet protocol regarding first contact. The two objectives are incompatible."

Captain Janeway asks, "how so?"

Seven explains further, "your philosophy of exploration exposes Voyager to constant risk…especially with the Krenim. If you maintain a curved course to earth and avoid all extraneous contact with alien species, it will increase your chances of survival."

Captain Janeway remarks, "well, that would make a dull ride home."

Seven inquires, "captain?"

Captain Janeway figures, "we seek out new races because we want to, not because we're following protocols. We have an insatiable curiosity about the universe. But in light of recent events…maybe I should listen."

Seven adds, "it would be efficient. Your chief engineer and security officer were nearly lost today."

Captain Janeway points out, "but what about the time ship? If it continues to eliminate other races…"

Seven concludes, "that is acceptable. They are of no consequence to Voyager." This strikes a bad chord in Captain Janeway.

She mutters, "to you, maybe…but not to me or my crew! Relations with other races give us insights into other cultures...and at heart they are collectives with collective feelings that should be respected."

Seven concludes, "we are in disagreement."

Captain Janeway urges, "our mission is not going to change…and there are some things worse than being assimilated. We are going to stay in Krenim space until we can stop this time ship…and possibly reverse the damage to this timeline. And you are to tell me if the time ship is detected. Understood?!"

Seven concludes, "understood."

Captain Janeway concludes, "dismissed." And with that, Seven walks out on a personally upset Captain Janeway. She sighs into her hands, as the end of a bad day approaches.


	2. Episode 2: Ghost of a Chance, Part 1

Out Of Time: A Star Trek Voyager Fanfiction Story

Episode 2:

On Day Twenty…

Harry Kim says, "personal log, Stardate 51372.2. With the Mari's controversial efforts to purge violent thoughts from their own people, they have broken off all communications with us. And so we've been forced to travel across Krenim space without help for many days. We've been attacked by Krenim ships most of the time without a chance for repairs…and we're running at emergency power with nothing left to salvage for shields. If it wasn't for B'Elanna's suggestion to make holographic ghosts of our ship, we'd be gone. Good thing the replicators and holodecks still work…or there'd be a mutiny by now. Still, most of the Maquis members…even Tom and Seven are thinking of turning to the Maquis way so that we can survive. I'm starting to have doubts myself…but I still have faith in the captain."

When certain space pirates attack…

Captain Janeway asks, "who are they and why are they shooting at us? And where are our ghosts?" Every main member of the crew but Seven, the EMH doctor, and B'Elanna was on the Bridge.

Tom Paris points out, "they certainly don't look Krenim."

Tuvok figures, "they aren't."

B'Elanna concludes over combadge, "working on it."

Captain Janeway mutters, "it's a little late for that."

Chakotay concludes, "unknown, captain. They're not responding to hails."

Captain Janeway wonders, "damage?"

Tuvok reveals, "none."

Captain Janeway comments, "I find that hard to believe. Ensign Kim?"

Harry Kim reports, "nothing."

B'Elanna then says over her combadge from Main Engineering, "er…Torres to the Bridge."

Janeway suggests, "go ahead."

B'Elanna reveals, "we just lost the warp diagnostic assembly."

Captain Janeway asks uneasily, "what do you mean…lost?"

B'Elanna points out, "it disappeared." Tom's calm suddenly vanished from his face.

Harry Kim reports, "I'm picking up dematerializations on decks four through twelve."

Janeway orders, "evasive maneuvers."

Tom Paris tries to hide his uneasiness as he reports, "they're matching our course changes."

Chakotay figures, "it's definitely some kind of transporter beam."

Captain Janeway orders as she tries to remain calm, "fire at will."

Tuvok reveals, "I have the will, but not the means, Captain. Targeting control is down."

Captain Janeway wonders a little shaken, "why?"

Harry Kim says, "captain, the main computer processor is gone. We've lost weapons, navigation…and propulsion."

Chakotay reports, "emergency power is still online."

Captain Janeway figures, "full phasers…manual targeting. Keep firing until you hit something!"

Harry Kim points out, "the other ships are retreating." Tom Paris remains silent.

Chakotay calls out over his combadge, "Chakotay to all decks! Full damage reports."

Tom mutters at a whisper, "this can't…be happening."

Chakotay turns to the captain a little shaken himself, "permission to use the conference room?"

Captain Janeway concludes, "granted."

Chakotay urges, "Tom?" Tom Paris could tell from their tones that he and Captain Janeway were serious. Tom Paris follows Chakotay into the conference room, where they sit down across from each other. They are left alone. Chakotay points out, "the holographic emitters were down when we were attacked. Only B'Elanna or Seven could've pulled that off without detection...and only B'Elanna or Seven could've caught it in time. Why would they be working together?"

Tom Paris nervously asks, "then why are you asking me?"

Chakotay sighs, "Ensign Kim told the captain that most of the Maquis were going to try to overtake Voyager…and that you'd be part of it."

Tom Paris tries to point out, "most of the Starfleet members were about to let B'Elanna be anagrammatically purged back on the Mari homeworld…while the Krenim nearly destroyed Voyager. We're facing constant attacks from the Krenim…and yet the captain is putting us at unnecessary risk by not letting Voyager recover."

Chakotay insists, "I know you have feelings for B'Elanna…but it's not the same thing."

Tom Paris urges, "you're on Janeway's side…aren't you?" This strikes a chord in Chakotay as he thinks about what could've happened to B'Elanna.

Chakotay argues as he tries to remain calm, "that's not the issue here. I understand your concern...and why Seven and B'Elanna would temporarily work together. But it still didn't go as planned…did it?"

Tom Paris sighs, "no…it didn't."

Chakotay concludes, "then let this be a lesson to you…and to most of the Maquis. By going along with a mutiny, you put Voyager at unnecessary risk."

Tom Paris mutters with a sad tone, "I didn't…"

Chakotay sighs, "I know you had the interests of the crew at heart...but this can't go unpunished. You probably know that I tried to talk the Maquis out of it…but I guess it wasn't enough."

Tom Paris remarks, "and when has the need to survive against orders stopped the Maquis?"

Chakotay points out, "there's still a time ship that needs to be stopped. And if it wasn't for that…I'd probably be doing what you've tried to do at a better time."

Tom Paris says uneasily, "I'm…sorry."

Chakotay figures, "I know you are. The captain wanted to reduce you and Seven to the rank of Ensign if you tried to mutiny…and now probably the same with B'Elanna. But because of how dire our situation has become, I will see if I can convince the captain that the consequences can be punishment enough."

Tom Paris concludes in a low tone, "thank you."

Chakotay insists with an uneasy chuckle, "don't thank me yet. I've yet to convince the captain to go easy on you…and B'Elanna. Dismissed." And with that, Tom Paris walks out of the conference room.

Soon after Chakotay and Captain Janeway talk in private…

The main crew members are gathered in the conference room. Tuvok is saying, "…were employing a high-energy transporter beam designed to locate objects of technological value and remove them."

Chakotay reveals, "they removed a lot. Five tricorders, three phaser rifles, a couple of photon torpedo casings, two antimatter injectors, a month's supply of emergency rations." Tom Paris says nothing.

The EMH doctor on the monitor screen exclaims, "you're forgetting the most important thing of all: My mobile emitter! Without it, I'm stuck in sick bay! I can't go anywhere."

Captain Janeway sighs, "we'll do the best we can Doctor…but our top priority is the main computer processor. B'Elanna, I want a defense against another attack. Harry, do everything you can to track those ships."

Harry Kim says, "yes, ma'am."

Tom Paris thinks to himself, "tattle tale." Harry Kim uneasily stays in his chair as Tom Paris purposely ignores Harry Kim's brief glance.

Chakotay sighs a little, "on a more concerning note, there was an attempt at mutiny by Maquis members including B'Elanna and Tom…but also Seven." B'Elanna uneasily stays in her chair, while Seven tries to remain calm in her chair.

Captain Janeway adds, "Chakotay and I have talked about this. But, you should also notice that I haven't reduced you three to the rank of Ensign…yet. Given the circumstances, we need your talents to keep Voyager intact. But after we get the main computer processor back, all three of you will be reduced to the rank of Ensign. Dismissed." Every main crew member but the captain leaves the conference room. She looks out through a window to the stars for a brief time. Captain Janeway thinks to herself before heading back to her seat on the Bridge, "am I really doing what's best for this crew…or am I leading them into oblivion?"

Not long after, in the Astrometrics Lab…

Harry Kim says, "hey."

Seven insists as she continues working, "if you're here for forgiveness, I do not have the time."

Harry Kim realizes a little shaken, "how did…?!"

Seven deduced, "you were the first to indicate nervousness on the Bridge with your..."

Harry Kim concludes uneasily, "never mind. The captain wanted me to locate the ships that recently attacked us. I've pushed the long range sensors about as far as they'll go."

Seven deduces, "and now you believe the sensors can be extended by using the deep space imaging system."

Kim concludes, "yes."

Seven adds, "I've been working on that exact procedure for the past two hours."

Harry Kim figures, "all right. Let's have a look."

Seven inquires, "do you doubt my ability to finish the task?"

Harry Kim sighs, "look…I came here to work. I realize that you're upset about what I did…but I was thinking about what was best for the crew."

Seven tries to point out, "a considerable number of units on the crew would strongly disagree with your assessment. And I am one of those units."

Harry Kim mutters, "I shouldn't have brought it up. I offered to help because you'd already started and the captain still needs our help in getting Voyager back to normal processing speed. That's all: I offered to help."

Seven adds with a held back sigh, "an algorithmic feedback is interfering with the resolution. Decompile data banks fifty nine through seventeen and attempt to isolate it. Now, or you should leave."

Harry Kim figures, "okay. I understand that you just want to work...even if you weren't mad at me. And as someone who's usually an easygoing person, I can respect that. But either way, you've got to learn how to phrase things a little more diplomatically."

Seven remarks, "if that means bending down to blind assimilation of the captain's orders, then I'd rather not. Now…are you going to leave, or not?" This strikes a bad chord in Harry Kim, who has strong faith in the captain and hates to see his friends and crewmates on different sides like this.

Harry Kim comments, "fine…but I'm only staying here because of orders."

Seven mutters, "fine."

Harry Kim mutters as he starts looking at the databanks, "fine."


	3. Episode 3: Ghost of a Chance, Part 2

Out Of Time: A Star Trek Voyager Fanfiction Story

Episode 3:

On the Federation starship Voyager, ten days ago…

Captain Janeway asked, "who are they and why are they shooting at us? And where are our ghosts?"

B'Elanna concluded over combadge, "working on it."

Captain Janeway muttered, "it's a little late for that."

B'Elanna revealed, "we just lost the warp diagnostic assembly."

Captain Janeway asked uneasily, "what do you mean…lost?"

B'Elanna pointed out, "it disappeared."

Tom muttered at a whisper, "this can't…be happening."

Chakotay pointed out, "the holographic emitters were down when we were attacked. Only B'Elanna or Seven could've pulled that off without detection...and only B'Elanna or Seven could've caught it in time. Why would they be working together?"

Tom Paris tried to point out, "most of the Starfleet members were about to let B'Elanna be anagrammatically purged back on the Mari homeworld…while the Krenim nearly destroyed Voyager. We're facing constant attacks from the Krenim…and yet the captain is putting us at unnecessary risk by not letting Voyager recover."

Chakotay sighed, "I know you had the interests of the crew at heart...but this can't go unpunished. You probably know that I tried to talk the Maquis out of it…but I guess it wasn't enough."

Tom Paris remarked, "and when has the need to survive against orders stopped the Maquis?"

Chakotay pointed out, "there's still a time ship that needs to be stopped. And if it wasn't for that…I'd probably be doing what you've tried to do at a better time."

Captain Janeway added, "Chakotay and I have talked about this. But, you should also notice that I haven't reduced you three to the rank of Ensign…yet. Given the circumstances, we need your talents to keep Voyager intact. But after we get the main computer processor back, all three of you will be reduced to the rank of Ensign."

Captain Janeway thought to herself before heading back to her seat on the Bridge, "am I really doing what's best for this crew…or am I leading them into oblivion?"

On the present day, on Day Thirty…

Captain's log, Stardate 51386.4. With the ship's systems at nearly half capacity, it's taken us ten days to track our stolen technology. And the near mutiny of Maquis members has me still questioning my judgment. Still, if it wasn't for Seven's suggestion to link the Borg alcoves in Cargo Bay 2 to the emergency systems, I doubt that we'd still be surviving from recent Krenim attacks. I've been having growing doubts about Seven ever since she challenged my command decision to go after the time ship…but Chakotay and Ensign Kim's assurances got me to listen to the only idea that could save us from oblivion. Shields have been restored and then lost again…but we have survived as a crew. And although we don't always like each other, we've become a family that needs each other to survive on Voyager. And until we get home, I doubt that will change.

Not long after Captain Janeway and Tuvok arrange to meet with the hologram Leonardo Da Vinci's patron…

First officer's log, Stardate 51392.7. Neelix has been working around the clock to get ends to meet again between the Maquis officers and the Starfleet officers…but so far with little success. I fear that if the captain doesn't do something fast, another mutiny will occur. Ever since word has spread among the crew that Ensign Kim told the captain about the mutiny, most of the Maquis have been talking behind his back. That is, until I had to speak up for him. On somewhat lighter news, Paris and Neelix have returned from their mission to the southern continent with some disturbing evidence.

Soon after Tuvok returns to Voyager, in Sickbay…

The EMH doctor asks, "so, what's new?"

Seven just says standing up, "new."

The EMH doctor inquires more specifically, "What's been happening on the ship?"

Seven summarizes, "nothing new for technical consequences. The captain and Tuvok are still searching for the processor."

The EMH doctor suggests, "what's the mood?"

Seven comments, "if you're referring to the crew morale, most of them seem focused on our mission."

The EMH doctor thinks out loud, "hmm…I heard there was something of a big fuss in the mess hall last night."

Seven insists, "a trivial misunderstanding."

The EMH doctor figures, "oh? You seem in excellent health. Most of your implants are stable, but your optical interface is misaligned again. I thought I told you to come in for maintenance once a week. Now, what happened in the mess hall?"

Seven comments, "Ensign Kim overheard some crew units talking about his recent error…including Lieutenant Paris. There was a disagreement."

The EMH doctor suggests, "I understand things got a little heated."

Seven concludes, "Ensign Kim became emotional. He chose to display cowardice rather than to counter the argument. Things almost became hostile, when the first officer stepped in and urged Ensign Kim to let him counter the argument."

The EMH doctor remarks, "I knew Lieutenant Paris had a mouth...but I would not have thought it would come to this between him and Ensign Kim.

Seven remarks, "how is that any different from the rest of the crew units?"

The EMH doctor concludes, "never mind about that. Where were you?"

Seven adds, "working on repairs to the emergency systems with Lieutenant Torres."

The EMH doctor urges, "do you know what was said?"

Seven comments, "it is irrelevant. Suffice it to say…Lieutenant Paris was correct. Ensign Kim was not."

The EMH doctor insists, "details, Seven! I want specifics!"

Seven insists, "I see no reason to discuss these trivialities."

The EMH doctor points out, "without my mobile emitter, I am a prisoner in here! I need to know what is going on beyond these walls, trivial or not."

Seven reveals, "Ensign Kim was referred to as a tattle tale by Lieutenant Paris in the mess hall…and as a kiss up by another crew unit."

The EMH doctor wonders, "but what could this…?"

Before he can finish the sentence, Tuvok says over combadge, "Tuvok to Seven of Nine. Report to the Astrometrics lab."

The EMH doctor insists, "but what is this error?"

Seven explains, "the Maquis units have tried to take over Voyager with my assistance for the crew's own safety…and the Starfleet units don't understand our logic." She says as she taps her combadge, "I'll be right there, Lieutenant."

The EMH doctor comments as Seven leaves Sickbay, "maybe I should be more thorough in my lessons."

Soon after Captain Janeway and the Leonardo hologram get to the main computer processor…

On the Bridge, Tuvok informs, "Commander. I'm detecting a power surge in the subspace frequency range." Every main crew member but B'Elanna, Seven, Captain Janeway, and the EMH doctor is on the Bridge.

Chakotay figures, "could be the processor. Lock on. Increase power to the confinement beam. With any luck, we might be able to pull the captain out of there along with it."

Harry Kim reports, "then we'd better do it fast. I'm detecting the time ship…coming in at a hundred and fifteen degrees to the left."

Chakotay suggests, "onscreen." Harry Kim puts up the view of the massive time ship on the viewscreen, which is coming closer and closer to the nearby planet. Chakotay figures with a sigh, "so we'll be cutting it close."

Tom Paris mutters, "especially when we're standing by for Ensign Kim to make another error." Harry Kim glares at Tom Paris in response.

Chakotay says coldly, "that's enough, Tom. If you can't act like an officer, then get off the Bridge."

Tom Paris sighs, "fine. I'll shut up."

Chakotay urges, "is the main processor onboard?"

Tuvok reveals soon after, "the processor is on board."

Chakotay asks, "the captain?"

Tuvok deduces, "still on the planet."

Harry Kim reports, "Commander. Thirteen vessels are approaching Voyager from the surface."

Chakotay urges, "Tom, take us into a higher orbit. Bridge to Torres. I want that processor back online. We've still got a captain down there."

B'Elanna says over combadge, "acknowledged."

A few minutes later…

B'Elanna reports, "Torres to Bridge. We're in business. We've got full navigation, full propulsion…and full transporters on emergency power."

Chakotay compliments, "good work, B'Elanna."

Harry Kim adds, "sensors show the Captain and Da Vinci have left the structure. If we can dip into a lower orbit, I should be able to lock onto the mobile emitter."

Chakotay suggests, "set the confinement beam wide and prepare to beam both of them back to the ship. How close do we have to be?"

Harry Kim figures, "at least five hundred kilometers from the surface."

Tuvok points out, "those ships will try to block our descent."

Chakotay suggests, "ready?"

Paris chuckles a little, "as I'll ever…be." Chakotay suddenly notices something off. The view on the viewscreen was getting smaller.

He asks, "Tom, what's happening?" The time ship was charging its time incursion beam…aiming at the planet.

Tom Paris points out, "well, I'm certainly not doing it." His hands were off helm control.

B'Elanna points out over combadge, "Voyager's helm control has been rerouted to Cargo Bay 2."

Harry Kim and Chakotay sigh...knowing the only person who could do that that quickly. Tom Paris tries to hide his fear of losing his captain.

Chakotay says, "Seven…release helm control. That's an order!" There's no response as Chakotay starts to feel uneasy.

Harry Kim points out, "we're going to warp."

Chakotay says, "any suggestions?" As the hopes for getting Captain Janeway back seem gone, someone speaks up in a spilt second decision.

Harry Kim suggests, "beam Tom directly to a shuttle…and he can get the captain back." Tom Paris is stunned by this suggestion, too shocked for words.

Chakotay figures, "do it."

B'Elanna says over combadge, "don't have to tell me twice." As she says this, Tom Paris is beamed over to a shuttle.

Tom Paris nervously says to himself, "you can do this." He quickly pilots the shuttle he was beamed over to out of a shuttle bay on Voyager, a second before Voyager goes into warp and leaves the planet behind.

Chakotay says, "can you terminate Seven's link?"

Tuvok points out, "if we want Seven to live, it would be inadvisable."

Chakotay orders with another sigh, "Security to Cargo Bay 2."

On Tom Paris's shuttle…

Tom Paris sighs to himself, "please be all right." As he gets closer to the planet, the time ship fires on the planet with its time incursion beam. The thirteen alien vessels are retreating from the planet wide effects of the bluish white time incursion beam, leaving Tom Paris wide open to guide the shuttle down five hundred kilometers closer to the planet than Voyager was. Tom Paris sighs with relief, "I got a lock…in midair." Partially amused by that, Tom Paris beams Captain Janeway and the Leonardo hologram onto the shuttle. The shuttle is turned around by Tom Paris as he goes into warp, leaving a few seconds before the shockwave of the time incursion can catch up.

Captain Janeway asks, "an escort to Voyager?"

The Leonardo hologram muses, "like a private carriage."

Tom Paris points out somewhat amused, "it's kind of a long story…but I'm on your side this time."

Captain Janeway figures, "after what happened today, I'm not complaining."

Tom Paris comments, "oh, you'll find something."

The Leonardo hologram comments, "quite a provocative crew you seem to have."

Captain Janeway points out with a small chuckle, "but probably not as provocative as a crew of Scandinavians."

Some minutes later, back on Voyager…

Captain's log, Stardate 51408.3. Chakotay has explained to me that Seven took over the ship without authorization. Thanks to Seven, we're back on course to search for the time ship. Thankfully, it seems like Tom and Harry are at least respecting each other. I'm also wondering if I should promote Harry to Lieutenant. And with the ship's computer and the Doctor's emitter returned to proper places, I've set aside some time to check on Seven in private.

As Captain Janeway comes into Cargo Bay 2, a recovered Seven responds in an unconcerned tone, "captain."

Captain Janeway sighs. She says, "step down, please." Seven steps down from her Borg alcove. Captain Janeway continues, "Seven, you disobeyed direct orders…and as a result, you condemned many aliens to non-existence."

Seven tries to argue, "by doing so, I saved Voyager from detection from the time ship. If it were to attack us at this time, it would have destroyed us."

Captain Janeway reasons, "maybe not. In any case, the decision wasn't yours."

Seven concludes, "the time ship was firing on the planet. If we stayed there any longer, the time ship or its time incursions would have destroyed us."

Captain Janeway insists, "I didn't come here to debate your decision, Seven! I came here to inform you of the consequences. When you first came to Voyager…I decided to grant you the same liberties and freedoms of any crew member because I wanted you to be a part of this family. And I've been willing to accommodate your unique way of doing things…even when you rubbed somebody the wrong way. But this time, I can't in good conscience accommodate you. From this point forward, you will no longer have access to any primary systems on this ship. Not without my direct authorization. If you attempt to circumvent me, I'll throw you in the Brig. I still need your expertise in the Astrometrics lab if you're willing. If not, you can spend your time here in the Cargo Bay. Is that understood?"

Seven suggests, "but does that not significantly limit Voyager's present capabilities?"

Captain Janeway points out, "I already thought about that. B'Elanna can reroute Voyager's backup systems to the main processor…and cut off your direct connection to Voyager. Like I said, there are going to be consequences."

Seven concludes, "then I understand…but it is puzzling."

Captain Janeway inquires, "what's that?"

Seven points out, "you made me into an individual. You encouraged me to stop thinking like a member of the Collective…to cultivate my independence and my humanity. But, when I try to assert that independence, I am punished."

Captain Janeway comments in somewhat better understanding, "individuality has its limits…especially on a starship where there's a command structure."

Seven concludes coldly, "I believe that you are punishing me because I do not think the way you do, because I am not becoming more like you. You claim to respect my individuality…but in fact you are frightened by it."

Captain Janeway remarks just as coldly, "after what you've done, there are many crew members that will be frightened by your individuality." And with that, Captain Janeway walks down the corridor outside Cargo Bay 2…leaving Seven to her thoughts.


	4. Episode 4: Doubts at Bay

Out Of Time: A Star Trek Voyager Fanfiction Story

Episode 4:

On Day Thirty Two…

As a Krenim ship is attacking Voyager, Captain Janeway orders, "return fire!"

Tuvok reports, "weapons are down. My attempt to modify the shielding was unsuccessful."

Chakotay points out, "captain. During that last exchange, we did some damage. The Krenim's aft shields are down. They're vulnerable."

Tom Paris urges, "we've got to hit them now!"

Harry Kim figures, "with what?! Phaser banks are burned out…torpedo launchers are offline."

The EMH doctor says over combadge, "doctor to Bridge. We've got a power overload in Sickbay. I need an engineer down here right away."

Chakotay suggests, "stand by, Doctor. Harry, can you handle it from here?"

Harry Kim concludes uneasily, "no, sir. The overload is spreading. Half that deck is going to blow in less than five minutes!"

Chakotay orders, "doctor, get your patients out of there! All hands, this is the Bridge. Emergency evacuation on deck five!"

Captain Janeway wonders, "B'Elanna, how are the latest modifications coming?"

B'Elanna reports over combadge, "I can get shields and torpedoes back up at twenty percent…but without Seven, we could be hit again."

Captain Janeway sighs a little, "how many torpedoes do we have left?"

Tuvok deduces, "eleven."

Captain Janeway orders, "arm four of them! Stand by to open the launch doors. We're going to deploy them like mines."

Tuvok concludes, "aye, Captain."

Captain Janeway figures, "Tom, I need your finesse. Let the Krenim get within five thousand meters of us."

Tom Paris figures, "you got it."

Tuvok adds, "torpedoes armed and ready."

Tom Paris deduces, "they're within range."

Captain Janeway orders, "Tuvok, do it!"

Tom Paris exclaims, "got him!" Soon after, the Krenim ship outside explodes into pieces from colliding with at least one deployed torpedo.

Harry Kim realizes, "the conduits on deck five are overloading. Thirty seconds till they blow!" He and Tom Paris both are nervous, but trying not to let their emotions get the better of them.

After losing Sickbay…

Captain Janeway says, "sorry about the mess."

Chakotay remarks, "you should see my place. They haven't looked as bad since my old academy days."

Captain Janeway figures, "is there something on your mind?"

Chakotay sighs a little, "two things…but you're not going to like them."

Captain Janeway mutters to herself, "broken."

Chakotay wonders, "captain?"

Captain Janeway says, "sorry. That hasn't stopped you before. What are they?" There's a brief silence. Captain Janeway turns to him, "well, Commander?"

Chakotay reasons, "I'll be blunt. Our strategy's failing. It was a good idea to try and create temporal shielding…but it isn't working."

Captain Janeway insists, "not yet, but it will. With every attack, we're getting more information about their chroniton weapons."

Chakotay points out, "how many more attacks will it take? Before long, there won't be a ship left to protect!"

Captain Janeway insists, "we don't have a choice!"

Chakotay concludes, "maybe we do."

Captain Janeway sighs a little, "here comes the part I'm not going to like."

Chakotay suggests, "we should consider leaving the ship behind...to break the crew into smaller groups: Escape pods, shuttles…each one with its own course. If all goes well, we'll rendezvous on the other side of Krenim space."

Captain Janeway turns to him, "then what?"

Chakotay reasons, "and get much needed help from another race against the time ship."

Captain Janeway figures, "that's a noble thought…but time is something that the victims of the Krenim Imperative are running out of."

Chakotay concludes, "at least we'd be increasing our chances of survival."

Captain Janeway comments, "you're starting to sound a lot like Seven."

Chakotay points out, "and how much longer is Tuvok's logic going to not agree with Seven's logic…if we keep taking extreme risks? This may not even be my own opinion…but the longer we don't change course to increase our chances of survival, we could have a bigger mutiny on our hands."

Captain Janeway thinks out loud, "so we're just going to abandon ship based on mere logic?! The answer's no. I'm not breaking up the family, Chakotay. We're stronger as a team. One crew…one ship. The moment we split apart…we lose the ability to pool our talents. We become vulnerable. We'll get picked off one by one. Now, I say we make our stand together...to fight for the existence of countless lives."

Chakotay figures, "to be honest, I'm not too fond of the idea myself…but what about crew morale?"

Captain Janeway insists, "as long as Voyager is in one piece, we stay. Without Neelix being able to be morale officer for this situation, you should help him."

Chakotay concludes, "then we stay. This looks like it stayed in one piece. Where does this go?" He bends down to pick up a certain something.

Captain Janeway tells him, "my lucky teacup. Right over here." Chakotay puts her teacup where Captain Janeway is pointing. Captain Janeway concludes, "with one crisis in check, what's the other?"

Chakotay sighs a little, "it's Harry and Seven."

Captain Janeway wonders in anticipated shock, "did things get…?"

Chakotay reveals, "not between Harry and Seven…but between Maquis crew members and Starfleet crew members. The Maquis crew members aren't speaking to Harry, and the Starfleet crew members aren't speaking to Seven."

Captain Janeway sighs, "right now…we could use all the morale officers we can get."

Tuvok reports over combadge, "Red Alert. Two Krenim warships off the port bow are attacking Voyager."

Chakotay figures uneasily, "I guess morale will have to wait." As Chakotay and Captain Janeway walk out of Captain Janeway's ready room, the shaking of the ship leads to the mentioned tea cup falling off a table and breaking into pieces on the floor. Things were about to get worse.


	5. Episode 5: Living Nightmare, Part 1

Out Of Time: A Star Trek Voyager Fanfiction Story

Episode 5:

Captain Janeway asks, "Neelix? Is anybody…" As she comes out of a turbolift, she stands still in shocked horror as Seven and Kim fight each other. Each one has a phaser rifle…and is ducking behind corridors to dodge. What makes it more shocking is that Maquis crew members and Starfleet crew members are joining in the fight.

Meanwhile…

Tom Paris was at the helm of Voyager, with the Bridge on fire and the remaining crew members trying to extinguish the flames with environmental controls. All main crew members on the Bridge but Tom Paris, Harry Kim, Seven, and Captain Janeway have fallen unconscious. Most of the panels had exploded from overload. Several Krenim ships are shown on the cracked viewscreen. Tom Paris calls out, "B'Elanna…return fire!"

Back in the corridors of Voyager…

Neelix and a security team are walking down the corridor towards Captain Janeway. Neelix calls out, "stop!" In the midst of the phaser crossfire, Neelix goes down.

Captain Janeway mutters, "no." More officers go down on all three sides. Captain Janeway holds back tears by closing her eyes. But just as she closes her eyes, a certain dream alien is clearly seen on the other side of the crossfire.

Back on the Bridge…

B'Elanna says over combadge, "just give me a…" Tom Paris overhears an explosion over combadge.

Tom Paris calls out, "B'Elanna!"

One of the remaining random crew members calls out, "core breach in progress!" Just then, a certain dream alien appears on the viewscreen. Several more panels explode, knocking the remaining random crew members into unconsciousness. Tom Paris calls out, "eject the core!" No response. Tom Paris wakes up in his quarters, nervously shaking and looking around.

On Day Forty Two…

As the main crew members that are awake are trying to reconstruct the face of the dream alien, Tom Paris figures, "I'd say his ridges were a little more pronounced."

Captain Janeway turns to him, "are you all right, Tom?"

Tom Paris lies, "I'm fine."

Captain Janeway concludes as she hides her own nervousness, "if you say so."

B'Elanna adds, "computer, increase facial ridge height by four centimeters."

Tom Paris figures, "that's closer.

Chakotay concludes, "I think his eyes were wider apart."

B'Elanna adds, "computer, increase the space between the eyes by three centimeters. Increase skin color and texture."

Captain Janeway mutters, "that's him."

Tom Paris realizes, "you don't sound so good either."

Captain Janeway insists, "I appreciate your concern…but it's nothing."

Seven comments, "most likely not. Then again, I am an Ensign." Captain Janeway wasn't sure whether that was actual concern for her…or just Seven's way of getting to her.

Chakotay gets the crew to focus on the more pressing issue, "has anybody seen this species before? While you were awake, I mean. Seven?"

Seven concludes, "he doesn't resemble any species assimilated by the Borg."

Tom Paris tries to understand while trying to remain calm, "so is he just a figment of our imagination?"

B'Elanna points out, "if he is, we've all been imagining the exact same thing."

Tuvok deduces, "one possible explanation is that he is attempting to make telepathic contact."

Captain Janeway points out, "he's doing more than making contact. We've got six crewmembers who can't wake up. For all we know, it's some sort of attack."

Seven asks, "from where? Astrometric scans have revealed inactive Krenim ships in this vicinity…but haven't revealed any planets capable of sustaining humanoid life."

Captain Janeway realizes uneasily, "inactive?"

Seven insists, "that is what I said. All the Krenim ships in this vicinity are inactive…with no life signs."

Tom Paris comments, "are you sure we woke up? Because this sounds very much like a nightmare."

B'Elanna mutters coldly, "Tom."

Tom Paris asks, "what?! Right…shutting up now."

Tuvok reasons, "it's logical to assume that the Krenim were not successful in first contact with this alien. What remains subjective is whether the Krenim attacked first."

Chakotay reasons, "in our dreams. That's the only place any of us have seen him, right? So if we want to communicate with him, find out what he wants, we'll have to do it on his terms."

Tuvok inquires, "how do you propose we do that?"

Chakotay suggests, "lucid dreaming."

B'Elanna wonders, "what's that?"

Chakotay explains, "it's a technique which allows you to take control of your dream."

B'Elanna wonders, "interesting…but how does this technique work?"

Chakotay points out, "I've been able to have a lucid dream by using the same technology I use for a vision quest. I may be able to use it to communicate with this alien."

Captain Janeway points out, "maybe so, but how do we know you'd be able to wake up again?"

Chakotay explains further, "it's kind of like self-hypnosis. Before I go to sleep, I choose a visual cue, something to let me know I'm dreaming. Earth's moon, say. Once I see it, I can wake myself by tapping the back of my hand three times."

Tuvok points out, "perhaps you are capable of doing this under normal circumstances, but these were hardly conventional dreams we experienced."

Chakotay adds, "I don't see any other way of finding out what our friend here is after…or how we can wake up Harry and the others. Besides, we can't stay awake forever."

Captain Janeway figures, "you'll do this in sickbay…under the Doctor's supervision. Seven, keep scanning the region."

Seven concludes, "yes, captain."

Captain Janeway continues, "Tuvok, have a security team analyze this ship from stem to stern. Wherever he is, find him."

Tuvok responds, "aye, captain."

Captain Janeway adds, "the rest of you see what you can salvage from those Krenim ships. At the very least, they could have chroniton torpedoes."

At least several hours later, in the Mess Hall…

With Harry Kim lying on the floor among five other unconscious bodies, the EMH doctor urges, "wake up, Ensign!"

A startled Harry Kim wonders, "what's…going on?"

The EMH doctor reveals a little more relieved, "you were napping."

Harry Kim realizes, "in the Mess Hall?"

The EMH doctor points out, "we had to move you here when we couldn't wake you."

Harry Kim inquires, "how long?"

The EMH doctor concludes, "seventeen hours. I take it you experienced nightmares like the rest of the crew?"

Harry Kim sighs with mixed feelings, "I had nightmares all right."

The EMH doctor suggests, "tell me about them."

Harry Kim starts to say, "well, I was in the corridor…" Then, to his uneasiness, Seven walks into the Mess Hall.

She points out as she hands over a datapad to the EMH doctor, "captain Janeway asked me to bring you the results of our Astrometric scans. She thought they might be helpful in determining the precise cause of the crew's somnolence."

The EMH doctor figures, "thank you."

Seven concludes, "Ensign Kim…now that you're awake…I require your assistance in Jefferies tube twenty one beta. Is something wrong?" Harry Kim nervously looks at Seven…with his fear of what she can do to Voyager and his possible self denial of his crush on her brought out by his nightmare of a returning dream fighting each other in his mind.

Seven urges, "Ensign Kim!"

Harry Kim sighs a little, "sorry. I…umm…was just thinking."

Seven concludes, "if you're suffering aftereffects from somnolence, I'll find another crew unit that can assist me."

Harry Kim insists, "that won't be necessary. I'll help…but I should first get my clothes on."

Seven figures, "I fail to see the logic of humans having to get dressed in warm temperatures…but if you don't take too many minutes to get dressed, I'll be in Jefferies tube twenty one beta." And with that, Seven leaves the Mess Hall.

The EMH doctor says, "sorry about that. I've been trying to give Seven lessons that she will listen to…but let's just say it's been very trying."

Harry Kim says, "it's ok. I should be used to it by now. I'll see you later, Doc." Harry Kim gets up to leave the Mess Hall.

The EMH doctor sighs a little, "very well."

Around the same time…

Tuvok says in his quarters, "personal log, stardate 51466.3. We have found no sign of the alien intruder…and most of the crew is having trouble staying awake. Possibly, the captain's reasonable fear of another mutiny is not reasonable at this time. However, Neelix, Chakotay, and myself are the only ones onboard that aren't nervous. And in trying times…there can be many things that go wrong." Soon after, Tuvok makes his way to the Mess Hall…where there is a long line of crew members getting Neelix's cooking.

A couple hours or so later…

B'Elanna calls out over combadge, "warp core breach in fifty seconds!"

Captain Janeway calls out over combadge on the Bridge, "Red Alert!" She inquires, "how?!" The dream aliens' warship was just firing on Voyager, somehow piercing through Voyager's shields and directly hitting the warp core.

Chakotay explains with a small sigh as he stands up, "the sleeping aliens must somehow be able to know about tactical information from our subconscious." He calls out over combadge on the Bridge, "All hands to emergency shuttles and escape pods!"

Harry Kim urges, "I need Seven in Main Engineering to help lock onto every crew member in time."

Captain Janeway insists as she stands up, "we can't just leave! B'Elanna?"

B'Elanna insists, "I've tried containing the warp core, ejecting it…nothing! We have no choice, captain!"

Harry Kim reports, "thirty seconds!"

Tuvok concludes, "unfortunately, it seems that we don't have the option."

Captain Janeway goes on, "Janeway to Secur…!"

Chakotay urges, "Kathryn! There's no choice." He says over combadge, "beam Seven to Main Engineering." Captain Janeway, too shocked for words, stands there glaring at Chakotay.

Seven says over combadge, "locking on." As everyone beams into the transporter pattern buffers, the viewscreen changes abruptly to show floating inactive ships. They're both Krenim and otherwise. Uninhabited planets are scattered around these ships. Then, B'Elanna, Tom Paris, Seven, and some Maquis crew members beam onto the Bridge.

B'Elanna suggests, "ready, Tom?"

Tom Paris chuckles a little, "Janeway knows now that we mean business."

B'Elanna orders, "fire chroniton torpedoes." From Tom Paris's point of view, the viewscreen shows several Krenim ships firing at what remains of Voyager with chroniton torpedoes.

Seven adds, "phase two is complete. We will be efficient."

Meanwhile, in the Brig…

Harry Kim, Captain Janeway, Tuvok, and Chakotay have beamed into the Brig along with some Starfleet crew members. Captain Janeway urges taken off guard, "what happened?!"

Harry Kim points out, "I'm just as surprised as you are."

Tuvok points out, "only B'Elanna…or one of the aliens with that knowledge could've faked a warp core breach and the attack."

Captain Janeway wonders, "but what if it is B'Elanna?"

Harry Kim realizes, "we may have just been tricked…by our own crew."

Chakotay figures, "it's possible…but it may be just as possible that they are sleep walking."

Captain Janeway figures, "no. Otherwise, the Doctor would've told us."

Tuvok concludes, "the Doctor may be turned off due to sabotage."

Chakotay concludes with a sigh, "me and Tom have been trying to improve morale for ten days in a row…and we were making considerably slow progress."

Tuvok reasons, "so there's no conclusive proof in either scenario."

Harry Kim asks, "the more immediate question is…how do we get out of here?"


	6. Episode 6: Living Nightmare, Part 2

Out Of Time: A Star Trek Voyager Fanfiction Story

Episode 6:

On the starship Voyager, over the course of several hours…

Tom Paris calls out, "B'Elanna…return fire!"

Neelix calls out, "stop!"

Captain Janeway mutters, "no."

B'Elanna says over combadge, "just give me a…"

Tom Paris calls out, "B'Elanna!"

Captain Janeway turns to him, "are you all right, Tom?"

Tom Paris lies, "I'm fine."

Captain Janeway concludes as she hides her own nervousness, "if you say so."

Tuvok reasons, "it's logical to assume that the Krenim were not successful in first contact with this alien. What remains subjective is whether the Krenim attacked first."

Chakotay reasons, "in our dreams. That's the only place any of us have seen him, right? So if we want to communicate with him, find out what he wants, we'll have to do it on his terms."

Tuvok inquires, "how do you propose we do that?"

Chakotay suggests, "lucid dreaming."

B'Elanna wonders, "what's that?"

Chakotay explains, "it's a technique which allows you to take control of your dream. Seven urges, "Ensign Kim!"

Harry Kim sighs a little, "sorry. I…umm…was just thinking."

Seven concludes, "if you're suffering aftereffects from somnolence, I'll find another crew unit that can assist me."

Harry Kim insists, "that won't be necessary. I'll help…but I should first get my clothes on."

B'Elanna calls out over combadge, "warp core breach in fifty seconds!"

Captain Janeway calls out over combadge on the Bridge, "Red Alert!"

Chakotay calls out over combadge on the Bridge, "All hands to emergency shuttles and escape pods!"

Harry Kim urges, "I need Seven in Main Engineering to help lock onto every crew member in time."

Captain Janeway insists as she stands up, "we can't just leave! B'Elanna?"

B'Elanna insists, "I've tried containing the warp core, ejecting it…nothing! We have no choice, captain!"

Captain Janeway goes on, "Janeway to Secur…!"

Chakotay urges, "Kathryn! There's no choice."

B'Elanna suggests, "ready, Tom?"

Tom Paris chuckles a little, "Janeway knows now that we mean business."

Seven adds, "phase two is complete. We will be efficient."

Harry Kim realizes, "we may have just been tricked…by our own crew."

Chakotay figures, "it's possible…but it may be just as possible that they are sleep walking."

Tuvok concludes, "the Doctor may be turned off due to sabotage."

Chakotay concludes with a sigh, "me and Tom have been trying to improve morale for ten days in a row…and we were making considerably slow progress."

Tuvok reasons, "so there's no conclusive proof in either scenario."

Harry Kim asks, "the more immediate question is…how do we get out of here?"

At the present time, on Voyager…

One of the random Starfleet officers comments, "there are no guards. Can't we just blast our way out?"

Tuvok reasons, "our captors could simply flood the Brig with Anesthezine gas…alien or not."

Harry Kim wonders, "wait. What if I fooled the sensors?"

Captain Janeway wonders, "you sure you can…?"

Harry Kim insists, "I know the sensors well enough to reprogram them. All I need is access to a panel."

Tuvok warns, "for your own safety, get back." He barely rips open a panel in a nearby wall of the Brig, as bluish white sparks fly and almost blind him. He quickly rips off a piece of his uniform to avoid catching on fire with his Vulcan reflexes.

Harry Kim says, "thanks." He starts reprogramming the sensors.

Captain Janeway mutters, "I still can't believe I fell for…!"

Chakotay assures her, "we couldn't have known it was a trick."

Captain Janeway sighs a little relieved, "right…settle morale later. Right now, we need to retake the ship."

Soon after, on the Bridge…

Seven reports, "all Starfleet crew units are confined to quarters and the Brig."

B'Elanna figures, "good. Keep firing!"

Tom Paris figures, "we got the Krenim on the run. They're retreating." On the viewscreen, one or two remaining Krenim ships withdraw from Voyager's sight. Several explosions sound off across the bridge, knocking some Maquis crew members against the floor.

B'Elanna calls out, "damage report!"

A random Maquis crew member reports over combadge, "two chroniton torpedoes were deployed under Voyager before the Krenim left. If we don't make immediate repairs, there'll be a warp core breach in five minutes."

B'Elanna figures, "do it. Seven?"

Seven then realizes, "I will… Interesting. Sensors don't detect the senior Starfleet crew units in the Brig…but right outside the Brig."

Tom Paris figures, "with Captain Janeway, I wouldn't take any chances."

B'Elanna orders over combadge, "beam a security team directly to the Brig. Beam Seven directly to Cargo Bay 2." She thinks out loud, "how much longer until we can connect the neurogenic transmitter with the Borg circuits?"

A second random Maquis crew member reports, "a half hour."

B'Elanna mutters sarcastically, "great! Just great."

Tom Paris tries to assure her, "relax. We've been through worse."

B'Elanna sighs a little, "no Tom…I don't think we have."

Meanwhile, at the entrance to the Brig…

Some Maquis members come into the Brig, which looked empty from the outside. One of them mutters, "where are they?" Apparently, Captain Janeway and the other captives in the Brig were lined up against the back wall to hide themselves from a side view from the Maquis security team. One of them lowers down the force field in an effort to check it out, but then Captain Janeway and the rest of the Brig captives fire with their handheld phasers on stun to try to take them out by surprise. Some go down, some don't.

Captain Janeway concludes, "let's move!" She and Tuvok punch the remaining Maquis security team members against each other, knocking them over long enough for the Starfleet members to escape from the Brig. More phaser fire follows from both sides as the Starfleet members run down a corridor. Some explosions follow as the remaining four Maquis security team members miss. Another Maquis security team member goes down as a few Starfleet members go down on the corridor floor.

Meanwhile, on the Bridge…

B'Elanna asks over combadge, "Seven, can you regenerate the warp core circuits in two minutes?"

Seven urges, "I can only comply if there are not any interruptions."

A remaining conscious Maquis member realizes, "weapons fire on deck four. It's Janeway."

B'Elanna turns uneasily to Tom Paris, "you were saying?"

A minute later…

Captain Janeway and the rest of the Starfleet members with her beam onto the Bridge, aiming handheld phasers at B'Elanna, Tom, and the one random remaining conscious Maquis member on the Bridge. As they start to put their hands on their handheld phasers, Chakotay urges, "drop your…weapons." In the middle of saying this, he sees Earth's moon on the display of B'Elanna's Engineering station.

Captain Janeway wonders, "what's wrong?"

Chakotay realizes, "I'm still asleep."

B'Elanna mutters, "what are you trying to…?! Chakotay!" As Chakotay tries to tap his hand three times, some dream aliens blast him with green energy from their rifles. Chakotay starts coughing on the floor, struggling to get back up. The Voyager's crew had disappeared before Chakotay's eyes, and several dream aliens were at the stations instead.

Chakotay realizes, "this was all an elaborate trap…to let ourselves finish each other off!"

The dream aliens' leader remarks, "it appears you are learning more about my people after all…but we couldn't let you pass that knowledge to your friends."

Chakotay insists, "it's too late! It won't be long before they know."

The dream aliens' leader chuckles a little, "I'm afraid you won't be joining them." Chakotay quickly taps his hand three times, seconds before he is shot at by the dream aliens. Instead, they hit each other…knocking themselves over. The dream aliens' leader mutters as he goes down, "no!"

While the EMH doctor explains what happens to a waking up Chakotay…

The dream aliens that end up shooting each other appear around the rest of a shocked main crew of Voyager. The viewscreen becomes blank with solid black. B'Elanna realizes in horror, "we almost…!"

Tom Paris mutters as he tries to calm himself down, "you mean we're still asleep?"

Harry Kim sighs, "apparently."

Tuvok reasons, "with the aliens' form of communication being through the subconscious and no physical evidence to the contrary, it is highly likely that these aliens only exist in the subconscious."

Captain Janeway sighs a little, "well, I am for one kind of relieved that this is actually a dream. If it wasn't…there'd be no going back."

B'Elanna points out, "true…but what about Chakotay?"

Tuvok reasons, "perhaps he woke up." Some dream aliens appear among the remaining Voyager crew members on the Bridge in a dream state.

One of the dream aliens figures, "shoot them!" The dream aliens fire on the remaining Voyager crew members in the dream state, but the green energy blasts just gets absorbed by them.

Captain Janeway orders as she aims her handheld phaser at them, "now stand down!" The dream aliens lower their weapons.

Captain Janeway says over combadge, "All of you, listen closely. What we have to do is stay in control of the dream. If we can do that, the aliens shouldn't be able to hurt us."

One of the dream aliens comments, "you sound very sure of yourself, captain."

Captain Janeway insists, "And why shouldn't I be?!"

The same dream alien points out, "have you thought about what's happening to your bodies in the waking world? How long do you think they'll survive without nourishment? Without physical activity? Your bodies are withering away as we speak. Even if you shoot us…you can't stop it."

Harry Kim mutters, "don't be so sure."

Tom Paris mutters, "just when you thought it couldn't be creepier."

B'Elanna mutters uneasily, "not helping!"

A short while later…

One of the dream aliens disappears from sight. One of the remaining dream aliens turns to Captain Janeway, "what happened?!"

Captain Janeway remarks, "looks like he woke up." Soon after, she notices Chakotay reappearing. She calls out with mixed relief, "Chakotay!"

The same dream alien challenges, "who's going to help you now, captain?"

Chakotay reveals, "I found the cavern and your people. I'm there right now in the waking world, and it's all going to be destroyed in less than two minutes unless you deactivate that transmitter."

The same dream alien concludes, "if you are there, you'll be killed, too. I think you're lying.

Chakotay points out, "Oh, believe me: If I don't contact my ship, you and I are both going to die in our sleep."

On day Forty Four…

Chief medical officer's log, stardate 51471.3. With the neurogenic field neutralized, I've been successful in reviving the entire crew. Unfortunately, the experience has produced a troubling side effect for many of them: Acute insomnia.

In Captain Janeway's ready room…

Captain Janeway says in response to some small beeping, "come in." Seven comes into the ready room, escorted by Tuvok and another Starfleet officer.

Tuvok figures, "Seven has a personal request."

Captain Janeway asks, "what do you want, Seven?"

Seven suggests a little shaken, "in my own subconscious, I thought…that the crew finally had logic because of Voyager being taken over by the Maquis."

Captain Janeway figures, "and now?"

Seven reveals, "I felt something strange. I felt…the need to think about crew unit after crew unit. And simultaneously, there was a voice…telling me not to let Starfleet units be imprisoned. Captain…can you tell me what this feeling is?"

Captain Janeway points out bittersweetly, "it's called guilt, Seven. I'm just surprised that it didn't happen sooner."

Seven asks, "guilt?"

Captain Janeway explains, "a feeling that you're doing something wrong…even when it's tempting to think that you're doing something right."

Seven challenges, "if human emotions can significantly change what humans are thinking, why are they needed for humans to function?"

Captain Janeway sighs, "even I don't have an answer for that. Only the Q can tell you…and only when they want to."

Seven wonders, "the Q?"

Captain Janeway figures, "omnipotent and omniscient aliens with their own dimension. If one of the Q wanted to tell you, one would have shown up by now."

Seven points out as she hides her disappointment, "then it's irrelevant to know."

Captain Janeway figures, "pretty much. Is that all?" Right now, even though Seven and her have been at odds with each other, she can't help but feel sorry for what Seven is probably going through.

Seven adds uneasily, "yes."

Captain Janeway adds, "then I want you to think about what you've done and said for the past month…and let anyone on the crew know what you may change your mind on. And that's an order. Understand?"

Seven figures, "this time, I will comply."

Captain Janeway orders, "good. Escort Seven back to Cargo Bay 2." And with that, Seven is escorted by Tuvok and the uneasy Starfleet crew member off the Bridge. Captain Janeway mutters to herself, "some family."


	7. Episode 7: Lift my Spirits

Out Of Time: A Star Trek Voyager Fanfiction Story

Episode 7:

On Day Forty Seven…

B'Elanna says, "personal log, stardate 51477.1. Our external holographic emitters for Voyager have been damaged beyond repair…and our shields and transporters have gone out again. The external holographic emitters have significantly helped us in these hard times…even for collecting some protomatter to refuel Voyager among several Krenim warships. And if I was still Chief Engineer, we probably wouldn't have these problems. We still have chroniton torpedoes though, so that's a plus. But they're at least five years old from inactive Krenim ships, so that doesn't help for determining the current temporal variance of chroniton torpedoes and making better shielding. What I'm surprised by though is the fact that both Seven and Tom say that they can forgive Harry…after the hellish month we've been through! If it wasn't for Harry, we would be better off away from a ship that can make us non-existent with a mere blast. Even if I wanted to go after the time ship straight from Gre'Thor, what can Voyager's crew do to stop it?"

Seven or so hours later…

In a certain stuck turbolift, B'Elanna mutters, "when are they going to get us out of here?!"

Harry Kim urges, "try to relax. Emergency crews are going to find us any minute."

B'Elanna comments, "this coming from the one person that stood between survival and hell."

Harry Kim sighs, "I don't expect you to forgive me…but I think you can at least understand what I was thinking."

B'Elanna challenges, "and now?"

Harry Kim figures as he sits down and lets out a small sigh, "I think there's something wrong with the captain. She has barely come out of her ready room or off the Bridge…even just to eat."

B'Elanna remarks, "ohh…I get it now."

Harry Kim turns to her in partial relief, "really?"

B'Elanna asks, "is she the "girl" that you dreamed about?"

Harry Kim insists, "no way! My concern for the captain has nothing to do with a dream."

B'Elanna tries to get up, but she cries out in pain and stays down.

Harry Kim asks uneasily as he scans her with a tricorder in hand, "are you all right?"

B'Elanna mutters, "it just hurts a little. Feels like we've been here for days."

Harry Kim points out, "actually, it's been about six hours. Try to hang on, B'Elanna." He then abruptly bangs on the floor to make some loud noises. He shouts towards a part of the circular wall of the broken turbolift, "come on…hurry up!"

B'Elanna remarks, "and you think there's something wrong with the captain."

Harry Kim mutters, "not funny."

B'Elanna sighs a little, "sorry. Before I pass out, there's something I have to say. But if Tom finds out, I'll strangle you."

Unfazed by this, Harry Kim figures, "go ahead."

B'Elanna says out loud, "it's not because I don't respect the captain that I went along with Tom and Seven on a mutiny in the first place…but because I can't picture Voyager standing up to a time ship when our temporal shielding has failed so many times."

Harry Kim concludes with a small chuckle, "come on…it's not that bad. If it wasn't for Kes's report on the Krenim, it would be a lot worse."

B'Elanna figures, "at least we both have good intentions."

Harry Kim figures in partial relief, "so now you're forgiving me?"

B'Elanna suggests, "umm…getting there."

Harry Kim chuckles a little, "I can settle for that." Harry Kim suddenly gets up as he sees Seven escorted by an emergency crew. She pries the turbolift door open with an extendable bar shaped crowbar.

Seven simply says, "Lieutenant. Ensign."

B'Elanna figures, "it's about time! What happened to the turbolift?"

As Seven opens the turbolift door, she reveals, "during the last attack, nineteen main power relays were severed. The entire turbolift system is non-operational."

As Harry Kim partially carries a wounded B'Elanna out of the turbolift, B'Elanna suggests, "get me to the Jefferies tube network on deck eleven. The EPS manifold must have taken a hit too."

Harry Kim insists, "Seven of Nine can go take a look. We have to get you to the Doctor."

B'Elanna mutters as she is partially carried over Harry Kim's shoulder down the nearest corridor, "all right."

Seven suggests, "is this a relevant time to talk?"

B'Elanna concludes, "I don't think so, Seven."

Seven figures, "perhaps another time then."

Harry Kim concludes uneasily, "perhaps."

Soon after Seven and Tuvok find a chroniton torpedo in a certain Jefferies tube…

Tuvok figures, "if we attempt to dislodge the torpedo, it will most likely detonate."

Seven wonders, "can we disarm it?"

Tuvok explains, "no. The warhead is already destabilizing. I estimate it will explode in less than two minutes. If we reroute emergency power to this junction and erect a level ten force field, it should be enough to contain the explosion. We must hurry."

Seven suggests, "if I can determine the exact temporal variance of this torpedo, it will help us perfect the temporal shielding."

Tuvok insists as he tries to remain calm, "there is no time!"

Seven insists, "we may never have this opportunity again!"

Tuvok urges as he barely takes out his handheld phaser, "I am giving you an order. Now!" Seven does not comply, and Tuvok stuns Seven with his phaser before she can complete the scan on the chroniton torpedo with her tricorder. Tuvok then quickly pulls Seven's unconscious body to the nearest Jefferies tube junction and closes the door on the Jefferies tube. He barely reroutes emergency power to make the needed force field, with a fiery explosion going off inside the now destroyed Jefferies tube. Tuvok says over combadge, "Tuvok to Bridge. Seven has disobeyed orders…and nearly destroyed both of us in the process."

Captain Janeway responds coldly, "acknowledged."

Tuvok concludes over combadge, "Seven's motives are unclear at this time, so perhaps a trial…"

Captain Janeway insists, "no. With constant attacks from the Krenim, we can't afford any unnecessary risks. Escort Seven to Cargo Bay 2."

Tuvok tries hard to hide his uneasiness at this conclusion, "aye, captain."


	8. Episode 8: Little Drop of Metaphysical

Out Of Time: A Star Trek Voyager Fanfiction Story

Episode 8:

On Day Fifty Six…

B'Elanna mutters as she walks down a corridor with Chakotay, "cold, arrogant, hypocritical!"

Chakotay urges, "I know the captain can be difficult."

B'Elanna insists, "difficult? She's impossible!"

Chakotay mutters with a sigh, "I'm getting real tired of playing referee every time someone has a disagreement with the captain. If you have a problem, talk to her yourself! I'm sorry…I shouldn't have raised my voice like that."

B'Elanna concludes, "least you admit when you're wrong. The captain doesn't. She may look human, and she may sound human, but she's acting like a Cardassian."

Chakotay reasons uneasily as he motions to continue their conversation near a broken turbolift, "part of the problem is your attitude. With all these recent attacks, the captain is facing some difficult choices right now. And it certainly doesn't help with crew members making hurtful accusations about the captain's decisions."

B'Elanna insists, "and with good reason. It's been over nine days, and Janeway has made sure that Seven stays in Cargo Bay 2. You can't even get into Cargo Bay 2 without a security clearance…and I'm hearing rumors that Seven tried to destroy Tuvok?!"

Chakotay sighs, "the captain says that Seven has disobeyed orders too many times at great risk…and that Seven meant to destroy Tuvok."

B'Elanna mutters, "that's a lie, and you know it. Even when Seven disobeyed orders, she didn't attempt to…!"

Chakotay tries to point out, "what do you want me to do? Throw the captain in the brig for the rest of the trip and assume command?"

B'Elanna comments, "now who has the emotional problem? You're letting your feelings for Janeway cloud your judgment. Can't you see that?!"

Chakotay sighs, "if it means that much to you, why don't you ask Tuvok?"

B'Elanna suggests, "why don't you? Then you'll know I'm right."

Chakotay realizes, "you really believe that, don't you?"

B'Elanna suggests, "along with my other Maquis friends."

Chakotay figures, "if I find out that Seven is falsely accused, then I will defend her. But if not, you should apologize to the captain. Is that clear?"

B'Elanna concludes, "perfectly."

Captain Janeway urges over combadge, "Chakotay, B'Elanna…report to Astrometrics."

B'Elanna wonders uneasily, "you think she knows?"

Chakotay says, "no. Let's go." B'Elanna and Chakotay head to Astrometrics.

In the Astrometrics Lab a while later…

Chakotay suggests, "your call sounded urgent."

Captain Janeway insists, "it is. Days ago, Seven had been working to increase the range of the astrometric sensors. And now…look what they picked up." The viewscreen in the Astrometrics Lab shows fleets of organic ships of a certain design fighting fleets of Krenim ships.

Chakotay realizes uneasily, "Species 8472."

B'Elanna figures, "but it seems like the Krenim are taking quite a beating."

Captain Janeway adds, "there's something else. Do you notice a pattern?"

B'Elanna realizes, "Species 8472 is spiraling around an abandoned network of relay stations. But…why would they care about our technology? They want to purge us all!"

Chakotay figures, "they're abandoned all right…but they look very much intact."

Captain Janeway reasons, "but whatever they plan to do with it, we've got to find a way to stop them. The whole galaxy is at stake!"

B'Elanna figures, "yes...but how?"

The voices of Species 8472 suddenly echo in their heads, "you don't." B'Elanna, Chakotay, and Captain Janeway clutch their heads in instinctive response, groaning in mental pain.

Captain Janeway calls out over combadge, "Security to…!"

Chakotay calls out over combadge, "all hands to…!" Neither one gets to finish the sentence.

B'Elanna cries out in mental pain.

The voices of Species 8472 reveal, "you're not being purged…yet. We're resorting to this gibberish to keep your crew under our control. We are highly advanced non-corporeal beings made up of what you call telepathic energy. You have no choice but to listen to us!" Across Voyager, the crew members that aren't patients or prisoners are clutching their heads in mental pain and trying to regain control of themselves.

Tuvok tries to meditate at his station to regain control, "infinite diversity in infinite combinations. Infinite diversity in infinite combinations!" None of it is working.

The voices of Species 8472 go on, "now, do you see those relay stations that we were seemingly spiraling towards? You're going to activate it for us…and use it to line up every Federation starship for purging. But there's only one being who can stop us…one we can't truly sense…and that's your doctor. Send him to the nearest Alpha Quadrant Federation ship…and tell him that you're sending him there for reinforcements against the Krenim. If any of you resist, you will be mentally purged and still work for us. Then…you and the rest of your galaxy are next in line, impurities!"

A half hour or so later…

Seven says, "personal log, Seven of Nine, stardate 51482.2. This is my tenth day of imprisonment. In this amount of time, I've noted down my reasoning for self innocence and am about to establish rerouting systems to my alcove. I should remember to thank Ensign Torres for leaving at least some needed circuitry in my alcove. Without some much needed logic, the crew will be destroyed or erased by the Krenim. I am about to correct that error."

As Seven walks towards her alcove, she hears a familiar voice, "Seven." She turns to see faint white non-corporeal Kes standing in front of her.

Seven realizes, "you were the medic that assisted the Doctor…when I was reverting back to being human. Why couldn't I detect you?"

Kes explains, "the reason why no one on Voyager has seen me for months is because I now live in a overlapping plane of existence…where my capabilities could fully be explored and realized."

Seven inquires, "plane of existence?"

Kes figures, "another dimension that overlaps with this dimension. I've been watching Voyager for the past ten days…and I can see that I've been gone too long."

Seven concludes, "are you implying that you could fix Voyager?"

Kes insists, "there's a bigger problem onboard Voyager. Entities from Species 8472 have taken control of Voyager's crew."

Seven inquires, "you are Q then?"

Kes explains further, "I'm not even sure who they are. I can see past the subatomic level…even calculate probabilities from sub-particles."

Seven figures, "then you may be just as powerful as the Q. Why can't you deal with these entities yourself?"

Kes sighs, "because I'm only one non-corporeal against the possession of a hundred or more non-corporeal entities. If we don't act now, there'll be nothing left of the galaxy we both call home."

Seven figures, "what do you see concerning probabilities of efficiency?" From Kes's point of view, everything is made up of multicolored subatomic particles of varying shapes and sizes.

Kes figures, "anesthizine, healing patients back to full health, self destructing the ship, getting the transporters online, or two of these things at once. I'm sure one of these will guarantee success against Species 8472…but I need a way to get the crew on one floor."

Seven adds, "I will do what is necessary to stop you if you attempt to self destruct the ship. If you won't attempt it…I'll comply."

Kes deduces, "fair enough. We barely know each other under unfavorable circumstances…but I see that you already linked your alcove to Voyager's systems." Seven links with her Borg alcove.

She says, "I am one with Voyager. If you attempt to damage the crew, I will sense it and delete the source." Kes and Seven close their eyes, concentrating on what their capabilities and what their shared intentions are.

Meanwhile, on the Bridge…

Possessed Captain Janeway suggests in Species 8472's native tongue, "report!"

Possessed Harry Kim reveals in Species 8472's native tongue, "it's impure Kes and impure Seven. They're trying to stop us."

Possessed Chakotay figures in Species 8472's native tongue, "it's a trap. We should only send one security team to deck eight."

Possessed Tuvok deduces in Species 8472's native tongue, "agreed, but we should send two crew members: No more, no less."

Possessed Captain Janeway decides, "agreed…but Seven and Kes are of no use to us. Purge them."

Several minutes later, in Cargo Bay 2…

Kes concludes, "chances of efficiency are at ninety percent."

Seven tries to point out, "but if there is at least a hundred…?"

Kes explains eagerly, "you think in direct terms. Since I got you to think that I wanted you to bring the entities to one deck, they're probably only going to send a few entities."

Seven figures, "but would they not detect your thoughts as well?"

Kes adds, "they did…but Species 8472 is overconfident. They believe that only an impure being would team up with an impure being."

Seven realizes, "and that sense of genetic superiority is their vulnerability."

Kes reasons, "exactly."

Seven reports, "they're rerouting reactive transporters back to Bridge control and beaming repaired crew units into the Brig as countermeasures to your actions. And…"

Kes calls out, "disconnect!"

Seven insists, "I would…" Suddenly, a nasty power surge makes her Borg alcove overload and explode. But as Seven expects pain, it doesn't come.

Kes says as she struggles to hold together Seven on the subatomic level, "tried to warn you." Suddenly, two possessed Security crew members come in, realizing too late what Kes had in mind.

One of them starts to report telepathically to the other shocked entities, "it's a…!"

The blob of gray and white matter that remains of Seven mentally concludes as she hurls a molecularly unstable tricorder, "go!" The tricorder explodes, knocking the two possessed Security crew members against the outside corridor.

Kes insists, "I'm not going to lose you!" She quickly telekinetically hurls the matter blob of Seven into the two possessed Security crew members, causing all three of them to blend into a bigger and bright red blob of unstable matter and blended thoughts. Kes, using her mental link to Seven within the blob, telepathically causes all the Species 8472 entities onboard Voyager to cry out in mental pain. They retreat back to green fluidic space, freeing the rest of Voyager's crew from possession. And from a telepathic echo, they knew who saved them.

Some hours later…

Seven, back to her more physically stable self, wakes up in the Mess Hall. The EMH Doctor says with partial relief, "as far as I can tell, you're back to normal. We thought we were going to lose you." Harry Kim, B'Elanna, and Tom Paris were standing around Seven and the EMH doctor.

Seven turns to the Doctor from the Mess Hall floor, "I am in the Mess Hall."

Tom Paris chuckles a little, "right. You sure know how to…"

Harry Kim mutters, "Tom." As he says this, he remembers what happened the first and only time he tried to ask Seven out on a date.

Tom Paris asks, "what?! I thought you told…"

Seven sits up as she asks, "told me what?"

B'Elanna chuckles a little in realization, "ohh. Tom, I think we should leave these two alone."

Tom Paris sighs, "all right. Good luck, Harry." He taps Harry Kim's on the back of the shoulder, then leaves the Mess Hall with B'Elanna.

Harry Kim says uneasily, "thanks. Doc, can I escort Seven back to Cargo Bay 2?"

The EMH doctor concludes, "I don't see why not. The captain might say otherwise...but she's busy talking to Tuvok and Chakotay in her ready room."

Harry Kim chuckles a little, "thanks. I'll see you later, Doc."

The EMH doctor responds, "bye, Ensign Kim."

Seven concludes, "I will comply." She gets up and follows Harry Kim back towards Cargo Bay 2.

The EMH doctor points out to himself with a small sigh, "I think we all had enough adventure for one day anyway."

As Harry Kim and Seven go through Jefferies tubes towards Cargo Bay 2…

Seven inquires, "there are two things that I want to understand."

Harry Kim figures, "go ahead."

Seven wonders, "how can these entities that Kes talked about exist?"

Harry Kim concludes, "probably because when members of Species 8472 reach a certain age…they can evolve into beings made purely of non-corporeal energy of even greater power. Even Kes has...but she is clearly no threat to Voyager."

Seven concludes, "I understand."

Harry Kim adds, "so what's the other thing?"

Seven inquires, "do you want to change the nature of our affiliation?"

Harry Kim pauses in an otherwise empty Jefferies tube junction, "umm…how can I say this?"

Seven suggests, "elaborate."

Harry Kim figures with a sigh, "I just…don't want to say the wrong thing."

Seven asks, "you said that I should be a bit more diplomatic. When I said that I noticed your behavior towards me, was my directness in error?"

Harry Kim concludes uneasily, "no. It just…caught me off guard."

Seven observes, "your tone isn't as misaligned as before, and your…"

Harry Kim figures, "and yes, my sweat glands aren't producing as much as before. I get it."

Seven asks, "are you in love with me, Ensign?"

Harry Kim says in a low tone, "yes."

Seven starts to point out, "this would be an irrelevant time to…?"

Harry Kim sighs a little, "I think so."

Seven suggests, "after I get released from imprisonment, perhaps you can help me further explore my humanity?"

Harry Kim chuckles a little, "sure. But, can we take it slow?"

Seven assures him, "I will adapt…Harry." She and Harry Kim continue their way to Cargo Bay 2.

Meanwhile, in Captain Janeway's ready room…

Captain Janeway insists, "I already told you why I've had Seven kept in Cargo Bay 2 for days. She is officially a security risk!"

Tuvok points out, "perhaps your logic is flawed by your emotions. Seven could have tried to attack me directly and leave me to be destroyed by the explosion…but she didn't. That is enough evidence to me that Seven is innocent."

Captain Janeway challenges, "Seven has gone behind our backs two times too many! Why should now be any different?"

Chakotay reasons, "in both cases, Seven was acting on what she thought was best for the crew. The Maquis mutiny and overtaking helm control were both done with the intention to protect the crew from the Krenim! In a situation where Seven would be putting another crew member at risk of being destroyed, Seven would inadvertently have been doing so because of that."

Tuvok adds, "and Seven is known for her directness. If she wanted to destroy me, she would have tried to from the start of the incident in question."

Captain Janeway sighs a little, "maybe I was too harsh on Seven. As of right now, she's free to walk the corridors and help with operations beyond the Bridge. But, I won't hesitate to take this measure again if it truly becomes necessary. Understood?"

Chakotay concludes, "understood." And with that, Tuvok and Chakotay leave a sighing captain in her ready room.


	9. Episode 9: Defying Gravity

Out Of Time: A Star Trek Voyager Fanfiction Story

Episode 9:

On Day Sixty…

After part of a certain message is retrieved from a certain Hirogen relay station….

Captain's log, Stardate 51501.4. Thankfully, thanks to Kes, we have temporal shielding and transporters at one hundred percent. After almost two months, Seven seems to be adjusting well to crew privileges again…but can either of us forgive each other? After four days at high warp, we're close enough to the relay station to see it on long range visual sensors. Since Species 8472 is still spiraling around the relay station, that relay station could still turn into a way to bring oblivion to the galaxy. And that's a little more important than the Krenim time ship."

While Harry Kim is uneasily still waiting for his letter…

Captain Janeway suggests, "come in."

Seven reports, "captain, I'm beginning to have trouble accessing the data stream. The longer it remains lodged in the relay station…the more it degrades."

Captain Janeway figures, "if we could get near enough, we could try to stabilize the containment field…but I can't risk taking the ship in any closer."

Seven deduces, "a shuttle could withstand the gravimetric eddies more easily than Voyager. I'd like to try it."

Captain Janeway urges, "I'd want Commander Tuvok to go with you."

Seven suggests, "to ensure that I give in to your blind assimilation?"

Captain Janeway sighs a little, "I admit that I've also crossed the line…but that doesn't mean I don't feel guilty."

Seven insists coldly, "you will not assimilate me…like you've done with the rest of your crew units. You can not…and will not."

Captain Janeway mutters coldly, "as you were." Seven leaves the ready room. Captain Janeway mutters, "some things don't change."

Minutes later…

Harry Kim comes into the Astrometrics Lab. B'Elanna says as she tries to remain calm from Chakotay's news, "hi."

Harry Kim responds, "hi. I…thought Seven was working in here."

B'Elanna reveals, "she's gone with Tuvok to shore up the station's confinement field. I've taken over for her. Disappointed?"

Harry Kim sighs a little, "a little."

B'Elanna assures him, "I'm sure that when Seven gets back, she'll still be attracted to you. Remember in the turbolift…when I said that you could be in love with…?"

Harry Kim chuckles uneasily, "yeah."

B'Elanna figures, "the truth is that I already knew. Harry, you might as well have worn a big sign that says you're in love. Everyone saw it."

Harry Kim concludes, "I guess I was scared at first."

B'Elanna points out, "but you've gotten over it. And that's good."

Harry Kim responds, "thanks. I also wanted to know if I'd gotten a letter yet."

B'Elanna deduces, "sorry…I haven't seen anything so far."

Harry Kim wonders, "do you think there's going to be one for everybody?"

B'Elanna assures him, "I'm sure that Starfleet contacted the families and friends of everyone on the ship. They know how important it would be."

Harry Kim uneasily says, "I hope so."

B'Elanna insists, "Harry…you'll get one. Try to be patient."

At the same time, on a certain away mission…

Seven asks, "lieutenant…am I correct in assuming that Vulcans are incapable of lying?"

Tuvok implies, "we are capable of telling lies. However, I haven't recently found it prudent or necessary to do so."

Seven wonders, "you have never lied?"

Tuvok recalls, "only under orders from a superior officer."

Seven figures, "then I must ask you something. Is it the Captain's custom to send at least two people on an away mission?"

Tuvok points out, "it's not only her custom: It's recommended Starfleet protocol."

Seven responds, "I see."

Tuvok implies, "is there a purpose to your question?"

Seven uneasily reveals, "I am…afraid. Afraid that the captain will soon let her emotions overload her logic to the point of damaging the crew beyond repair."

Tuvok holds back a sigh, "I am not certain how the captain is going to act in the near future…but her decision to have me accompany you on this mission shouldn't be taken as evidence of any malevolent intentions."

Seven remarks, "but there's still some evidence of personal intentions…isn't there?" There's a brief silence. Then, Seven reports, "I believe we are close enough to emit a polaron pulse."

Tuvok orders, "bring the main deflector online."

Seven adds, "ready."

Tuvok reports, "the variance in the containment field is now at point two nine."

Seven adds, "that should prevent further degradation of the signal."

Tuvok suggests, "let me ask you a question, Seven. If you were the captain, facing the threat of a Krenim time ship…what would you do?"

Seven suggests, "if the time ship was threatening Voyager, then I would have the crew fight for our survival. If not, it would be irrelevant."

Tuvok comments, "and if someone that you deeply care for was in the path of the time ship's next time incursion, would you not risk the crew for that individual?" Before Seven can answer, the shuttle's systems start fluctuating.

Seven inquires, "what's happened?"

Tuvok deduces, "we have just been scanned by a sub-neucleonic beam of some kind."

Seven reports, "the navigational sensors have been disrupted."

Tuvok realizes, "we must get Voyager to send out a directional beacon to guide us back. Tuvok to Voyager. Voyager, please respond."

Seven adds, "lieutenant…we've lost other systems as well. We have no communications, no warp engines…and no weapons."

Tuvok reasons, "I suspect this was done intentionally by the ship that's approaching rapidly off our port stern."

Seven realizes, "they're at fifty thousand kilometers and closing."

Tuvok reports, "Our shields are losing integrity."

Seven deduces, "I'll try to get at least one phaser array back online. Lieutenant…one more hit and we'll be susceptible to a hull breach."

Tuvok figures, "that ship is larger than ours. If we lure it closer to the station, it will be far more vulnerable to the gravitational eddies than we are. A tractor beam. We are being pulled toward the ship." A Hirogen ship starts to pull the shuttle towards it.

Seven concludes, "I'll try to disrupt it. Unsuccessful."

Tuvok adds, "launching a distress beacon." They easily fall unconscious under a wide red beam.

Soon after Tuvok and Seven awaken on a certain Hirogen ship…

The Hirogen captain urges, "you were pathetic prey: Easily taken. The hunt was not satisfying! I want tactical information. Where are the three legged ones? I could snap your puny neck with one twist…hardly worth taking. Answer me!"

A Tuvok bound in black leather bonds answers, "across Krenim space. We came to protect the relay station against the three legged ones. Return us to our ship…and we'll help you hunt them."

The Hirogen captain chuckles a little, "you expect us not to hunt you…after you tried to help our latest prey hunt your own people? You are treacherous prey. I took you in a fair hunt. I claim the relics of the chase. Are the others on your ship able to put up more of a fight?"

Seven challenges, "you will find our Captain a formidable opponent and our ship heavily armed."

The Hirogen captain remarks, "good. Strong prey makes for a better hunt."

Tuvok tries to reason, "release us now and you'll be safe. Otherwise, we will destroy you."

The second in command Hirogen mutters, "pitiful relics."

The Hirogen captain insists, "they're the first of their kind. I will be envied."

The second in command Hirogen reports, "I've located their ship. It's four thousand kedriks from the module."

The Hirogen captain deduces, "we'll be there within the hour. Go to stalking mode."

An hour or so later…

On the Bridge, Captain Janeway asks, "how are you coming?"

Harry Kim reports, "the ship has some kind of monotanium armor plating. It's scattering the targeting beam."

Chakotay reports, "the other three ships are closing. They're within six thousand kilometers."

Tom Paris points out, "captain…those ships have massive weapons. They're a match for our chroniton torpedoes."

Captain Janeway comments, "what about our temporal shielding?"

A random crew member at Tuvok's station reports, "still unmatched."

Chakotay concludes, "good…except for one thing: We won't be able to beam Tuvok and Seven out with our shields up."

Captain Janeway sighs, "and it'll be hard to detect where to fire. Lieutenant, target the relay station. Tom, bring us forty degrees to the left."

Tom Paris responds, "ma'am?"

Captain Janeway explains, "if we can get the Hirogen to tail us into a gravitational eddie and pull out at the last second, this should be made easy."

Tom Paris warns, "if we're not careful, we could lose structural integrity."

Captain Janeway assures him, "don't worry. We're going to be ready for it. Harry, create a low level warp field around Voyager. Sub-light energy level. That should help counteract the gravitational pull."

Chakotay points out, "if the field is too strong, we won't be able to beam Tuvok and Seven aboard."

Captain Janeway points out, "then you'll have to find the right balance…won't you, Harry?"

Harry Kim tries to hide his uneasiness, "yes, ma'am." Voyager flies towards a gravitational eddy, with the four Hirogen ships chasing the curving ship around the ancient Hirogen relay station.

Captain Janeway suggests, "try the transporter lock again, Harry."

In the ten seconds that Voyager stays in the gravitational eddy, Harry Kim points out, "I have Tuvok and Seven targeted. But, if we try to transport them now, the gravitational eddy could scatter their patterns."

Captain Janeway insists, "do it! It's our only chance to guarantee their safety."

Tom Paris reports, "captain…they're firing." The Hirogen ships start firing torpedoes at Voyager, with the gravitational eddy they're in turning the torpedoes into a mine field. The Hirogen ships start buckling under gravitational forces as Voyager accidentally hits some of the torpedoes.

The certain random crew member points out, "shields are holding."

Harry Kim urges, "the signal's weakening. We're going to lose them!"

Captain Janeway insists, "Harry! We have to risk it."

Harry Kim sighs a little to relax, "activating the transporter."

Chakotay reports, "structural integrity is failing! The hull is starting to buckle."

Tom Paris calls out, "I need more power! We're being pulled in."

Captain Janeway orders, "transfer all available power to the engines! On my mark, fire two chroniton torpedoes towards Voyager. Have thrusters ready for full reverse, Tom."

Tom Paris urges, "understood."

The mentioned random crew member reports, "on your mark."

Tom Paris reports, "I'm ready with thrusters."

Harry Kim adds, "realigning the pattern buffer. I've got one more shot at it."

Captain Janeway orders, "fire! Full reverse!" As the Hirogen ships try to pull out in time, the two exploding chroniton torpedoes from Voyager knock the Hirogen ships against each other. As they try to fire again, they end up destroying themselves instead in a huge explosion. Voyager pulls out just in time.

Harry Kim exclaims, "I got them! They're in transporter room two."

Chakotay sighs a little with relief, "it worked."

Tom Paris points out, "we're free."

Captain Janeway figures as she gets up, "resume orbit. I'll be in Astrometrics." She heads to Astrometrics.

After B'Elanna gets some more letters to deliver…

On the Bridge, B'Elanna says, "good news, Harry. I got this for you."

Harry Kim realizes, "it's from my folks. Thanks." B'Elanna then goes over to Tom Paris.

She tells him, "I was able to download yours."

Tom Paris figures, "all right…I'll look at it." He starts to head back to his quarters.

B'Elanna offers, "mind one more?"

Tom Paris figures, "I sure don't mind having you around."

B'Elanna concludes, "sounds good." She accompanies Tom Paris to his quarters.

Not long after…

Captain's Log, Supplemental. Seven of Nine and Commander Tuvok suffered no serious physical damage after their encounter on the alien ship. I've been eager to hear Tuvok's impressions of the species who took them hostage. And with more letters expected to come, crew morale has gone up significantly.

Minutes later…

Tuvok reports, "I learned very little about them, but I believe we should consider them extremely dangerous. They seem to lack any moral centre."

Captain Janeway checks, "do you know why the relay station was so important to them?"

Tuvok deduces, "no. I assume they used it for communications as we did."

Captain Janeway remarks, "and they don't share with other races?"

Tuvok concludes, "I doubt we've seen the last of them."

Captain Janeway urges, "come in."

Tuvok implies as he leaves, "if you'll excuse me. Commander."

Chakotay reports, "repair teams have inspected the ship from stem to stern. With help from the temporal shielding, everything seems fine."

Captain Janeway figures, "thank Kes."

Chakotay chuckles a little as he sits down, "but how are you doing?"

Captain Janeway insists, "me? I'm fine."

Chakotay remarks, "you'd say that if you'd just had your legs torn off by a Trakan Beast. Look what we've been through in the last fifty six days. We finally make a connection with home that we shouldn't even have started in this time of war. We manage to make another enemy who's going to try and hunt us down and destroy us…and on top of that…"

Captain Janeway remarks, "it's all right. You can say it. On top of all that, I got a Dear John letter. It wasn't really a surprise. I guess I didn't really expect him to wait for me considering the circumstances. It made me realize that I was using him as a safety net…you know…as a way to avoid becoming involved with someone else."

Chakotay points out, "you don't have that safety net anymore."

Captain Janeway figures, "that's right. Then again, my life is far from uneventful here in the Delta quadrant. It's not like I would have had a chance to pursue a relationship…even if I had realized I was alone."

Chakotay assures her, "you're hardly alone…and to my way of thinking…there's still plenty of time."

Captain Janeway adds, "plenty of time. Least there's still Voyager."

Meanwhile…

In Tom Paris's quarters' sofa, Tom Paris was reading out loud to B'Elanna the last part of his letter, "for once in your life, you seem to be heading in the right direction. I don't know what the Delta Quadrant has done to you, but you sound more together now. You're reformed for the better…and I couldn't be more proud. Signed, Admiral Owen Paris."

B'Elanna chuckles a little, "reformed?"

Tom Paris comments, "you thought I was kidding. He didn't even apologize for all the times he pushed me…or miss me."

B'Elanna points out, "or maybe he doesn't know how."

Tom Paris figures with a sigh, "maybe. Least there's always you."

B'Elanna points out bittersweetly, "least I have you."


	10. Episode 10: The Most Dangerous Game

Out Of Time: A Star Trek Voyager Fanfiction Story

Episode 10:

On Day Sixty One…

While the EMH Doctor sees about a certain Hirogen's injuries…

Chakotay reports, "captain…we've detected six more Hirogen ships…and five bioships from Species 8472. They're converging on us from all directions."

Tuvok reasons, "the Hirogen in sickbay may have sent a distress call from his vessel."

Captain Janeway wonders, "how long do we have?"

Chakotay figures, "the nearest ship is half a light year away. Four hours at most."

Captain Janeway orders, "Tom, analyze their approach patterns. Evade them as long as you can."

Tom Paris sighs a little, "yes, ma'am."

Captain Janeway explains, "I want to buy the doctor time to treat our hunter. If I gain his confidence, he might call off his friends and help us against Species 8472. Good old fashioned diplomacy could get us out."

Chakotay tries to point out, "don't count on it. From what I found in their database, diplomacy isn't a part of their lifestyle. They don't see any other race as equals. To them, we're simply game."

Captain Janeway stubbornly says, "it's time we convince them otherwise. Or like any other cornered animal, we'll show our teeth."

Tuvok reports, "there's been a hull rupture on deck eleven, section three. Damage is minor. It appears a plasma conduit overloaded."

Chakotay suggests, "increase power to the structural integrity field."

Tuvok adds, "a bulkhead has collapsed in Jefferies tube eighty four."

Chakotay wonders, "another overload?"

Harry Kim points out, "negative. The plasma network is stable. This wasn't caused by any power surge or system failure."

Captain Janeway sighs a little, "Harry, Tuvok…get to deck eleven and check it out. I have a feeling that one of our enemies is responsible." Harry Kim and Tuvok go down to deck eleven through Jefferies tubes.

Soon after a member of Species 8472 attacks Main Engineering without disabling anything…

The EMH doctor in Voyager's backup Sickbay tries to assure Captain Janeway about B'Elanna, "she's going to be just fine, Captain."

Captain Janeway asks, "is it alone? Have you seen any others like it?"

The Hirogen captain implies, "but you work for the three legged..."

Captain Janeway points out, "we were invaded by non-corporeal beings…and the only one that could stop them from possessing us was a non-corporeal friend of ours and a member of our crew."

The Hirogen captain turns to them, "either way, you're still prey."

Chakotay recalls, "six months ago, this species invaded our galaxy with thousands of ships. Even then, we were barely able to fight them off."

Captain Janeway adds, "your prey is part of another invasion…and the entire galaxy is their target. How many ships have you seen?"

The Hirogen captain concludes, "then maybe we'll have a temporary alliance. But if you double cross me...!"

Chakotay figures, "right. We'll still be considered prey."

The Hirogen captain reveals, "only three. Damaged. We tracked them across ten light years. We thought that we had killed them, but this prey is unlike any other. It has many lives. Lower the force field, and I will finish the hunt."

Seven reveals soon after coming in, "your attempt to destroy it will fail. Species 8472 is highly resistant to all technology. All but one. Borg nanoprobes."

The Hirogen captain turns to her, "nanoprobes."

Chakotay explains, "microscopic weapons that can attack the species on a cellular level. We've tried it before and it worked."

Seven adds, "I'll modify the phaser rifles to fire nanoprobe discharges."

Captain Janeway suggests, "I want you to incapacitate the creature…not kill it. Can you make that modification?"

Seven tries to point out, "yes, but it would require additional time. We must stop it as soon as possible."

The Hirogen captain adds, "she's right."

Captain Janeway insists, "not until we know why it returned."

Seven tries to point out, "when we encountered Species 8472's non-corporeal units, they wanted to use us to destroy the Alpha Quadrant. You will be exposing this crew to unnecessary risk."

Captain Janeway says as she glares at her, "I disagree."

Seven urges coldly, "it will turn out to be a trick. If you do not believe me, then you would be willing to risk your rank on it." Chakotay is too shocked for words.

Captain Janeway realizes with partial shock, "are you suggesting a bet? All right. This could be a way to truly teach you a lesson."

Chakotay says, "but Kathryn…you can't!"

Captain Janeway insists, "oh, but I can. If I win, you will obey my orders to the letter…whether you like them or not."

Seven says confidently, "understood."

Captain Janeway goes on, "good. Six of your vessels will be here in under four hours. I hope you'll let them know that we saved your life…and that we want to avoid any further conflict with your people."

The Hirogen captain concludes, "let me resume the hunt, and I will have my people not hunt you down this time. I've spent three weeks studying this prey's behavior. I know how to track him. Let me continue…or I will have the others destroy you."

Chakotay adds, "may I see you in private?"

Captain Janeway says, "of course." The two of them go into the back of Neelix's kitchen nearby.

Chakotay mutters low as he tries to calm down, "have you gone insane?! We have enough problems on this ship as it is without this bet."

Captain Janeway insists, "if I don't take on Seven in this bet, she could put the crew in danger…again."

Chakotay sighs a little, "you may be right. I just hope you know what you're doing."

Captain Janeway figures, "so do I."

As the Hirogen captain goes after his prey with Chakotay and Tom Paris…

Tuvok points out as he and Seven walk on the same depressurized deck in EV suits, "you missed. Since species 8472 invaded the ship, you've become increasingly agitated."

Seven points out, "they were the only species to offer true resistance to the Borg. They destroyed millions of drones…hundreds of worlds! I have reason to be agitated."

Tuvok adds, "back on the shuttle yesterday, you didn't answer my last question about the time ship. Do you have an answer?"

Seven concludes, "if it was not against what is best for the crew, then…I would risk preserving that individual."

Tuvok points out, "then it's not always irrelevant to think of others outside of the crew."

A random crew member reports over combadge, "a member of Species…!" The signal breaks up.

Tuvok asks over combadge, "another member of Species 8472 has been sighted...and I know who was posted there. It's been sighted in one of the shuttle bays."

Captain Janeway says over combadge, "acknowledged."

Seven realizes, "efficient. You can tell which voice comes from which crew unit."

Chakotay says over combadge, "Chakotay to Tuvok."

Tuvok responds over combadge, "Tuvok here."

Chakotay reveals over combadge, "we've cornered two of the intruders in section fifty nine."

Tuvok adds over combadge, "acknowledged." He and Seven head for one of the shuttle bays, armed with phaser rifles.

Elsewhere on the same deck…

Chakotay points out in uneasiness as he sees two members of Species 8472 lying against the floor, "they're hurt." Soon after, before Tom Paris can take out the Hirogen captain with his phaser rifle, the Hirogen captain destroys one of the members of Species 8472 with his rifle.

Tom Paris alerts the crew over combadge, "because of the Hirogen, we lost a member of Species 8472."

Captain Janeway orders, "bring him back to Sickbay."

Meanwhile…

In a shuttle bay, a number of unconscious crew members were on the floor. Only the three legs of the third Species 8472 member are visible beyond the shuttle bay's open doors and force field. Tuvok and Seven chase after the alien, using their EV suits to stay on Voyager's hull. When they catch up to it, they realize what it is up to.

Seven figures out, "it's tearing the ship's hull apart."

Tuvok adds, "fire."

Seven adds, "gladly." She uses her phaser rifle to take out the already weakened member of 8472 on the hull, letting it float away into space.

A hour or so later…

Captain Janeway suggests in Voyager's backup Sickbay, "the Hirogen said they've been chasing it for three weeks. Is there anything you can do?"

The EMH doctor adds, "I don't know enough about its physiognomy to treat its surface wounds…let alone any internal damage. Frankly, I'm at a loss."

Tom Paris reveals, "captain, just before we cornered it…Species 8472 accessed Deflector Control from this panel."

Seven adds, "we've analyzed the transmission protocols. It was attempting to open a singularity into its realm, but it failed."

Captain Janeway comments, "If it wasn't for the attempt at sabotage and the bioships on their way, I'd assume it was just trying to get home. Looks like I lost the bet."

Tom Paris wonders with a small chuckle, "what bet?"

Seven adds, "then the first officer will take your place."

Captain Janeway realizes, "that's what it looks like."

Tom Paris realizes, "not that I'm complaining, but did you just…?"

Captain Janeway insists, "enough, Tom. Don't make this harder than it already is."

Tom Paris says much to Captain Janeway's great annoyance, "good work."

Seven adds, "thanks." And with that, Seven leaves.

Captain Janeway coldly says, "you realize you're encouraging her?"

Tom Paris figures, "if that means our survival…so be it."

Some hours later…

Harry Kim reports, "temporal shielding down to sixty percent." The five bioships and six Hirogen ships nearby are firing at each other and at Voyager simultaneously with torpedoes and energy blasts.

Chakotay orders, "fire chroniton torpedoes!" Some chroniton torpedoes from Voyager hit some of the bioships and Hirogen ships with surprising success. Four of them are significantly weakened.

Tom Paris adds, "the Hirogen and Species 8472 are closing in from port and starboard. All escape trajectories have been cut off!"

Tuvok points out, "one more hit on the weakened ships…and they'll be destroyed. Captain…they're charging weapons at the relay station." The five bioships are arranging themselves into a stronger weapon.

Commander Janeway in the Commander's chair suggests, "we should only destroy them if we have to." The bridge shakes.

Harry Kim calls out, "temporal shielding at thirty percent!"

Tuvok points out, "they are hailing us."

Commander Janeway comments, "better late than never."

Chakotay orders, "B'Elanna, beam it in front of the bioships' path. Maybe then they won't fire."

The EMH doctor reports, "I'm afraid that that's not possible now."

Chakotay sighs, "open a channel."

A Hirogen appears on the viewscreen, "you've taken our prey and one of our hunters. Surrender them!"

Chakotay suggests, "call off your attack, and we'll return your crewman." He lies, "your crewman has succeeded in his hunt."

The Hirogen onscreen considers this, "let us beam him aboard…and we'll let you run."

Chakotay points out, "you won't be able to chase us if you're destroyed by a quantum singularity. Isn't that what powers your station?"

The Hirogen onscreen orders, "target everything at the three legged ones. This hunt ends now." And with that, the viewscreen changes back to seeing the ships around the relay station.

Captain Janeway comments, "not bad, Chakotay."

Tuvok reports, "the Hirogen are all firing at the bioships." The Hirogen's torpedoes and some more of Voyager's chroniton torpedoes manage to destroy the weakened bioships, but they're only seconds off when the bioships barely destroy the relay station. The bluish quantum singularity is released, which begins to pull in Voyager and the remaining three Hirogen ships. The other three exploded when hit enough by bioship energy blasts.

Harry Kim confirms, "the quantum singularity is exposed!" The bridge shakes again, but this time with smoke and explosions across Main Engineering and some of the Bridge's consoles. Many crew members are knocked over in both locations. Voyager starts spiraling into the singularity, along with the Hirogen ships.

Chakotay orders as he tries to remain calm, "report."

Harry Kim reports, "temporal shielding is gone!"

Commander Janeway realizes, "we're headed into the black hole."

Tom Paris calls out, "I need more power! We're being pulled in." The heavier Hirogen ships get pulled in faster as they creak loudly, causing them to have a series of explosions across their ships.

Chakotay adds, "transfer all available power to the engines! Can you lock on to the Hirogen?"

Harry Kim mutters, "no. There's too much interference from the overlapping gravitational eddies." The Hirogen ships start crumpling inward.

Tom Paris mutters, "it's not enough!"

Commander Janeway suggests, "we should shut down life support."

Tuvok reports, "structural integrity's failing. The hull is starting to buckle." Voyager continues to spiral into the singularity.

Chakotay orders, "I got a better idea. Target what's left of the Hirogen ships with a tractor beam. We're going to slingshot our way out."

Tom Paris calls out, "we're going in!"

Harry Kim says, "yes, sir." Voyager's main tractor beam pull on the nearest Hirogen ship wreckage, just as it explodes. The impact knocks Voyager further into the singularity, taking out the main tractor beam as a result. More explosions follow across the ship.

Commander Janeway suggests, "open the anti-matter injectors to one hundred twenty percent."

Tom Paris realizes, "commander…that could breach the core!"

Commander Janeway points out, "so will that black hole."

Chakotay adds, "you heard the commander."

Harry Kim sighs uneasily, "yes, ma'am." Voyager gets enough power to escape the singularity.

Tom Paris sighs with relief, "that was close."

Chakotay orders, "resume course for the time ship."

Tom Paris says as he tries to hide his disappointment, "aye, captain."

Many hours later…

Chakotay says, "Captain's Log, Stardate 51514.3. It's been twelve hours, and our sensors show no sign of any nearby bioships from Species 8472 or Hirogen ships. The crew is in some ways very disappointed that the relay station has knocked out the Hirogen network…but is in some ways happy that we survived. Still, crew morale is…complicated. The Maquis crew members want to stop the Dominion back home from taking over the Alpha Quadrant…while the Starfleet crew members want to stop the Krenim from eliminating millions if not billions of lives in the Delta Quadrant. I can't say I blame either one…but the Krenim are closer and more deadly, so that's what we're going to work on."

Commander Janeway says, "First Officer's Log, Stardate 51514.4. It's apparent that I and Chakotay are both good in some ways and better in different ways…but I'm amazed at how the crew is holding together under his command. Maybe something good came out of that stupid bet after all. I'm just getting used to being a commander, but I and my crew will go on. I fear though that after what happened, the hunt for Voyager is far from over."


	11. Episode 11: Bigger than Us

Out Of Time: A Star Trek Voyager Fanfiction Story

Episode 11:

On Day Sixty Five…

Captain's log, Stardate 51520.4. This morning's attack from the Krenim destroyed power grids on decks six, eleven, and fourteen. No casualties, but the replicators and the holodecks were badly damaged. We've gone to emergency rations. The situation has gotten worse. Environmental controls are going on and off. Neelix, along with several other crew members, have been promoted to make up for crew members we lost: From security officers to repair crews. Everyone seems so nervous lately with most of the Maquis crew members' nightmare starting to come true…and I'm not sure there's anything I can say to keep the crew's spirits up.

First Officer's log, Stardate 51520.6. Chakotay has his work cut out for him. Seven decks have been rendered uninhabitable, and we've had to relocate the crew. We even had to reinstall Seven's alcove to keep her alive…although I admit I'm tempted to pull the plug. Then again, I'm not in charge. Quarters are close, nerves are frayed…and I'm not sure what's more difficult to maintain: Voyager's systems or the crew's morale. What's important is that we're together working towards the same thing: Survival.

Some minutes later…

Tuvok says as he stands in his quarters, "enter."

Seven informs him as she walks in, "reporting for duty, Lieutenant."

Tuvok checks, "how are repairs coming?"

Seven concludes, "phasers and torpedo launchers are back online. After we make your customary rounds, I'd like to take you to deflector control. I had an inspiration last night about the temporal shielding."

Tuvok adds, "excellent."

Seven reveals, "we've been trying to match our shields to the temporal variance of their torpedoes, but I believe we must also match the deflector array to the inverse of that variance in order to maintain the shields longer."

Tuvok figures, "fascinating. When will the deflectors be ready?"

Seven points out, "they're ready now. But, the modifications are untested."

Tuvok decides, "then our rounds can wait. Take me to deflector control."

Seven adds, "understood." She and Tuvok leave Tuvok's quarters.

As Seven and Tuvok are walking down one of the corridors…

Harry Kim greets as he joins them, "hello, Tuvok…Seven. Still on duty?"

Tuvok responds, "affirmative."

Seven concludes, "I'll be off duty in a few hours."

Harry Kim figures cheerfully, "sounds good. See you later." And with that, Harry Kim turns into another damaged corridor.

Tuvok points out, "and Ensign Kim doesn't get difficult?"

Seven figures with a held back sigh, "he's now my cabin mate. As a Borg, I was accustomed to cohabitating with thousands of other drones. But even with a single human like Harry, I find it significantly more difficult to live with one crew unit."

Tuvok inquires, "in what way?"

Seven reveals, "Harry is not as negligent as some humans may be…but he is insistent on spending as much time as possible with me. And at times, it feels as monotonous as work."

Tuvok deduces, "perhaps you adapted too well to living in solitary."

Seven adds, "perhaps, but living in solitary feels even more monotonous now. I'll adapt."

Soon after…

Commander Janeway inquires, "weapons status?"

Tuvok reports, "phasers and torpedo launchers are still online."

Tom Paris adds, "the Krenim are within visual range."

Chakotay suggests, "on screen." Three Krenim ships are coming, charging weapons.

Tuvok urges, "Seven's modified temporal shields should be online in a moment."

Harry Kim points out, "it's three warships."

Chakotay suggests, "with the Krenim at this close of a range, I don't want to risk Voyager's structural integrity."

Commander Janeway concludes, "understood. Evasive maneuvers."

Chakotay confirms, "right."

Tom Paris remarks, "way ahead of you." Voyager spirals around the Krenim warships, letting their own torpedoes come towards them and blow two of the warships up before they can get out of range.

Harry Kim realizes, "we got them…all but one. They're firing!"

Chakotay orders as he tries to remain calm, "hold them off as long as you can! Bridge to Seven…where are those shields?" Voyager tries to steer out of range of incoming chroniton torpedoes from the remaining Krenim ship, but has to fire phasers at the torpedoes to suffer less damage verses actually being physically hit by them. The explosions knock Voyager to the side. The bridge rocks, with the crew members holding onto something intensely to avoid falling over.

Seven says over combadge, "stand by."

Harry Kim reports, "astrometrics is down! They're charging weapons again! We may not survive another hit."

Commander Janeway remarks, "Seven of Nine, we could use a little of that Borg efficiency right about now!"

Tom Paris calls out uneasily, "I can't shake them!" Voyager tries to turn to the right to avoid being in range of the Krenim ship, but it keeps following Voyager close enough to fire among the stars.

Harry Kim calls out uneasily, "they're targeting the bridge!"

Seven informs the main crew over combadge, "temporal shielding…is back online."

Harry Kim adds, "they're firing!"

Chakotay orders, "full port thrusters! Fire a chroniton torpedo into their torpedoes."

Tuvok warns, "but sir…it could knock out our temporal shields at this close of a range."

Commander Janeway points out, "it's better than being directly hit."

Tuvok figures, "acknowledged." Voyager turns on its side as some more chroniton torpedoes come its way. Voyager fires a chroniton torpedo, which makes a big enough explosion from the chroniton torpedoes to destroy the Krenim ship. Voyager rides the small resulting shockwave as it vanishes.

Tuvok reports, "temporal shields are holding. No damage."

Harry Kim reveals, "more Krenim ships!" Four Krenim ships appear.

Chakotay orders, "hail them."

Tuvok adds, "channel open."

Chakotay suggests, "Krenim vessels, this is Chakotay…captain of the starship Voyager. You may have noticed we have a defense against your torpedoes now. If you don't let us pass, we'll have no choice but to open fire."

Tuvok adds, "they're firing." A lot of chroniton torpedoes are coming at Voyager.

Chakotay sighs a little, "they don't want diplomacy? Fine. Bring the ship to the left fifty degrees downward…and shoot down the torpedoes on my mark." Voyager curves downward in a small arc, letting the chroniton torpedoes from the Krenim ships follow it.

Commander Janeway figures, "whether they like it or not, we'll pass."

Harry Kim reports, "ten Krenim warships are coming thirty degrees to the lower right!"

Tom Paris calls out, "Chakotay…now would be a good time!"

Chakotay orders, "fire!" Voyager fires phasers from behind while shooting chroniton torpedoes from the front, taking out many incoming chroniton torpedoes and destroying two of the Krenim ships from the impact of the following explosions in space.

Harry Kim adds, "captain, there's a space-time shock wave heading towards us. Sensor readings are erratic…but it's the time ship again."

Commander Janeway wonders uneasily, "where?"

Harry Kim reveals, "It originated approximately twenty light years from our position."

Chakotay urges, "Tom, get us out of here! Hold your fire!" A cloud of chroniton torpedoes come at Voyager from all directions, despite Voyager zigzagging to try to shake them.

Tom Paris insists, "we'll never outrun it, Chakotay."

Commander Janeway insists, "our new shields should help."

Chakotay calls out, "all hands, brace for impact!" A bluish white shockwave comes over the changing and devolving Krenim vessels around them. Then Voyager gets passed over by it.

Tuvok adds, "you were correct, commander. The temporal shielding has protected us. The wave front has passed."

Harry Kim says a little shaken, "captain." The Krenim ships have vanished from space…and different ships have taken their place.

Chakotay calls out shaken himself, "report!"

Harry Kim realizes, "it's Species 8472. It looks as though…they've taken over Krenim space. Or what's left of it. I just ran a scan…and sensors show no planets or colonies within range." On the viewscreen, shards of split open planets float in space. Species 8472's bioships are seen over long distances, but ten of them are coming straight for Voyager. Most of the crew is extremely shocked…too much for words.

Tom Paris mutters, "nothing but…bioships?!"

Chakotay urges, "calm down, Tom. We didn't know…!" Tom Paris gets up and takes out his handheld phaser…aiming it at Commander Janeway with teary eyes.

Harry Kim calls out, "Tom…don't!" Tuvok takes out his handheld phaser, aiming it at Tom Paris.

Tuvok orders, "put down the phaser…or I will fire."

Tom Paris mutters, "and to think we wasted our time in Krenim space...because of you! Nothing we did here matters: Not anymore!" Commander Janeway gets up as Tom Paris nervously holds his handheld phaser, teary eyed herself. Chakotay and Harry Kim are just as shaken.

Commander Janeway says in regret, "you think I don't care?! After all this time stuck in the Delta Quadrant, do you think that there's a day that goes by that I don't wish everyone on the crew could make their own choices? Unfortunately, this crew doesn't have that luxury."

Tom Paris mutters, "go to hell!" Tuvok stuns Tom Paris with his handheld phaser before Tom Paris can fire.

Tuvok says over combadge, "Security to the Bridge. Take Tom Paris to the Brig."

Chakotay asks, "Kathryn?"

Commander Janeway mutters coldly, "I'll be fine." In all that time, five of the ten incoming bioships group together to fire a bigger energy blast at Voyager. The impact shakes the Bridge a little as three Security crew members including Neelix are on their way.

Tuvok reports, "temporal shields are down to fifty percent."

Chakotay orders, "Harry, take the helm. Get us out of here!"

Harry Kim responds as he tries to hide his sadness, "yes, sir." Voyager goes to warp, leaving the incoming bioships behind seconds after more energy discharges barely miss them. Security crew members arrive at the scene.

Neelix mutters uneasily, "captain."

Chakotay says firmly, "as you were." Security positions an unconscious Tom Paris over their shoulders. A transporter beam beams them directly to the Brig.

At the same time, on the time ship…

Obrist reports, "something went wrong. The entire Krenim Imperium. It's gone! Some aliens we didn't even consider have decimated everything in it…except for a few bordering planets and time fragments."

Annorax insists, "Not possible. Our calculations were perfect!"

Obrist offers, "I may have an explanation. There was an anomalous temporal reading twenty light years from here. It came from a vessel."

Annorax asks, "what vessel?"

Obrist reveals, "component zero four nine beta: A ship called Voyager."

Annorax insists, "that ship was classified as an inert component. It shouldn't be generating a temporal field!"

Obrist points out, "but it is, and it was enough to throw off our calculations."

Annorax figures, "there is one more thing to consider: One of those bordering planets happens to be the home planet of a species that has troubled our space before. I find that to be more than a coincidence."

Obrist insists, "but that may also be miscalculated!"

Annorax concludes, "perhaps…but Voyager isn't within range anymore. Remake the most recent calculations…just to be sure. And if my calculations are right, then we eradicate that home planet first."

Obrist holds back a sigh, "yes, sir."

Some hours later…

Harry Kim is sitting on the edge of the bed in his quarters. He hears some beeping. Seven's Borg alcove is against one of the formerly open spaces on the walls. He says uneasily, "enter." Seven comes in.

Seven reminds him, "it's been a few hours."

Harry Kim realizes, "oh my…! I almost forgot. This is kind of a bad time, Seven."

Seven points out as she comes a little closer, "but we're off duty…unless you are feeling bad."

Harry Kim figures with mixed feelings, "yeah…I am. Did you hear about what happened with Tom?"

Seven adds, "yes. He acted quite illogically…given the circumstances."

Harry Kim concludes as he gets up, "yes, but it's more than that: It's what he felt at the time that's been getting to me…and to B'Elanna."

Seven points out as she remains standing, "I wasn't informed that B'Elanna was also impacted by this. I haven't seen her since."

Harry Kim sighs a little, "when she found out that Species 8472 has destroyed most of Krenim space, she…started blaming me all over again. I don't even know if I deserve it or not."

Seven points out as she briefly puts a hand on one of Harry Kim's, "from my increased studies of humanity, I believe this is a time when you would still want to illogically be alone…even though you're personally damaged." She starts to walk away.

Harry Kim points out, "I'm sorry…but I'm only human."

Seven remarks as she turns around, "no: You're an efficient human."

Harry Kim responds with a small chuckle, "thanks."

Seven adds, "knowing you, you'll inform me when you want to communicate again." And with that, Seven leaves Harry Kim alone in their quarters…both with teary eyes.


	12. Episode 12: Eye of the Beholder, Part 1

Out Of Time: A Star Trek Voyager Fanfiction Story

Episode 12:

Seven is unusually singing in the café Le Coeur De Lion with unusually longer hair and a certain gray gown like dress, "and I have waited so long. It must be right, it can't be wrong. Merci. Be generous to Claude this evening. Without him, my voice is empty. Good evening." As she steps down, the second officer accompanying the Commandant turns towards her.

The second officer with black medium hair orders, "sing."

Seven turns to him, "tonight's performance is over. Return tomorrow."

The second officer adds, "now." He takes out an old fashioned pistol.

Seven mutters coldly, "you want a fight?"

The second officer insists, "obey me…or I will fire."

The Commandant threatens, "I'd do what he says…or things could get ugly." Commander Janeway comes to them dressed in white.

She asks, "now, now…what's this? Mademoiselle Le Neuf will be happy to sing another song. Just give her a few minutes to freshen up."

Seven insists coldly, "it's late."

Commander Janeway orders coldly, "freshen up."

Seven concludes, "very well." She goes to the back of the café's bar.

Commander Janeway adds, "Commandant Karr." She shakes hand with him.

Commandant Karr with short brown hair deduces, "you know me."

Commander Janeway suggests as she sits down, "your reputation precedes you. I'm Katrine. Le Coeur de Lion is my establishment. The first round is with my compliments on one condition: You leave the war outside."

The second officer suggests, "I wish to speak with you. Alone."

Commander Janeway comments, "charming gentleman."

Commandant Karr explains soon after drinking some wine, "he is disoriented. Your world is unfamiliar to him."

Commander Janeway assures him, "he'll be comfortable soon enough. The arms of friends are open to all."

Some hours later…

Commander Janeway turns to Seven, "how'd we do?"

Seven figures, "insufficient for a Saturday night. Twelve hundred forty seven francs and eighty one Reich marks."

Commander Janeway concludes, "well, it should be enough to buy an oscillator to extend the range of our radio. First thing tomorrow morning, I want you to take a little trip to the countryside. There's a Monsieur Goulot who has a cottage just past the third bridge. He's got a wine cellar full of vacuum tubes. Tell him we need a high frequency oscillator. Offer him three hundred francs…but don't go any higher than five hundred."

Seven suggests, "we have more pressing needs."

Commander Janeway mutters, "again with lethal force?!"

Seven insists, "if we're going to take out the soldiers, we need a launcher that can fire armor piercing grenades.

Commander Janeway points out, "we're not trying to build an army here. We're trying to help the Resistance end this war from both sides."

Seven continues, "maybe it's time we did. Three more German battalions have occupied the city…and a Panzer division is holding position eleven kilometers away. When the Americans arrive and the fighting begins, I don't intend to be singing Moonlight Becomes You!"

Commander Janeway figures, "it's as though you want them destroyed."

Seven insists, "I'm tired of lighting the Nazi's cigarettes and laughing at their jokes. We should be helping the Allies by assassinating these pigs!"

Commander Janeway points out, "the moment we start shooting…we expose ourselves. Right now, no one suspects us…and I am not about to risk our entire operation because you've suddenly developed a trigger finger!"

Seven adds, "that is your opinion, Madame."

Commander Janeway mutters coldly, "I'm the leader of the movement here, and right now, my opinion is the only one that counts. So, get the oscillator. It's been a hard four years, but the Third Reich is feeling it too. We just have to hang on a little while longer…and then we don't have to see each other ever again. Word from the Americans is going to come any day."

Seven concludes, "perhaps." And with that, she leaves the café.

On an Unknown Day…

In an unusually dark blue cavern full of minerals and wide tunnels, two unusually paler skinned and unarmed Hirogen with battle like armor were standing over a very long line of Hirogen cage like restraints with the crew of Voyager trapped inside. That is, except for the Voyager crew's last hope. One of the pale Hirogen turns to the other, "how is the testing?"

The second pale Hirogen reveals, "the neural interfaces are stable. The holographic programming is starting to shape their personalities."

The first pale Hirogen says to her, "you have two hours."

The second pale Hirogen urges, "that may be cutting it a little close."

The first pale Hirogen insists, "we have to! Our society's at stake!"

The second pale Hirogen sighs, "I will accelerate the process."

The first pale Hirogen figures, "for all our sakes…you better." And with that, he disappears behind a nearby cave wall. The second pale Hirogen takes out a silver pod shaped flashlight like device and waves it over the side of each of the trapped crew members' necks like a magic wand.

At the same time…

The EMH doctor was running in another dark blue cave, with a group of armed Hirogen chasing after him. He passes by monotanium armored hut like buildings within much larger caves to his right. Among them are pale Hirogen walking around or talking. One of the armed Hirogen suggests, "this way!" The EMH doctor keeps running, but is getting tired due to how long his mobile emitter has been running without a recharge.

The EMH doctor sighs, "with me as Voyager's last hope against the hunters, there's only one thing left to do." He quickly presses some little buttons on his mobile emitter. The EMH doctor disappears as his mobile emitter falls to the ground. The group of armed Hirogen looks around.

One of them asks, "where did…?! Over here. I can smell it." He had noticed the mobile emitter. This armed Hirogen shows it to their captain.

Their captain chuckles a little, "you made excellent prey…making my ship crash land here. But now, your emitter will be a fine trophy."

A second armed Hirogen asks, "and what is this place?"

Their captain assures them, "probably pieces of scrap stolen by those pacifists…before they were hunted. Let's return to the surface for the upcoming hunt." He starts heading deeper into the twisting cave up ahead.

The first armed Hirogen challenges, "then there are no other relics."

Their captain figures, "I'm going to scout ahead…and find a way out of this weak place." And with that, he disappears behind a cave wall.

The first armed Hirogen instructs, "then we stay. We're lost anyway." Most of the Hirogen around him sit down in the cave near the cave huts.

Around the same time, as the Resistance is decoding a message…

Commander Janeway reveals, "American Fourth Infantry to invade Sainte Claire Tuesday dawn."

Neelix in brown formal clothing realizes, "that's two days from now!"

Commander Janeway adds, "require assistance. Disable enemy communications. End message."

Tuvok in black formal clothing reveals, "we should inform our friend on the border how soon the Americans will invade. And the German radio transmitter is housed at their Headquarters."

Ten or so minutes later…

At Nazi Headquarters in Sainte Claire, the Capitan concludes, "ever since my days at the university, I've admired this painting. And now it's mine. Our fellow officers might prefer gold or land, but for me…the greatest prize of war is art."

The Commandant remarks, "it's all valuable…one way or another." The Capitan pours himself some wine from his desk, and some for the Commandant.

The Capitan figures, "hear, hear!" He clinks glasses with the Commandant. Then they drink from their glasses for a brief time.

The Commandant suggests, "we entered this city with superior firepower…yet the victory may have been too easy."

The Capitan wonders uneasily, "sir?"

The Commandant figures, "think about it. Most of the citizens have been arrested for crimes against the Master Race…yet there are rumors that most of them have escaped."

The Capitan wonders, "are you suggesting…?!"

The Commandant answers, "curiously, no one has been arrested around Le Coeur De Lion."

The Capitan concludes, "I'll increase the patrols in the streets. The Master Race will stay strong!"

The Commandant concludes, "then we understand each other. Enter!"

The Capitan responds as B'Elanna in brown striped clothing walks in, "Brigitte."

B'Elanna says, "I'm sorry…I know I'm not supposed to come here. Don't blame him. I told him that I was ill…that I had to see you!"

The Commandant decides, "I will leave you two alone." And with that, he leaves them alone in the Capitan's room.

Not long after…

The second officer decides, "we have learned enough. Ready your weapons!" Two other officers with him with pistols start firing at Neelix, who falls over his bicycle. Seven in grayish clothes helps Neelix to his feet.

She urges as she fires back, "this way."

Neelix mutters as he follows her, "but the message...!"

Seven insists, "no time!" One of the officers goes down as panic comes over the nearest civilians. They hide behind a doorway, as the officers go right past them.

Neelix figures, "good thinking." Seven checks if anyone is coming.

She adds, "thanks. Come on! There's no time to waste." She and Neelix head back to the Le Coeur De Lion in a tricky path.

A night and a day later, in the minds of the trapped crew…

Seven sings in the Le Coeur De Lion, "that old black magic has me in its spell. That old black magic that you weave so well. Those icy fingers up and down my spine. The same old witchcraft when your eyes meet..." And it keeps going.

Later that night, after Tom Paris and Chakotay talk…

Commander Janeway instructs from the Le Coeur De Lion, "you'll maintain position here, twenty meters from the front doors. Arm yourself with a club and watch for any sign of trouble."

Tuvok responds, "understood." He takes out a wooden bowling pin shaped club from the back of the bar.

Commander Janeway continues, "now…we've observed a twenty second break in the guard rotation at four fifteen A.M. That should give you and me enough time to enter the building through the storm window on the eastern wall."

B'Elanna adds, "when I was there yesterday, I saw guards posted at all three stairways. You'll have to reach the second floor through the elevator shaft. The command post is in the main gallery at the end of the hall."

Commander Janeway goes on, "once inside, we plant the charge and blow the transmitter. Our friend at the border will help the Americans get through. When the battle starts, we'll release the knockout gas pockets across town and take out both sides at once. You'll remain here. If something goes wrong and we're caught, destroy all evidence of the Underground: Our contact list, decryption codes…everything."

B'Elanna confirms, "right."

Commander Janeway instructs, "we leave in one hour." She then notices Seven in black clothes with tied back hair putting more charges in a small box. Commander Janeway turns to her in concern, "we won't need that much of a bang."

Seven concludes, "I will put them back." She starts to take some charges out.

Commander Janeway sighs a little, "it's lucky I found your little mistake. It might have undermined our mission. Are you having second thoughts about tonight?"

Seven insists, "no."

Commander Janeway figures, "good…because I don't want any more mistakes."

At the same time…

The Hirogen captain places the mobile emitter on top of a gray monitor, with a Hirogen ship control panel console at its side. Nearby is the long line of cage like restraints, the trapped crew of Voyager, and the two pale Hirogen technicians from earlier. The first pale Hirogen urges, "and you're sure this will work?"

The Hirogen captain assures them, "with such advanced technology, you can prevent any future degradation to the holographic programming. All you'd need to do is study it and replicate it with the Hirogen technology you have at your disposal. Now, I must be going." He turns to leave.

The first pale Hirogen urges coldly, "and you won't tell anyone else about our existence…as pacifists?"

The Hirogen captain turns to him, "you have my word."

The first pale Hirogen suggests, "how can we be sure? Many Hirogen on the surface world would love to have neural interfaces to enhance their hunters. Then we'd become the next prey."

The Hirogen captain hints, "with what I'm planning to do with Voyager itself, the Hirogen on the surface will be able to become pacifists themselves."

The first pale Hirogen says in partial shock, "then…may you have internal peace." He offers his hand to the Hirogen captain's, who gladly shakes it.

The Hirogen captain echoes, "may you have internal peace." He then leaves the Hirogen cave lab.

Soon after Seven and Commander Janeway take out the officer in the room with the Nazi transmitter…

Commander Janeway instructs, "set the charge here. This looks like a message from one of their reconnaissance teams. These must be instructions for troop deployments. The Germans must be taking up new positions outside the city. It looks like they're mobilizing more troops than our sources originally expected…but they're moving armored units away from the valley. Least our friend at the border is… What are you doing? You haven't set the charge."

Seven concludes, "we got to get out of here." She finishes wiring that one charge to a purposely loose wire around the transmitter.

Commander Janeway mutters, "we were supposed to leave Nazi Headquarters intact. I should've known better than to trust you." She takes a pistol off the unconscious officer's person as she says this.

Seven recalls, "that is your opinion."

Commander Janeway coldly says, "I told you no more mistakes. You've just made your last one." She is about to ram the pistol into the back of Seven's head as a club, but Seven catches on and spin kicks her against a wall. Commander Janeway starts coughing as Seven makes the charges behind the transmitter start to go off. Seven runs for the main entrance, with Commander Janeway after her. Nazi Headquarters explodes in flames behind them, knocking them both over.

At the same time…

Tuvok rams his club against several incoming Nazi officers, knocking them out one by one. A Harry Kim in a worn down officer uniform sees Tuvok…and hesitates briefly. Harry Kim then calls out, "look out!" He suddenly turns on his own officers and starts punching and kicking several of them into unconsciousness. Tuvok almost smiles in deep respect for him.

At the same time…

The EMH doctor suddenly comes out of the mobile emitter while it's connected to the monitor, which is displaying what the rest of Voyager's crew is experiencing in their minds. The second pale Hirogen reports, "something is wrong. The neural interface…is destabilizing!" She is at the monitor.

The first pale Hirogen instructs, "shut it down and reboot it. We can't lose our test subjects: Not now!" The monitor overloads, knocking both pale Hirogen against the cave ground.

Within the minds of the crew…

Commander Janeway and Seven get up…to see one big tear where Nazi Headquarters was. A whole column of pale Hirogen caverns is visible, with human officers and pale armored Hirogen scattered across them. They even see their own human restraints…along with the rest of Voyager's organic crew members' restraints. Commander Janeway turns to Seven, "Seven?!"

Seven inquires uneasily, "Commander. Where are we?"

Commander Janeway suggests, "there's only one way to find out. We got to get inside."

At the same time, Chakotay in a soldier uniform along with many other soldiers are preparing to go into the tear themselves.


	13. Episode 13: Eye of the Beholder, Part 2

Out Of Time: A Star Trek Voyager Fanfiction Story

Episode 13:

In the Hirogen Underground, a half hour ago…

The second officer with black medium hair orders, "sing."

Seven turns to him, "tonight's performance is over. Return tomorrow."

The second officer adds, "now."

Seven mutters coldly, "you want a fight?"

Commander Janeway adds, "Commandant Karr."

Commandant Karr with short brown hair deduces, "you know me."

Commander Janeway suggests as she sits down, "your reputation precedes you. I'm Katrine. Le Coeur de Lion is my establishment. The first round is with my compliments on one condition: You leave the war outside."

Seven suggests, "we have more pressing needs."

Commander Janeway mutters, "again with lethal force?!"

Seven insists, "I'm tired of lighting the Nazi's cigarettes and laughing at their jokes. We should be helping the Allies by assassinating these pigs!"

Commander Janeway points out, "the moment we start shooting…we expose ourselves. Right now, no one suspects us…and I am not about to risk our entire operation because you've suddenly developed a trigger finger!"

The second pale Hirogen reveals, "the neural interfaces are stable. The holographic programming is starting to shape their personalities."

The first pale Hirogen says to her, "you have two hours."

The second pale Hirogen urges, "that may be cutting it a little close."

The first pale Hirogen insists, "we have to! Our society's at stake!"

The EMH doctor sighs, "with me as Voyager's last hope against the hunters, there's only one thing left to do."

The Hirogen captain chuckles, "you made excellent prey…making my ship crash land here. But now, your emitter will be a fine trophy."

The Commandant figures, "think about it. Most of the citizens have been arrested for crimes against the Master Race…yet there are rumors that most of them have escaped."

The Capitan wonders, "are you suggesting…?!"

The Commandant answers, "curiously, no one has been arrested around Le Coeur De Lion."

The first pale Hirogen urges, "and you're sure this will work?"

The Hirogen captain assures them, "with such advanced technology, you can prevent any future degradation to the holographic programming. All you'd need to do is study it and replicate it with the Hirogen technology you have at your disposal. Now, I must be going." He turns to leave.

The first pale Hirogen urges coldly, "and you won't tell anyone else about our existence…as pacifists?"

The Hirogen captain turns to him, "you have my word."

Commander Janeway mutters, "we were supposed to leave Nazi Headquarters intact. I should've known better than to trust you."

Seven recalls, "that is your opinion."

Commander Janeway coldly says, "I told you no more mistakes. You've just made your last one."

Harry Kim calls out, "look out!"

The second pale Hirogen reports, "something is wrong. The neural interface…is destabilizing!"

The first pale Hirogen instructs, "shut it down and reboot it. We can't lose our test subjects: Not now!"

Commander Janeway turns to Seven, "Seven?!"

Seven inquires uneasily, "Commander. Where are we?"

Commander Janeway suggests, "there's only one way to find out. We got to get inside."

At the present time…

On the bridge of a certain Hirogen, the Hirogen captain from earlier sees the time ship coming closer to the bluish Hirogen homeworld. Past the Hirogen homeworld, there's a seemingly endless trail of quantum singularity time fragments in time frozen space. The Hirogen captain starts to order as he contemplates about whether he should use lethal force or not, "target…" Suddenly, a Hirogen rifle blasts the Hirogen captain from behind. He is knocked against the floor, groaning. The Hirogen captain asks, "what is the…?!"

His second officer shouts, "you…lied to us! You said that the runaways had starved down there…but you were really protecting them! Why?!"

The Hirogen captain mutters, "I…needed…their technology. Don't you…see? Our culture…is dying!"

His second officer insists, "then maybe it will end…here." He blasts the Hirogen captain again, leaving him motionless. The second officer orders, "beam a party down to the caves. Our Alpha denied us a proper hunt…but no longer!"

At the same time, in the minds of the crew…

Harry Kim notices Seven and Commander Janeway. He realizes, "Seven." He reaches for a phaser than isn't there…then realizes that fact as he runs out of range of several pistols. Harry Kim calls out, "whoa!"

Chakotay turns towards Commander Janeway, "Kathryn!" As Seven and Commander Janeway run through the tear, a bright flash of light shines as the scene in the tear overtakes the scene in Sainte Claire. But even that changes. The crew of Voyager sees Borg drones of former Nazi officers and Hirogen…with Borg alcoves instead of the Hirogen technology. And leading them is the image of Seven.

Seven orders, "assimilate them!"

The Borg's collective voice echoes, "we are the Borg. We will add your biological and technological distinctiveness to our own. You will service us. Resistance…is futile."

Commander Janeway mutters, "like hell it is!" She starts firing a phaser rifle that has appeared in her hands at the incoming drones. Some of them fall to the ground unconscious.

Chakotay points out, "wait! Something's not right here. It's as though…we're dreaming." A phaser rifle suddenly appears in his hand. Seven herself is being chased by Borg versions of the crew, who's uneasily reaching for a suddenly appearing phaser rifle.

She then realizes, "doctor? Interesting. A neural interface…that's destabilizing?!"

Harry Kim is being chased by a Klingon tribe across the caves, led by a more primal version of B'Elanna. He calls out, "doctor! I can hear you…but what is this madness?!"

B'Elanna and Tom Paris are being chased by Species 8472 across the caves, firing modified phaser rifles at them as they run. B'Elanna then pauses, "doc?! This is not a good time!"

Tom Paris mutters, "I'll say." Some members of Species 8472 fall to the ground unconscious.

The EMH doctor calls out to Voyager's main crew members, "everyone listen! None of this is real! I thought I could turn off the neural interface from within, but it instead started to destabilize. The only way to save yourselves is to calm down!"

B'Elanna, Tom Paris, and Harry Kim mutter, "easier said than done!"

Commander Janeway mutters, "Seven makes a tempting target…but I think Chakotay is right. I remember…now." The bad images around the main crew members suddenly change to darkness in relieving realization as Commander Janeway's realization echoes in the minds of the rest of the main crew members. That is, until they realize that the darkness around them is absolute and closing in. At the same time, the bad images come back to attack them all.

Chakotay urges, "if we're going to get out of this alive, we need more inner strength."

Tom Paris mutters sarcastically, "that's optimistic."

Commander Janeway insists, "no…it is! I know this sounds crazy, but we need to make the doctor's voice stronger within us to help him turn it off."

B'Elanna figures, "better than letting a neural interface get the best of us."

Tom Paris sighs a little, "I'm in." The bad images start getting closer.

Neelix adds, "I'm in."

Harry Kim adds more confidently, "so am I."

Seven suggests, "if this will end the destabilization, I will assist you."

Chakotay concludes, "good. Keep concentrating on the doctor."

Tuvok concludes somewhat irritated, "I cannot…think straight!"

Commander Janeway adds, "Tuvok? Are you…? Tuvok!" Tuvok falls deeper into the darkness, despite trying to reach out to him.

The EMH doctor reports, "the neural interface…is going offline."

In the physical world…

Voyager's crew has been released from the cage like restraints by the exploding monitor. The main crew of Voyager awakens from their latest nightmare, except for motionless Tuvok. Commander Janeway goes over to him. She mutters uneasily, "Tuvok."

The EMH doctor with his mobile emitter back on reveals, "he's still breathing...barely." He had felt Tuvok's pulse.

B'Elanna reveals as she returns back to the cave lab, "the explosion must have released the doctor. He should be back in his…mobile emitter." Several pale Hirogen are revealed to have fallen unconscious around the caves. Harry Kim and Tom Paris return soon after B'Elanna does.

Harry Kim almost realizes, "we did this?"

Seven urges, "no. The doctor indirectly did this to preserve us."

Harry Kim comments, "still…I still feel guilty."

Neelix mutters, "me too."

Tom Paris concludes, "well, thanks."

Seven tries to assure Harry Kim, "only the doctor was in error."

The EMH doctor mutters, "you're welcome. But in case you haven't noticed, we have to stop a time ship from reaching the Hirogen homeworld…like we were going to do before I was put onboard a Hirogen ship as a safety precaution! Some safety precaution that…"

Tom Paris wonders, "and just how do we get back to Voyager?"

The EMH doctor reveals, "I know the way out...but the Hirogen hunt for the time ship is soon to begin."

Commander Janeway figures, "I'll carry Tuvok." She struggles to put Tuvok's body over her shoulder.

Chakotay suggests, "it'll take two of us to bring him to Voyager safely." He helps Commander Janeway lift Tuvok over their shoulders.

Commander Janeway adds, "right."

The EMH doctor tries to assure them, "as far as I can tell, this underground society is pacifistic. Their armor may only be for protection against falling monotanium and earthquakes."

Neelix mutters, "not completely."

B'Elanna points out uneasily, "even if they didn't mean to take away our thoughts, there won't be a society left if we don't hurry."

Seven wonders, "how do you know all of this?"

The EMH doctor points out, "evidently, I can put a timer on when I come in and out of my mobile emitter. After the Hirogen captain betrayed Voyager's crew, I've been following him all the way to this psychological torture chamber. That is, until he realized it…and left me no choice but to hide in my mobile emitter."

Tom Paris insists, "then let's go already!"

The EMH doctor suggests, "this way."

Chakotay urges, "right behind you." Almost all of the main conscious crew members of Voyager, followed by the rest of Voyager's conscious crew members, follow the EMH doctor out of the caves. At the same time, they see armed Hirogen firing upon the cave huts.

Neelix points out, "I thought you said…!"

The EMH doctor concludes, "the Hirogen captain's crew must have found out that he has been helping this underground society."

Commander Janeway realizes, "but giving them the holographic programming necessary to make us believe we were in…?"

The EMH doctor concludes, "exactly." Pale Hirogen run from the armed Hirogen as they go down one by on. Cave huts go up in smoke.

Chakotay tries to point out, "can we do anything to help them?!"

Harry Kim points out, "sir, we don't even have our phasers."

B'Elanna mutters, "we should just let them be erased!"

Commander Janeway insists, "I personally agree with you, but I don't think Chakotay does."

Chakotay figures, "they may be our enemies, but that doesn't mean they deserve non-existence!"

Tom Paris mutters, "need I point out that there's still a time ship?!"

Chakotay sighs, "right." Voyager's crew keeps going, not looking back much longer.

By the time most of Voyager's main crew gets back to Voyager's Bridge…

Commander Janeway figures, "that was too easy."

Harry Kim reports, "a time incursion is occurring! The Hirogen that were on the ship…are non-existent."

Chakotay orders, "Take us off the planet. Get temporal shielding online! We're going after that time ship."

A random crew member adds, "aye, sir."

Seven deduces, "temporal shielding at one hundred percent efficiency." The time ships fires its time incursion beam at the Hirogen homeworld, just as Voyager flies into space.

Chakotay suggests, "target their…!" Suddenly, the temporal shockwave stops just as the time ship goes to warp. The time fragments start disappearing.

Harry Kim adds uneasily, "the ship's using the time fragments as cover. We lost sensor readings on it!"

Seven reports, "temporal shielding is holding."

Commander Janeway mutters, "it could take weeks to find them again. How are repairs coming in Astrometrics?"

Seven adds, "it should be back online in a few days."

Chakotay sighs, "very well. Double the repair crew working on Astrometrics. If there's any chance of finding that ship now, it's through Astrometrics."

Seven concludes, "yes, captain."

Meanwhile, in Tuvok's mind…

Around Tuvok is a transporter room crossed with school sized bleachers. Most of the Voyager's crew in civilian clothes is on the bleachers…but not the main crew. Neelix in a black and white formal dress is standing in front of Tuvok in brown Vulcan robes. Neelix calls out over a microphone, "welcome to Illogic…the dating game show that doesn't have to make sense! And here are the contestants!" Commander Janeway in a cowgirl outfit, Seven in a Borg like costume without a Borg like head, and the true form of Seska in brown Bajoran clothing suddenly appear on the transporter.

Tuvok mutters, "I will not participate in this degrading game!"

Neelix responds, "look at him. He's so eager to play!" The crowd cheers wildly.

Tuvok calls out as loud as he can with his arms up, "no!"

At the same time…

The non-corporeal spirit of Kes looks down upon the insulting scene. She sighs, "he doesn't even notice me. Only Tuvok can save himself now."

Meanwhile, on the physical ship of Voyager…

First Officer's log, Stardate 51540.2. With the Hirogen gone and Tom Paris back in the Brig, the rivalry between the Maquis crew members and the Starfleet crew members has gotten worse. Anesthizine gas had to be used to stop the crew from going at each others' throats. And Tuvok's condition isn't doing so well either. Seven suggested Borg nanoprobes, but I pointed out that it wouldn't repair Tuvok's state of mind. I hope that Kes is watching over him, wherever she is.

Captain's log, Stardate 51540.3. Maybe focusing on repairing Astrometrics wasn't a good idea. Because of the holodecks and replicators still overloaded, the Maquis crew members and the Starfleet crew members actually fought each other in multiple corridors. We had to use anesthizine gas to calm things down...and we confined the ones responsible to quarters. Otherwise, both Brigs would be full. I could use Tuvok's help in having better security measures…but who knows when he'll wake up?

Around the same time, in Tom Paris's quarters…

Tom Paris says to a datapad, "Begin. To Admiral Paris. Pause and erase. Begin. Hey, dad…long time, no see. Chances are you'll never receive this letter. But in case you do, there are a few things I wanted to say. First of all, bad news. Umm, I'm in jail again. Wait, keep listening…don't turn this off! I want you to know why I almost literally blew off Commander Janeway, because it's not what you think. Species 8472, and a very dangerous species at that, have probably destroyed most of the Delta Quadrant by now…and all because of Commander Janeway's recklessness. It began when the girl of my dreams was arrested on the homeworld of a telepathic race called the Mari…"


	14. Episode 14: The Spirits Within

Out Of Time: A Star Trek Voyager Fanfiction Story

Episode 14:

On Day Seventy, in normal time…

Chief Medical log, Stardate 51527.7. Despite our disturbing encounters with the Entharians, Species 8472, the Hirogen, and among our own crew, things are calming back down and the main crew is still working together. That is, besides Tuvok and Tom…who I wish I could have more sympathy for. If it wasn't for Seven's all business attitude and Chakotay's respected sympathy for all life, I'd have more crew members to treat. What I still don't get is Commander Janeway's hatred of Seven. They're both mainly about business, science, and having the crew's interests at heart. But evidently, I guess their interests differ when it comes to a time ship. But does anyone ask how I feel about a ship that can erase Voyager from existence? No! Does anyone ask about my day anymore? Of course not. I'm just their main doctor…now with an inexperienced Ensign as a medical assistant. Evidently, I too am becoming emotional over the state of this crew. Computer, erase the last six lines.

Not long after…

On the time ship, Obrist reports, "scanning the vessel. Their defensive shielding is generating a level nine temporal disruption!"

Annorax orders, "collect samples. Two random lifeforms, ten square meters of the hull."

Obrist responds, "yes, sir."

Annorax suggests, "Disable their shielding. Prepare to initiate a temporal incursion."

At the same time…

Chakotay orders, "report."

Harry Kim reveals uneasily, "that entire vessel's in a state of temporal flux. It's like they exist outside space-time."

A random crew member realizes, "they're scanning us!"

Commander Janeway mutters, "get ahold of yourself."

Chakotay mutters, "that's enough, Kathryn. Get a…!" Suddenly, Chakotay and Tom Paris are beamed directly off Voyager.

Seven deduces in shock, "temporal shielding is…disabled."

Harry Kim adds, "Tom is…no longer on Voyager."

Commander Janeway orders, "this can't be happening. Get a lock on them!"

Harry Kim urges a little shaken, "I'm trying, but I can't isolate their signals."

Seven reports, "they're attempting to communicate with us."

Commander Janeway suggests, "on screen." Annorax appears on the viewscreen.

He says, "state your identity."

Commander Janeway responds, "I'm Acting Captain Janeway of the Federation Starship Voyager. Who are you, and where are my men?!"

Annorax answers, "I am Annorax of the Krenim Imperium. We've transferred your crewmen to my vessel for further analysis. We recently discovered that your ship does not come from this quadrant."

Commander Janeway reveals, "we come from Earth: A planet sixty five thousand light years from here. We're on our way home."

Annorax concludes, "I see."

Commander Janeway suggests, "we've been observing some rather unusual events in the region. It seems your Imperium never existed. Perhaps you could shed some light on why this is?"

Annorax says as he tries to remain calm, "that doesn't concern you. What is important is that you understand that I bear you no hostility. But, you have diverted me from my mission."

Commander Janeway figures, "your mission. I assume that you're responsible for the changes in the time line?"

Annorax avoids the question, "you're a long way from your world. In a manner of speaking, so am I. Unfortunately, only one of us can go home again. Your sacrifice will restore the lives of countless millions. I'm sorry."

Seven reports, "temporal shielding is back online. Weapons…are online."

Harry Kim adds, "Astrometrics and sensors…are still online."

Commander Janeway suggests, "lock onto the time ship. Maybe we can beam Tom and Chakotay back with the time ship's shields down."

Seven uneasily says, "targeting the Krenim time vessel."

Harry Kim says, "I'm reading a massive energy build-up from the temporal incursion beam."

Seven challenges, "temporal shields are weakening. We should have left when we had the chance."

Commander Janeway calls out, "one more outburst from you, and you can spend thirty days imprisoned in Cargo Bay 2!"

Seven mutters coldly, "yes…Commander." The time ship shoots its time incursion beam at Voyager.

Harry Kim realizes, "we're being pushed out of the space-time continuum!"

Commander Janeway realizes, "he's trying to erase us from history."

Seven deduces in partial relief, "I've scanned their propulsion system. Their vessel's mass prevents them from exceeding warp six. We can escape...but our structural integrity is still impaired."

Commander Janeway comments, "so it'll be a bumpy ride."

Harry Kim wonders uneasily, "what about Tom and Chakotay?"

Commander Janeway suggests, "we'll have to come back for them. I'm not about to let my crew fire on that time ship unless we find a way to avoid destroying Tom and Chakotay. Is that clear?!"

Harry Kim realizes, "perfectly."

Commander Janeway orders, "this is Acting Captain Janeway. As soon as we're out of range of the temporal incursion beam, B'Elanna will be taking command of what's left of Voyager. As of right now…all hands, clear the outer sections and prepare for wide scale breaches! Seven, activate the transverse bulkheads!"

Seven reports, "temporal shields are failing."

Commander Janeway urges, "engage warp seven!" Voyager goes into warp, leaving the fading temporal incursion beam behind it.

Harry Kim adds in partial relief, "they're not in pursuit."

Seven reports, "we're losing the outer hull. The transverse bulkheads are holding." Pieces of Voyager's outer hull go flying into space as Voyager barely escapes from the time ship. It then stops in orbit around a star, in hopes of not being detected easily by the bioships of Species 8472.

Fifteen minutes or so later…

B'Elanna in the captain's ready room says, "you can't be serious. Almost two months ago, you reduced me to the rank of Ensign!"

Commander Janeway looks up at her from the ready room desk, "you're right: I did. But now this crew needs someone else who can see both sides of the problems we're facing: Someone that can't be Chakotay, given the circumstances. I can't think of someone more qualified for that position than you."

B'Elanna insists, "even if this was supposed to be touching, I haven't even been Chief Engineer for over a month because of you! And if it wasn't for Tom and Chakotay being captured for some immoral science experiment, I would've broken Tom out and led another mutiny against you for letting us…!"

Commander Janeway mutters uneasily, "I didn't invite you here for debate. I just want to know one thing: Can you handle command of Voyager…or should I turn it over to someone less qualified?"

B'Elanna sighs, "fine. Someone has to clean up your mess anyway."

Commander Janeway mutters coldly, "as you were."

B'Elanna turns to her, "Commander: Feel lucky that I'm keeping you on the Bridge as Commander. But if you get out of line again, like you did when you wrongfully imprisoned Seven…I'll relieve you of duty. Understood?!"

Commander Janeway comments, "oh, I don't blame you for being angry at me. I just hope you don't let command decisions go to your head as I clearly have…because I don't even know if I am doing the right thing by giving up command of this vessel to someone like you."

B'Elanna says as she tries to calm down, "I assume there's still some life in Voyager yet. As you were…Commander."

Commander Janeway chuckles a little. She comments, "maybe I am doing the right thing after all." And with that, she leaves B'Elanna to her new position. B'Elanna sits in the main ready room chair.

B'Elanna bittersweetly comments, "comfy." She says over her combadge, "Seven, report to my ready room."

Seven responds, "yes, captain." She heads to the ready room door.

Not long after…

B'Elanna in the captain's ready room says in response to some beeping, "come in." Seven comes into the ready room.

Seven concludes, "you wanted to see me?"

B'Elanna figures, "as a matter of fact, I do. As of right now, you are to be Chief Engineer."

Seven inquires, "captain?"

B'Elanna explains, "we could use some Borg ingenuity to increase our chances of surviving hell. And I understand that your alcove can be carried to another section of the ship?"

Seven answers, "yes."

B'Elanna points out, "Main Engineering is part of one of the closed off decks…so your alcove would be moved to the Bridge. I assume that won't be much different than Cargo Bay 2."

Seven figures, "perhaps. I will comply…but I have something relevant to say."

B'Elanna adds, "what is it, Seven?"

Seven points out, "Commander Janeway has left control of Voyager to you, when she knows that your personal relation with Tom and your former rank will influence your judgment. This would only justify Commander Janeway's illogical decisions that brought us here."

B'Elanna sighs, "look. I told Commander Janeway personally that if she got out of line again, she would be relieved of duty. Isn't that enough?"

Seven comments, "for the good of the crew collective, it better be." And with that, Seven leaves B'Elanna to her thoughts.

B'Elanna sighs to herself with teary eyes, "I'll get you back, Tom. That's a promise."


	15. Episode 15: Deep Breaths

Out Of Time: A Star Trek Voyager Fanfiction Story

Episode 15:

On Day Seventy Three…

Captain's log, 51532.3. Seven and I have been doing all we can to repair Voyager, but so far we've only gotten life support back to full capacity. Quarters have become closer and fewer. Weapons are still at full capacity. Now if we could just blast through a bunch of ships to find out where in Gre'Thor Tom and Chakotay are, I'd feel a whole lot better than I do now. The only thing keeping the Maquis from mutinying is the fact that I'm now captain…and that I'll do whatever it takes to keep Voyager alive.

A half hour later…

The rest of the remaining uneasy crew is gathered around B'Elanna and Commander Janeway in the Mess Hall. B'Elanna speaks up, "each of you has done their best, but determination alone isn't going to hold this ship together. It's time we faced reality. We've lost nine decks…and more than half the ship has been destroyed. I know that some of you want to go home and take on the Dominion. But even if we do get there, we need Voyager to stop them. At this point, the only way that the crew is going to survive is by reviving Voyager. And that means we need all the help we can get. But it won't be forced either. Anyone who doesn't want to help can use an escape pod to back out now." No crew members steps up to answer this.

Commander Janeway figures, "brilliant."

B'Elanna continues, "that's what I thought. We will try to find allies to get Chakotay and Tom back from the time ship. Whether you're Maquis or Starfleet, we all either want Chakotay or Tom back…which is why we'll be going after the time ship when we have a fighting chance. Dismissed." The rest of the crew heads back to their positions. B'Elanna sarcastically says, "I hope you're happy." She leaves the Mess Hall.

Commander Janeway remarks, "as a matter of fact…I am." She follows B'Elanna out of the Mess Hall…and towards some Jefferies tubes leading back to the Bridge.

Some hours later…

Harry Kim is standing in his quarters. He hears some beeping. He says a little shaken, "enter." Seven comes in.

Seven suggests, "you wanted to communicate again?"

Harry Kim concludes, "yes. I've realized that I do deserve to be shut out by the Maquis."

Seven urges, "elaborate."

Harry Kim sighs, "because I put too much faith in former Captain Janeway and Starfleet procedure…when I should've been thinking about what was actually best for both sides."

Seven adds, "that was an error on your part…but you will adapt."

Harry Kim concludes, "thanks. Does that mean we're still together?" Seven kisses Harry Kim on the lips.

Seven responds, "was that too direct?"

Harry Kim chuckles a little, "not at all." They kiss again and embrace each other, briefly forgetting about all the terrible things that have happened to Voyager's crew.


	16. Episode 16: Personal Vendetta

Out Of Time: A Star Trek Voyager Fanfiction Story

Episode 16:

On Day One Hundred Thirty Three…

Captain's Log, Stardate 51641.2. Our condition has left us vulnerable to the wrath of Species 8472…so we've taken refuge in a class nine nebula. Most of the crew is still active…but barely. And yes, we have survived in our search for the time ship and repairs…but Voyager seems to be getting worse by the minute. And I don't know how much longer I can keep us together in Gre'Thor. It might as well be. I don't know how Chakotay kept everyone together...but what I said two months ago seems to be working.

First Officer's Log, Stardate 51641.4. Thanks to Species 8472, we're forced to hide in a nebula until we can repair the ship. Everyone's pulling double duty. I myself am doubling as an Engineer. Tuvok has recently woken up…but the Doctor says that he may not be the same Tuvok we used to know. Whatever the hell that means! Tuvok has been through what the rest of Voyager's crew has been through…and I've known him for years. Least as First Officer, I can say whatever the hell I want.

After Harry Kim and Commander Janeway fix the ventilation system by themselves…

On the Bridge, the EMH doctor insists, "Ensign Kim found time to be treated. So can you."

Commander Janeway wonders, "how is Harry?"

B'Elanna mutters, "maybe you missed something."

Commander Janeway turns to her, "maybe I did." They glare at each other.

The EMH doctor points out, "he'll be fine, but I'm surprised he didn't asphyxiate. I told you eight minutes on that deck: Not eight and a half, not nine, and certainly not twelve!"

Commander Janeway insists, "would you rather have an indoor nebula? If we didn't stop it then and there, it would have flooded another two decks!" She starts coughing violently.

B'Elanna concludes, "ohh…that's right. There weren't any other personnel we could spare."

Commander Janeway mutters coldly, "wait just a minute! This was just to settle a personal grudge?!" She coughs again.

B'Elanna retorts sarcastically, "and you wouldn't know what that's like…would you?" They both take out a handheld phaser, aiming it at each other. Tuvok, coming up from his station, quickly takes out both Commander Janeway and B'Elanna with his own handheld phaser. The shocked EMH doctor is almost speechless.

He concludes uneasily, "better late…than never."

Tuvok replies, "thank you, Doctor. How long until…?"

The EMH doctor advises, "the alveoli in Commander Janeway's lungs have been chemically burned. I want her off her feet for the next forty eight hours."

Tuvok figures, "very well. Think you should do a mental check up on Commander Janeway as well?"

The EMH doctor figures, "about time someone noticed."

Meanwhile, soon after Chakotay is brought before Annorax…

Annorax concludes, "well, you look rested."

Chakotay wonders, "where's my crewmate?"

Annorax sitting at a certain table says as he tries to remain calm, "he should have been here by now. No doubt he's making himself difficult. I've never seen such an intransigent young man."

Chakotay points out, "you've had us in isolation for two months. We've been scanned, poked and prodded. How do you expect us to act?!"

Annorax insists, "with some degree of dignity and restraint. Your crewmate has none."

Chakotay deduces, "he's been in isolation for who knows how long before you showed up...and now he's just coming out of two months of isolation on this ship! If I was in isolation longer, I'd be acting the same way."

Annorax sighs a little, "I had no idea."

Chakotay urges as he remains standing, "what do you want from us?"

Annorax hints, "at the moment: Information." Tom Paris shows up from behind a certain doorframe.

He sarcastically says, "anything for such a charming host. Are you all right?"

Annorax suggests, "the galley has prepared a selection of unique delicacies. You won't find them anywhere else in the galaxy. Please, join me. Malkothian spirits. An extremely rare vintage: The only bottle known to exist. Your captain said that your vessel is trying to reach home. I hadn't realized how far your home was. You're an anomalous component: Alone, disconnected…impossible to predict. You have no idea how you've complicated my mission." Tom Paris and Chakotay sit down at the table.

Tom Paris adds, "glad to hear it."

Annorax offers, "when I first encountered your vessel, it was badly damaged…barely functioning. What if I told you that in the blink of an eye, I could restore Voyager to its former condition? That you and I would never have met? That you might even find yourself closer to the Alpha Quadrant?"

Chakotay realizes, "by using the weapon on this ship to alter history."

Annorax reveals, "yes. I can control the destiny of a single molecule…or an entire civilization. How's the wine?"

Chakotay comments soon after drinking some wine, "excellent."

Tom Paris figures soon after taking some bites of exotic food, "definitely better than prison food. It's almost too good to be true…because I'm starving."

Annorax goes on, "this bottle is the only component left of the once powerful Malkoth race. Everything else about them: Cities, culture, the very species itself… It never existed because of me. Every dish you see here comes from a civilization that has been erased from time. Mister Paris, you're devouring the last remnants of the Alsuran Empire."

Tom Paris mutters, "I should have known it was." He and Chakotay stop eating soon after hearing what Annorax revealed about the food.

Annorax concludes, "I have collected artifacts from hundreds of worlds. This vessel is more than a weapon: It's a museum of lost histories. You two gentlemen almost became artifacts yourselves, but I've decided to spare your vessel."

Tom Paris inquires, "why?!"

Chakotay figures, "hold on. Let's hear what he has to say first. After all, we got nowhere else to go right now."

Tom Paris sighs, "fine."

Annorax insists, "call it an act of compassion. You're trying to reach home. In a way, so am I. We can work together to achieve both our goals."

Chakotay wonders, "what do you propose?"

Annorax deduces, "in order to make the calculations required to restore Voyager, I need to know about some of your experiences in this quadrant: What species you interacted with, how other components were affected by your presence…"

Tom Paris chuckles a little, "you can't find her, can you? I think Captain Janeway has been eluding you for the past two months. Otherwise, you would've destroyed Voyager by now."

Chakotay urges uneasily, "Tom!"

Annorax figures, "oh, it's quite all right. I understand that you've been in isolation longer than I thought."

Tom Paris insists, "that may be, but I'm not a cold blooded…!"

Annorax pushes back as he tries to remain calm, "I'm offering you a way out of this situation! You accept my offer…or when I do find Voyager, I will destroy it.

Tom Paris figures as he gets up, "well, I heard enough! How many civilizations will you have to erase to send us merrily on our way? No thanks. I spent too much time in isolation to stand for…!"

Chakotay suggests, "Tom! I know you're upset, but try to calm down: There may be an alternative. You said you could control the destiny of a single molecule. If you made a precise enough calculation, could you restore Voyager without harming anyone?"

Annorax suggests, "it is possible, but it's extremely difficult. That's why I need your cooperation."

Tom Paris mutters, "I'd rather not exist than be stuck here to listen to any of this!"

Chakotay points out, "you know that's not true. Please…have a seat."

Tom Paris insists, "Chakotay, we can't trust him!"

Annorax reasons, "you're correct. Given the circumstances…there is no reason to trust me. But trust isn't necessary. We need each other. Obrist, show our guest to his new quarters. I'll do everything in my power to make you comfortable here, Mister Paris. All I ask in return is that you keep an open mind." A uneasy Tom Paris is escorted away to his new quarters.

While Chakotay is concluding the discussion with Annorax…

B'Elanna is in the conference room with Seven, Tuvok, Neelix, and Harry Kim. They each have a cup in their hands. B'Elanna says, "to distant friends." They each drink what's in the cup in their hands.

Neelix wonders, "well?"

Tuvok figures, "interesting."

Harry Kim tries to assure him, "not bad. Not bad at all."

B'Elanna wonders, "what is it exactly?"

Neelix reveals, "I call it the Elixir of Endurance. It's loaded with amino acids, carbohydrates…all the nutrients necessary for the crew to withstand these stressful conditions."

B'Elanna realizes, "ration cubes."

Neelix figures, "well, yes, yes…but this time, pureed and mixed with water and enhanced with Talaxian spices."

Seven comments, "it is offensive. Fortunately, taste is irrelevant."

B'Elanna adds, "anyway, it's been a few days since we've gathered in one place. How are the repairs coming?"

Seven reports, "we're having trouble with the one of the engines' starboard nacelle…but the turbolifts and transporters are back at full efficiency."

B'Elanna checks, "how long until that nacelle is back at full efficiency?"

Seven responds, "ten days…minimum."

B'Elanna checks, "and the power grid?"

Harry Kim answers, "We're operating at fifty percent efficiency. I think I can bring it up to seventy, but I'll need a few more days."

B'Elanna sighs, "well…I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm getting sick and tired of staying in this hellish nebula. We've got to get back into open space and put together a fighting force to take on that time ship. We're leaving this damn cloud first thing tomorrow morning."

Seven suggests, "captain, you are in error."

B'Elanna chuckles a little, "I wouldn't expect that…coming from you. What's the problem?"

Seven tries to point out, "at the moment, this vessel is defenseless. We should remain here until we are functioning at our peak efficiency."

B'Elanna concludes uneasily, "I respect your opinion, Seven…but I disagree. The longer we wait to stop the time ship from bringing more destruction, the more likely Species 8472 or some other threat will take over the galaxy. We leave tomorrow at eight A.M. Dismissed."

Not long after…

Tuvok says as he and Seven walk down a corridor, "it is inappropriate to contradict the captain in front of the crew."

Seven figures, "that was not my intention. I simply pointed out that her decision was wrong."

Tuvok points out, "in your view."

Seven adds, "and yours. I know you well enough to say that."

Tuvok concludes, "then you should also know that my trust in the crew is absolute. If there were enough protests about the captain's decision, then the decision you or I might have made would be relevant."

Seven realizes, "as a Borg, I submitted to a single authority: The Collective. Over the past several months I've been encouraged to think and act as an individual. It is difficult to know when to restrain myself. But…you have changed to serve the Voyager collective."

Tuvok figures, "yes. Remember this guideline: A strong collective opinion is typically right."

Seven concludes, "I should have balanced my logic with the crew's logic."

Tuvok deduces, "perhaps."


	17. Episode 17: Hope and Fear, Part 1

Out Of Time: A Star Trek Voyager Fanfiction Story

Episode 17:

On Day One Hundred Sixty Eight, a week after Chakotay's proposal to Annorax on Day One Hundred Sixty One…

A bluish shockwave hits Voyager. Commander Janeway realizes, "we just dropped out of warp!"

B'Elanna inquires somewhat annoyed, "what is it now?"

Harry Kim realizes, "we were hit by some kind of shockwave."

Commander Janeway wonders, "source?"

Harry Kim figures, "checking. Hold on. I just lost all my sensor readings! The computer's bringing up some kind of message, but I can't access it. You'd better take a look."

Commander Janeway figures as she sees the Omega directive symbol on her computer panel, "don't do anything. I'll take care of this." As she walks towards her ready room, B'Elanna stands in front of her.

B'Elanna figures, "that might have worked when you were captain, but as the captain…I'm getting the feeling you left something out. Tuvok, keep an eye on the Commander while I make sure that this isn't an attempt at mutiny."

Tuvok points out, "if the Commander wanted to hijack the ship in this manner, she would have already done so."

B'Elanna realizes, "fair point…but keep a phaser on her in case." She sits back in the captain's chair, pressing a sequence of buttons.

Commander Janeway insists, "what are you doing?! It's for my eyes only."

B'Elanna chuckles a little, "did you take your medicine yet?"

Commander Janeway insists, "I'm not just going to stand by while you tell the crew something that doesn't concern them."

Harry Kim wonders, "captain, what the hell is going on?!" Commander Janeway takes out her handheld phaser, but Tuvok surprisingly stuns her. Some random security officers appear on the Bridge to take her away.

B'Elanna sighs a little, "something that can change the future."

Harry Kim wonders, "like what?"

B'Elanna reveals, "something called the Omega particle…within one point two light years from our position."

After several minutes of explaining the Omega particle to the crew to Commander Janeway's growing hatred of B'Elanna…

B'Elanna hears some beeps outside the ready room. She says, "come in." Seven walks in.

She deduces, "you wanted to see me?"

B'Elanna figures, "how is Voyager?"

Seven wonders, "captain?"

B'Elanna sighs a little, "sorry. I keep forgetting that you don't see Voyager in that way. I mean, how is Voyager holding up?"

Seven realizes, "you see Voyager as another being."

B'Elanna points out, "I think we'd both agree that that's not relevant right now. If Voyager's warp drive is back online, I want you to install multiphasic shielding around the warp core as soon as possible. If not, get warp drive online first."

Seven points out, "that shouldn't be difficult…considering that I already knew about the Omega Directive before you told us."

B'Elanna realizes, "the Borg must've assimilated this information from other Starfleet captains…before we found you."

Seven figures, "that's correct. Do you intend to carry out the Directive?"

B'Elanna chuckles, "of course not. The Commander at times blindly follows Starfleet regulations…but I sure don't."

Seven concludes, "then we are one."

B'Elanna concludes, "coming from you, I assume that's a Borg compliment."

Seven deduces, "yes. I and the Borg think Omega should be harnessed. You implied such action on the Bridge."

B'Elanna adds, "now if we could just confirm that the molecule was detected, we could use your Borg intelligence to turn it into a weapon against Species 8472."

Seven deduces, "given the circumstances…that would be efficient. I will assist you…but I have a relevant request."

B'Elanna wonders, "glad you approve. What is it?"

Seven suggests, "I have waited many years to observe this molecule firsthand. I will not deny myself this experience."

B'Elanna figures, "then you'll get your chance. Go back to the Bridge and assemble all the data you have about the Omega particle. I'll expect a report within the hour."

Seven concludes, "yes, captain."

As she turns to leave, B'Elanna comments, "on a personal note though, I thought the scientific knowledge from many races would be enough to know everything about what you have encountered."

Seven reveals, "on one occasion, we were able to create a single Omega molecule. We kept it stable for one trillionth of a nanosecond before it destabilized. We didn't have enough boronite ore left to synthesize more….but the knowledge we gained allowed us to refine our theories. Omega is infinitely complex, yet harmonious. To the Borg, it represents perfection. I wish to understand that perfection."

B'Elanna muses, "even in science, there's faith."

Seven figures, "I disagree…but that's not relevant to our current situation."

B'Elanna concludes, "right. I'll see you in an hour." Seven leaves the ready room.

At the same time…

In the Sickbay that the Mess Hall has become, the EMH doctor is giving Commander Janeway a hypospray worth of medicine by himself. The EMH doctor insists, "you have been neglecting your medicine. Perhaps this should become routine."

Commander Janeway mutters, "with B'Elanna violating Starfleet protocol, there may not be a crew left to think about. I'm not the only one that thinks this…am I?"

The EMH doctor sighs, "in this case, you aren't the only one. Such a particle can result in a tremendous tragedy."

Commander Janeway suggests as she gets up, "then why don't we work together? With your ability to jump into programming and my ingenuity, we can destabilize the Omega particle to take away that risk."

The EMH doctor concludes, "work with someone with post traumatic stress syndrome to possibly save millions, or let the crew possibly destroy themselves. Let's save millions."

Commander Janeway chuckles a little, "I'm glad I have someone I can trust. It'll take a few days to get to the origin point of the shockwave…so let's wait until the crew gets there first."

The EMH doctor concludes, "you realize such an incident could be noted in B'Elanna's official logs."

Commander Janeway points out, "compared to what we've been through the past few months, a court martial would be a small price to pay. If we make it back home, I'll be happy to face the music." She then leaves the EMH doctor to his thoughts.

A few hours or so later…

In the Astrometrics lab, Tuvok concludes, "calibration complete. Phase modulator. Detonator circuits?"

Harry Kim figures, "on standby."

Tuvok adds, "we're ready to load the gravimetric charge."

Harry Kim points out, "this looks like enough for a fifty isoton explosion."

Tuvok adds, "fifty four, to be exact."

Harry Kim sighs a little, "I know that Species 8472 means to purify us…but aren't we about to purify them with what we're planning to do to fluidic space?"

Tuvok concludes, "seems logical to me. Diplomacy has failed with Species 8472."

Harry Kim sighs a little, "I can't believe you just said that. You sure don't sound like the Tuvok I know."

Tuvok points out, "then perhaps I'm not the Tuvok you know."

Harry Kim remarks, "just when I thought you couldn't get any more logical. This warhead isn't standard issue. Who designed it: The captain?!" B'Elanna walks in. She points out, "actually, Seven did. There's also been a change of plans. We may be dealing with more than a hundred Omega particles. Increase the charge to eighty isotons."

Tuvok adds, "aye, captain."

B'Elanna adds, "Ensign Kim… When you're done here, give Seven a hand with the shuttlecraft. She's reinforcing the hull."

Harry Kim concludes, "right."

Several hours later…

In a overloaded holodeck with a certain chamber inside it, B'Elanna asks, "status report?"

Seven reveals, "this is a harmonic resonance chamber. The Borg designed it to contain and stabilize Omega."

B'Elanna deduces, "nice. Here's to Borg ingenuity."

Seven concludes, "precautions like the modified torpedo to detonate Omega from a safe distance and the complex calculations required to stabilize Omega are sufficient in these circumstances. Assist me…please."

B'Elanna chuckles a little, "I guess I will. I'm curious. Why did you pick Harry?"

Seven concludes, "he is an efficient human. What isn't to get?"

B'Elanna points out, "let me remind you that not everyone thinks the same way as you do…or think that the Borg are as perfect as you think they are."

Seven points out, "even I know the Borg aren't perfect…but their strategies and scientific facts are hard to claim as insufficient."

B'Elanna figures, "perhaps. But…the Borg say that Omega is perfect?"

Seven adds, "yes."

B'Elanna challenges, "is that scientific fact, or a belief?"

Commander Janeway says over combadge, "Bridge to captain."

B'Elanna urges, "go ahead."

Commander Janeway says over combadge, "we're approaching the coordinates in a few hours. Just thought I'd let you know."

B'Elanna responds, "understood. You think Commander Janeway is up to something?"

Seven points out, "I would not dismiss the possibility. I am surprised though that you didn't already dismiss Commander Janeway for her most recent incident."

B'Elanna reasons, "she is being treated for post traumatic stress syndrome…and she neglected to hypospray herself with the treatment. It's hard to tell whether I should count that incident as justified or not…given what the Omega Directive says."

Seven tries to point out, "either way…there will come a time when Commander Janeway makes her last error."

B'Elanna mutters, "Security will tell us if Commander Janeway tries anything…but I'll increase security as a precaution. You can handle things from here, right?"

Seven figures, "yes." B'Elanna turns to leave.

Before she leaves though, she adds, "if you can't trust your own crew to do what's right, who can you trust?" And with that, B'Elanna leaves Seven to her thoughts.


	18. Episode 18: Hope and Fear, Part 2

Out Of Time: A Star Trek Voyager Fanfiction Story

Episode 18:

On the starship Voyager, a few days ago…

B'Elanna inquires somewhat annoyed, "what is it now?"

Harry Kim realizes, "we were hit by some kind of shockwave."

Commander Janeway figures as she sees the Omega directive symbol on her computer panel, "don't do anything. I'll take care of this."

B'Elanna figures, "that might have worked when you were captain, but as the captain…I'm getting the feeling you left something out. Tuvok, keep an eye on the Commander while I make sure that this isn't an attempt at mutiny."

Commander Janeway insists, "what are you doing?! It's for my eyes only."

B'Elanna chuckles a little, "did you take your medicine yet?"

Harry Kim wonders, "captain, what the hell is going on?!"

B'Elanna reveals, "something called the Omega particle…within one point two light years from our position."

Seven figures, "do you intend to carry out the Directive?"

B'Elanna chuckles, "of course not. The Commander at times blindly follows Starfleet regulations…but I sure don't."

Seven concludes, "then we are one."

B'Elanna concludes, "coming from you, I assume that's a Borg compliment."

Seven deduces, "yes. I and the Borg think Omega should be harnessed. You implied such action on the Bridge."

B'Elanna adds, "now if we could just confirm that the molecule was detected, we could use your Borg intelligence to turn it into a weapon against Species 8472."

Commander Janeway mutters, "with B'Elanna violating Starfleet protocol, there may not be a crew left to think about. I'm not the only one that thinks this…am I?"

The EMH doctor sighs, "in this case, you aren't the only one. Such a particle can result in a tremendous tragedy."

Commander Janeway suggests as she gets up, "then why don't we work together?"

The EMH doctor concludes, "work with someone with post traumatic stress syndrome to possibly save millions, or let the crew possibly destroy themselves. Let's save millions."

Seven points out, "even I know the Borg aren't perfect…but their strategies and scientific facts are hard to claim as insufficient."

B'Elanna figures, "perhaps. But…the Borg say that Omega is perfect?"

Seven adds, "yes."

B'Elanna challenges, "is that scientific fact, or a belief?"

Commander Janeway says over combadge, "we're approaching the coordinates in a few hours. Just thought I'd let you know."

B'Elanna responds, "understood. You think Commander Janeway is up to something?"

Seven points out, "I would not dismiss the possibility."

B'Elanna adds, "if you can't trust your own crew to do what's right, who can you trust?"

On the present day, on Day One Hundred Seventy…

On the Bridge, Harry Kim reports, "a debris field is up ahead. The damage to subspace in this region is extreme. We won't be able to go to warp."

B'Elanna asks, "so the Omega particles would be hard to detect?"

Harry Kim concludes, "yes. It's hard to get a clear reading on anything in this region."

Tuvok deduces, "we're encountering subspace distortions."

B'Elanna instructs, "track their origin. Life signs?"

Harry Kim adds, "a few dozen in escape pods…maybe."

Tuvok figures, "two engine cores. We're in visual range."

B'Elanna orders, "on screen." They see pieces of a fleet worth of cruisers of Mawasi design. Hundreds of bright blue orbs are orbiting around each other against the bombarded debris in space. B'Elanna mutters something in Klingon.

Commander Janeway challenges, "still think they can be stabilized?"

Tuvok reports, "there are sub-nucleonic reactions occurring across this region. It would be inadvisable to move in closer."

Commander Janeway suggests, "Harry, can we beam in pattern enhancers to every escape pod? That might cut through the distortions."

Harry Kim figures, "yes…but they would have to be activated before leaving the ship."

B'Elanna challenges, "if you are trying to pull something…"

Commander Janeway points out, "if you have a better idea on how to safely contain the Omega particles, let's hear it."

B'Elanna sighs, "very well. Tuvok, assemble a security team and have them activate the pattern enhancers before beaming them. Tell the Doctor to prepare for casualties."

Minutes later…

During the activation and beaming of the pattern enhancers, the Bridge crew members and Seven get beamed into the Brigs while the pattern enhancers appear across the Omega particle field. They try to blast their way out, but the force fields are holding. B'Elanna mutters something in Klingon. She then adds over combadge, "Security to the Brig! How the hell did we end up here?!"

Seven mutters, "you let Commander Janeway…deceive you." Right outside the Brigs is Harry Kim at the controls with four other Starfleet officers.

Harry Kim sighs, "I'm sorry Seven…but I'm only thinking about what's best for the crew. About what's best for everyone."

Seven figures, "I'm sorry Harry…but perhaps we aren't one after all." Harry Kim holds back tears at these words.

Tuvok realizes, "you deceived us as well."

Harry Kim reveals, "yes. I made a fake holographic sensor reading so that you'd think the Doc was still in the Mess Hall."

B'Elanna realizes, "the mobile emitter. The Commander used the Doctor's reprogramming skills to beam us here. Forgive me for this Seven…but we need a way to retake Voyager." She digs her Klingon like nails into Seven's side, taking out some of her Borg nanoprobes in the process.

Seven cries out in pain as she clutches her side. Harry Kim tries to stop B'Elanna by flooding the Brig with anesthizine gas, but his shock at B'Elanna's defiance and Seven's rejection of him distracts him long enough for the nanoprobes to be planted inside the force field keeping B'Elanna's crew in. Both of the Brigs' force fields get overloaded by the nanoprobes, knocking the incoming Starfleet officers with Harry Kim and the captives with B'Elanna against the floor.

B'Elanna calls out, "Seven…I need your help!"

Seven tries hard to ignore the pain in her side, "understood." Fire starts to spread throughout both Brigs, which isn't helped by the exchange of phaser fire that soon follows from handheld phasers.

Harry Kim insists, "this is wrong! This is all wrong!"

Tuvok figures, "from where I stand, you are out of line." Both Brigs explode as a result. A whitish green flash of light coming from the non-corporeal Kes though brings hope. Kes sighs, "I should've seen it before…but I'm here now. Without Voyager's crew…this galaxy will fall."

At the same time…

On the Bridge, Commander Janeway and the EMH doctor back in his mobile emitter along with some Starfleet officers still loyal to Commander Janeway are near some coughing dark blue Pterodactyl like humanoid aliens. Commander Janeway urges with the universal translator on, "there isn't much time left to stop the Omega particles from destroying us all…whoever you are." The EMH doctor is starting to treat the fallen aliens.

One of the Pterodactyl like aliens coughs, "there was an accident. We…the Mawasi…lost containment. We…had no choice. Our…colonies were destroyed…in civil war. We were…looking for another home…like any other surviving Mawasi."

One of the Starfleet officers reports, "captain…Species 8472 bioships are approaching." Several bioships are shown on the viewscreen, coming Voyager's way from the other side of the debris field. But, now without Omega particles.

Commander Janeway suggests, "red alert. I'm acting Captain Janeway of the Starship Voyager. We can help you and your people find a home…but you'll have to help us stop the Omega particles…for all of our sakes. So far they're contained…but not stabilized." Red alert goes off.

The same Mawasi reveals with a sigh, "the isofrequency of our containment field was one point six eight megahertz."

Commander Janeway instructs, "increase the harmonic resonance chamber's isofrequency to higher than that. And get us out of range…maximum impulse!"

The Starfleet officer beamed to the harmonic resonance chamber says over combadge, "yes, captain." Voyager barely gets out of range of several bioship energy blasts, with debris explosions behind it.

A third Starfleet officer reports, "the Omega particles are stable."

The first Starfleet officer alerts Commander Janeway, "Species 8472 is getting closer!"

Commander Janeway mutters, "I didn't give up on Voyager before…and I'm not about to start now. Fire chroniton torpedoes at the nearest debris you can find!" Chroniton torpedoes are fired at the bioships behind Voyager, which are aimed at the debris itself to turn them into bombs to take out the bioships by surprise. Commander Janeway sighs, "that's one less thing to…"

A fourth Starfleet officer deduces, "captain…both Brigs have been destroyed from the inside out. And there's fighting on all six intact decks!" The EMH doctor turns to Commander Janeway.

Commander Janeway suggests over combadge, "beam me directly to the harmonic resonance chamber. If I don't make an inverse frequency to dissolve the Omega particles, there may not be anything left for us to fight about." Some of the other Starfleet officers comply with Commander Janeway's point and beam her to the harmonic resonance chamber, while firing handheld phasers back at some Maquis crew members. Some of the Maquis crew members and some of the Starfleet crew members have figured out what had happened by now…and more fighting with handheld phasers has broken out as a result.

After acting captain Janeway dissolves as many of the Omega particles as possible before having them beamed into space to be hit by the modified torpedo…

Commander Janeway wonders, "are we clear of the subspace ruptures?" Voyager flies out of range just in time to avoid an Omega explosion behind it.

The first Starfleet officer reveals, "we made it. We're at warp one."

The fourth Starfleet officer adds, "sensors show no trace of Omega molecules." The Mawasi survivors start to get up.

One of the Mawasi figures figures, "thank you."

Commander Janeway insists, "no: Thank you."

The EMH doctor concludes, "mission accomplished…but at what cost?" Suddenly, a bright flash of green light covers the Bridge. All the crew members caught in the Brig explosion suddenly appear before the EMH doctor and Commander Janeway's eyes.

Commander Janeway urges, "what the hell…?! Never mind. I don't even want to know." The suddenly appearing crew members drop their handheld phasers, which were drained of power anyway by Kes.

Harry Kim reveals, "B'Elanna tried to lead an escape effort…and it got out of hand."

Tuvok adds, "if it wasn't for Kes, we wouldn't still be on Voyager."

One of the Mawasi ask, "is this a bad…?"

The EMH doctor urges, "we'll find you a home. Just…give the captain five minutes." The EMH doctor leads the Mawasi survivors to a turbolift, which takes several trips to bring them all to the deck with the Mess Hall on it.

Seven insists, "we were only doing what was best for…"

Commander Janeway mutters, "don't you dare tell me that you were only thinking about the crew! Even I occasionally know when to quit. Omega's too dangerous. I couldn't risk half the quadrant to satisfy our grudge against Species 8472."

B'Elanna mutters, "you're out of line, Commander! After all they did to this galaxy, why the hell not?!"

Commander Janeway sighs a little, "at this point, I don't care to explain it to you. The final frontier has some boundaries that shouldn't be crossed, and you were about to cross it."

Tuvok concludes, "B'Elanna has a point. Hasn't diplomacy failed with Species 8472?"

Commander Janeway figures, "you too…Tuvok? Right now, it doesn't matter what any of you think…because the fighting is over and Starfleet has won for today. With clearly no one else qualified to be captain, I will become captain again. But since both Brigs are destroyed, all I can do is either confine you all to quarters or reduce you all to more minor duties onboard Voyager. If I didn't need you all to command Voyager, I would choose confinement. Dismissed!"

Seven mutters, "captain…!"

Commander Janeway insists, "I said dismissed!" If it wasn't for her medicine, she would have tackled Seven. Most of the Starfleet crew members escort the other crew members from the destroyed Brigs and the other decks to more minor duties on Voyager, with handheld phasers from most of the Maquis crew members drained of energy by Kes.

Captain's Log, stardate 51752.8. We've arranged for our guests in the Mess Hall to be taken to their new homeworld, and we can finally put this mission behind us. This will be my last log concerning the Omega directive...which has already been violated by B'Elanna's crew just by knowing about it, regardless of my efforts to stop it. I don't take pride in reestablishing my role as captain. But, for the sake of a peaceful race at heart and many more like them, I must. Even with post traumatic stress syndrome, I will find a way to restore the timeline. For without it, the galaxy is mostly gone already."


	19. Episode 19: All but One

Out Of Time: A Star Trek Voyager Fanfiction Story

Episode 19:

On Day One Hundred Eighty…

Captain Janeway orders, "evasive maneuvers!"

A Starfleet crew member responds, "aye, sir." Voyager is being chased by ten Species 8472 bioships, which are grouped in two group formations of five. Chroniton torpedoes and bioelectric energy blasts are exchanged in the crossing lines of fire within the remains of a planet. It has become an asteroid field, with pieces of dying atmosphere and released pockets of toxic gas. A pocket is ignited in the crossfire, which explodes in front of Voyager. The Bridge rocks back and forth.

Captain Janeway calls out, "engines!"

B'Elanna insists over combadge, "I'm doing my best!"

Harry Kim reports, "our temporal shields are down!"

Captain Janeway mutters, "we'll only have Federation torpedoes by the time we're through with these ships." Voyager hits another pocket of gas with a chroniton torpedo, taking out three of the bioships as they crash into each other.

Meanwhile…

From a corridor on Deck 6, Tuvok senses from Species 8472, "your Federation…has been purged. Your ship will be purged. Accept your impurity."

Tuvok mutters, "never."

Species 8472 replies, "then you are even more impure than we thought." Suddenly, a bioship crashes into Shuttle Bay 2, destroying all the remaining shuttles in a series of explosions. The bioship takes heavy damage in the front, but an army worth of Species 8472 comes charging through the wrecked shuttle bay. Tuvok along with the rest of a security team of Voyager crew members are the first to attack them with nanoprobe modified phaser rifles from earlier. It seems to be an even fight, but Species 8472 is winning. Several security team members get infected by Species 8472's attack, including Neelix.

The infected crew members start crying in inner pain.

At the same time…

Captain Janeway checks, "what happened?!"

Harry Kim reports, "Shuttle Bay 2 is gone. Species 8472 is invading the ship through the breach."

Captain Janeway orders over combadge, "more Security to Deck 6! Activate emergency…!" The Bridge rocks once more as energy blasts from Species 8472 hits one of Voyager's power grids. Captain Janeway calls out as she gets up, "report!"

Seven deduces over combadge, "that last hit took out emergency force fields and the deflector. Our chances of survival have…"

Captain Janeway insists, "enough with the statistics, Seven of Nine!"

Harry Kim adds, "micro-meteoroids are beginning to erode the hull! With another energy blast…"

Captain Janeway instructs, "route emergency power from all systems to the deflector! We might be able to hit them with a resonance burst."

B'Elanna points out over combadge, "but that could burn out the…!"

Captain Janeway insists, "no time!"

A random Starfleet crew member reports, "none available."

Captain Janeway suggests over combadge, "beam me directly to Deflector Control."

A second Starfleet crew member over combadge warns, "but captain…that entire section has been designated hazard level four!"

Captain Janeway adds, "I know…but our Engineers are too busy keeping the rest of the ship together."

B'Elanna comments over combadge, "your funeral."

Harry Kim insists, "captain…!" The remaining bioships are charging up for another big energy blast.

Captain Janeway says, "I have to." She mutters to herself, "be kind." And with that, captain Janeway is beamed into Deflector Control.

Not long after…

Harry Kim realizes, "the Captain's accessed manual control. She's stabilizing the particle emitters. She's got it! Deflectors are online!"

The first Starfleet crew member responds, "activating deflector field. Bridge to Janeway. Captain, please respond. Captain!" The main deflector dish puts out a bluish resonance burst that destroys the remaining bioships. Echoes of telepathic cries hit the members of Species 8472 on Voyager, making them easier to be picked off by Security. And not long after, captain Janeway and the remaining Security members are taken to the Mess Hall by transporters to be treated for their latest injuries as soon as possible.


	20. Episode 20: Shadows of Stars, Part 1

Out Of Time: A Star Trek Voyager Fanfiction Story

Episode 20:

On Day One Hundred Ninety Five…

Chakotay was in his quarters onboard the time ship, when Tom Paris comes in. Tom Paris comments, "well, you've been awfully quiet lately."

Chakotay points out, "so have you. It's been weeks since the last time you tried to convince me not to listen to Annorax."

Tom Paris adds, "well, you can keep playing along with Annorax's calculations…because I don't know yet how we can stop him."

Chakotay figures, "Annorax showed me the temporal core, but I still can't figure out the specifics. As if it's bad enough that I wasn't as good a captain as…"

Tom Paris urges, "don't be so hard on yourself. It took a month of outbursts and fights for me to realize…" In mid-sentence, a certain long blond haired woman in black appears out of nowhere. She has a neurolytic emitter at her side.

The mystery woman urges, "please, Chakotay…Tom. Don't be alarmed. I came to rescue you."

Tom Paris wonders uneasily, "do we know you?"

The mystery woman insists, "all you need to know right now is that I can distract the guards long enough for us to get away and regroup."

Chakotay points out, "even if we can, it would be better off if we stayed for now."

The mystery woman urges, "I…don't understand. Can't Voyager…?"

Tom Paris asks, "who are you anyway?"

The mystery woman sighs a little, "it's a complicated story. I'm not… I'm not sure quite how to begin. Other than that my name is Kellin. But either way, I don't want to go without you two. You think Annorax's crew will let me stay?"

Chakotay figures, "of course."

Kellin concludes, "then I'll be fine. Can I speak to Chakotay…alone?"

Tom Paris wonders uneasily, "why?"

Kellin points out with a little sigh, "because…we fell in love. Like I said, it's complicated." Chakotay tries hard not to blush.

Chakotay urges, "Tom, can you give us a few minutes?"

Tom says, "sure." He fails to hold back a small chuckle as he leaves Chakotay's quarters. Tom remarks to himself, "this ought to be good."

After a half hour or so of explaining to Chakotay and to Tom…

Tom Paris urges, "but you say that you were on Voyager before this."

Chakotay adds, "months ago. Kellin says she's a Tracer…a kind of bounty hunter who tracks down people who try to leave their world. She found a runaway hiding on Voyager."

Tom Paris checks, "you sure Kellin was here?"

Chakotay figures, "that's what Kellin says, but I think we have to find a way to verify her story."

Kellin suggests, "you can find my ship on this vessel. It has a polarization cloak that causes most sensor scans to pass right through it."

Tom Paris adds, "what more proof can we get? I for one believe it."

Kellin adds, "thank you."

Tom Paris challenges, "you're welcome. Besides, why would anybody go to so much trouble…when Species 8472 has most likely destroyed most of the Delta Quadrant by now?"

Chakotay figures, "I agree, but I think we have to make sure Kellin didn't come here just to stop this vessel…before the damage can be reversed. Ramura was probably destroyed, but I have to believe we can at least turn up some evidence as to how long Kellin has been here. See if the navigational logs support what she's saying."

Kellin adds unfazed, "that's what I always liked about Seven and Tuvok. Such unyielding logic…such refreshing skepticism. But…what do you mean by reversed?"

Tom Paris points out with a sigh, "I sure do miss them. What more proof do you need? This is just getting ridiculous!"

Chakotay adds with a sigh, "I guess I've been suspicious of Annorax for so long…that I've become more suspicious in general."

Kellin concludes with a hand on one of his, "it's ok, Chakotay: We can get through this."

Tom Paris comments, "if that's not love, I don't know what is."

Not long after, after explaining the time ship to Kellin…

Kellin is on the time ship's Bridge with Chakotay and Annorax. Annorax concludes, "so you come from Ramura…a planet even this time ship couldn't detect. I certainly find that hard to believe."

Chakotay points out, "it used to be a closed society that wouldn't tolerate anybody trying to leave."

Kellin points out, "until it was destroyed by what you call Species 8472, any memories considered bad by the Ramuran government were wiped on a daily basis."

Chakotay reveals, "most of the Ramuran Tracers…who tracked down people who tried to leave their world…realized that Species 8472 was going to invade and told the Ramuran government so."

Annorax figures, "and I take it that didn't go so well?"

Kellin adds, "the Ramuran government hired new Tracers to bring the other Tracers for questioning, believing it was a conspiracy to get Ramurans to interact with the outside world. I was among those tracked down Tracers, but Ramura was destroyed before most of us could be brought in for questioning. Most of the Tracers went...off on their own to find their own ways. That's why when I detected time shields during Chakotay and Tom's transport to your ship…I came back to them."

Annorax realizes, "you must really care for Voyager's crew…to have come this far away from your home."

Chakotay wonders, "does this mean Kellin can stay?"

Annorax concludes, "actually, it makes it easier this way. It seems we have more tests and more calculations to do."

Chakotay insists, "wait! Is there an alternative to poking and prodding Kellin?"

Annorax sighs a little, "I'm afraid not. Krenim technology is crude when it comes to scientific studies. But…I can give Kellin better accommodations. Obrist, see that our new guest is comfortable." Obrist has appeared nearby.

Obrist responds, "yes, sir. This way." He motions for Kellin to follow.

Kellin assures Chakotay, "don't worry about me, Chakotay. I've been poked and prodded before." And with that, she goes off the Bridge with Obrist.

Annorax turns to Chakotay, "I know what it's like to love someone. You sometimes have to step back and wonder if this is what you really want."

Chakotay responds, "sounds like you've been through love yourself. I still find it hard to believe that I couldn't remember being in a relationship with someone. You think I would write down something like that."

Annorax remarks, "isn't love taken for granted?" And with that, he leaves Chakotay to go to his ready room.

A hour or so later…

Chakotay and Kellin are sitting in Chakotay's quarters, next to each other. Chakotay asks, "you ok?"

Kellin insists, "yes…but I'm starting to miss Voyager. And I think Neelix's food was better."

Chakotay comments, "now that's something that's hard to believe."

Kellin points out, "it's certainly better than eating food of nonexistent races."

Chakotay adds, "I haven't liked it either…but it's better than starving."

Kellin concludes, "I guess."

Chakotay wonders, "I'm curious. When you were here before we worked together, you also said you were here to retrieve a runaway. How was I involved?"

Kellin asks, "aren't you more curious to hear about how we fell in love?"

Chakotay sighs a little, "to be honest, I'm still not sure that I feel the same way now."

Kellin suggests, "if you hadn't returned the feelings, do you really think I would have taken such a risk to get back to you?"

Chakotay figures, "let's take it one step at a time. How did you get on our ship?"

Kellin chuckles a little, "that was easy. The hard part was looking for the runaway without anyone finding me. I managed two days on the ship before I triggered an intruder alert and lost my cloak."

Chakotay realizes, "that's how long you were spying on Annorax's crew…figuring out how to find me. And then what happened?"

Kellin reveals, "and then I met you. I felt an attraction right away, but I couldn't afford to get distracted. I had work to do. And I didn't know if you felt it too."

Chakotay wonders, "what happened next?"

Kellin goes on, "you took me to Captain Janeway. I explained the situation. She didn't like the idea of a stowaway on her ship, so she told you and Tuvok to work with me to flush him out."

Chakotay checks, "and did we?"

Kellin points out with a small chuckle, "you keep trying to jump to the end. You're skipping all the parts about us."

Chakotay figures, "And you keep trying to talk about your feelings. Right now, I'd rather you stick to the events…not the emotions surrounding them."

Kellin wonders a little shaken, "why? Does it make you uncomfortable?"

Chakotay remarks, "I guess for me to redevelop feelings for you…if that's still possible…I should first find out the facts."

Kellin concludes, "I see."

Chakotay concludes, "I'm sorry. I just want to make it clear how I feel."

Kellin responds, "of course."

Chakotay checks, "is there anything I can do for you?"

Kellin insists, "your feelings are understandable. There's not much else to say." Not long after, Tom Paris comes in.

Tom Paris alerts them, "Chakotay, Kellin…you got to see this!" Chakotay and Kellin follow him to the Bridge.

Kellin realizes as she looks at the viewscreen nearby, "it's Species 8472. How did they find us?!" The time ship is met by twenty bioships.

Chakotay points out, "they're telepathic…remember?"

Annorax mutters, "don't worry. This is a warship. Fire energy weapons!" The time ship fires blue energy pulses at the incoming bioships, taking out most of them in a row before they can fire. Unfortunately, some of them hit the shields in a formation of five…taking out the time ship's shields. Not long after, twenty eight more bioships surround the time ship.

Obrist reports, "we've just lost our shields. We can't survive another hit!" Thirty bioships total are charging up in formations of five.

Tom Paris points out, "you were saying?" The time ship dodges some incoming energy blasts as the bioships keep going after it around a asteroid belt. The time ship fires more energy pulses at the bioships, but mostly misses. However, five bioships go down for the count.

Annorax wonders, "well, I'm open to suggestions."

Kellin suggests, "I have a ship that can fire particle beams."

Annorax figures with a small chuckle, "then why didn't you say so?"

Kellin points out, "to be honest, I was expecting more from a warship."

Annorax remarks, "hard to do without my society restored."

Kellin sighs a little, "sorry. I didn't think before I spoke."

Chakotay assures her, "it's understandable. You've been through a lot. All of us have."

Annorax concludes, "true."

Tom Paris urges, "don't you have a ship to pilot?"

Kellin figures, "right. Unless you'd rather someone less experienced with Ramuran technology…"

Annorax urges, "Go. We will hold them off as long as we can."

Kellin figures, "right." She goes off to her ship as fast as possible.

Not long after…

Kellin in her Ramuran vessel fires proton particles at the bioships while cloaked, helping the time ship take out the bioships two by two.

Soon after Kellin's ship returns to the time ship…

Obrist reports, "that last volley damaged propulsion. It'll take us until tomorrow to get to the nearest portal to fluidic space."

Annorax sighs a little, "can we fully repair our ship by then?"

Obrist reveals, "we can get shields by then. That's the best we can do."

Annorax figures, "it'll have to do."

Not long after…

In Chakotay's quarters, Chakotay asks, "is something wrong?"

Kellin sighs a little, "even though Krenim technology may have a cure for my pheromones blocking memory engrams, I can't seem to relax lately. Ever since Ramura was destroyed by its own ignorance, I can't help but feel like the Ramuran government could have changed for the better."

Chakotay points out, "look at it this way: If we stop Species 8472 from destroying your homeworld, the Ramurans will get a second chance."

Kellin comments, "you're such a kind person. It's what I remembered most. It's what made me turn around and come back.

Chakotay concludes, "thanks."

Kellin adds, "and sometime, you might be interested in hearing about our last night together."

Some hours later…

Kellin arrives at Chakotay's quarters. She explains, "I couldn't sleep. I need to talk to you. May I come in?" Chakotay gets out of a black bed.

Chakotay responds, "sure." Kellin stands in front of him as he gets up.

Kellin inquires, "and what about us? I'm not one to hold back…as you may have noticed…so I'll get to the point. If Tom wasn't here, I would have still come here because of you. I knew you wouldn't remember me, but I was sure we could regain the feelings we had before. They were there…they were real…but now I'm not so sure. It won't change about me staying, but I wanted to know if we should be friends…or something more."

Chakotay sighs a little, "well, after what I've been through…I'm willing to give us a try."

Kellin chuckles a little, "I was hoping you'd say that."

Ten minutes later…

Kellin had recently learned about a certain Krenim game, which helps her and Chakotay pass the time. More specifically, it's the Krenim version of an extended checkers game called Empon. The game has three times the number of expected checker pieces, with the pieces able to move like kings from the start and a white dome shaped board with holes for bluish and whitish marble pieces to move on. Kellin comments, "this is a very powerful time ship…whatever it's called."

Chakotay comments, "Voyager has come across ships that are more powerful, but Voyager's usually a match for the best of them."

Kellin points out, "I'm sure Voyager's crew is still out there…wherever they are." She briefly puts a hand on one of Chakotay's hands, then gets back to moving a marble like piece. Kellin adds, "I miss my friends too…even though some of them were Tracers." Chakotay moves a whitish piece to get closer to one of Kellin's bluish pieces.

Chakotay assures her, "we'll have all the time we need to save your people." He briefly puts a hand on one of Kellin's hands, soon after Kellin moves a bluish piece.

Kellin figures a little uneasily, "I guess you're right…but it still hurts."

Chakotay sighs a little, "I can sympathize. My people were wiped out by an organization called the Dominion."

Kellin comments, "maybe we can change that back too."

Chakotay comments, "I wish I could…but stopping the Krenim from erasing races from existence is a higher priority." He captures some bluish pieces.

Kellin offers, "maybe telling you about our last night together will cheer you up." She captures some whitish pieces.

Chakotay figures, "maybe." They continue their game for a brief time before taking a break.


	21. Episode 21: Shadows of Stars, Part 2

Out Of Time: A Star Trek Voyager Fanfiction Story

Episode 21:

On the time ship, hours earlier…

Tom Paris comments, "well, you've been awfully quiet lately."

Chakotay points out, "so have you. It's been weeks since the last time you tried to convince me not to listen to Annorax."

Tom Paris adds, "well, you can keep playing along with Annorax's calculations…because I don't know yet how we can stop him."

Kellin urges, "please, Chakotay…Tom. Don't be alarmed. I came to rescue you."

Tom Paris wonders uneasily, "do we know you?"

Kellin sighs a little, "it's a complicated story. I'm not… I'm not sure quite how to begin. Other than that my name is Kellin. But either way, I don't want to go without you two."

Tom Paris urges, "but you say that you were on Voyager before this."

Chakotay adds, "months ago. Kellin says she's a Tracer…a kind of bounty hunter who tracks down people who try to leave their world. She found a runaway hiding on Voyager."

Tom Paris points out with a sigh, "I sure do miss them. What more proof do you need? This is just getting ridiculous!"

Chakotay adds with a sigh, "I guess I've been suspicious of Annorax for so long…that I've become more suspicious in general."

Kellin concludes with a hand on one of his, "it's ok, Chakotay: We can get through this."

Annorax concludes, "so you come from Ramura…a planet even this time ship couldn't detect. I certainly find that hard to believe."

Chakotay points out, "it used to be a closed society that wouldn't tolerate anybody trying to leave."

Kellin points out, "until it was destroyed by what you call Species 8472, any memories considered bad by the Ramuran government were wiped on a daily basis."

Annorax turns to Chakotay, "I know what it's like to love someone. You sometimes have to step back and wonder if this is what you really want."

Chakotay responds, "sounds like you've been through love yourself. I still find it hard to believe that I couldn't remember being in a relationship with someone. You think I would write down something like that."

Annorax remarks, "isn't love taken for granted?"

Kellin suggests, "if you hadn't returned the feelings, do you really think I would have taken such a risk to get back to you?"

Obrist reports, "that last volley damaged propulsion. It'll take us until tomorrow to get to the nearest portal to fluidic space."

Annorax sighs a little, "can we fully repair our ship by then?"

Obrist reveals, "we can get shields by then. That's the best we can do."

Chakotay asks, "is something wrong?"

Kellin sighs a little, "even though Krenim technology may have a cure for my pheromones blocking memory engrams, I can't seem to relax lately. Ever since Ramura was destroyed by its own ignorance, I can't help but feel like the Ramuran government could have changed for the better."

Chakotay points out, "look at it this way: If we stop Species 8472 from destroying your homeworld, the Ramurans will get a second chance."

Kellin inquires, "and what about us? I'm not one to hold back…as you may have noticed…so I'll get to the point. If Tom wasn't here, I would have still come here because of you."

Chakotay sighs a little, "well, after what I've been through…I'm willing to give us a try."

Kellin points out, "I'm sure Voyager's crew is still out there…wherever they are."

Chakotay assures her, "we'll have all the time we need to save your people."

Kellin figures a little uneasily, "I guess you're right…but it still hurts."

Chakotay sighs a little, "I can sympathize. My people were wiped out by an organization called the Dominion."

Kellin comments, "maybe we can change that back too."

Chakotay comments, "I wish I could…but stopping the Krenim from erasing races from existence is a higher priority."

At the present time, on Day One Hundred Ninety Six…

Chakotay notes down in a datapad given to him by one of Annorax's crew members, "personal log, Stardate 51813.4. Maybe Tom is right. Maybe I should relax. But, I don't want to do that. The thing is…that I want to do more than remember. I wish I could take back the mistakes I made this year with a single time incursion. Hell, I wish I could restore the Maquis. But, some mistakes are worth remembering. And I certainly don't want to lose Kellin again. If I have to, I'll help erase this time ship from existence. If I don't have to though, so much the better."

An hour or so later…

In Kellin's quarters, Kellin and Obrist are standing near each other. Kellin hands Obrist a datapad. Obrist realizes, "I see that you're done with our data test…and answering questions not covered by our data test as well."

Kellin points out, "Ramuran weapons are proton based particle beams…very tightly focused." Obrist skims the information on the datapad given to him.

Obrist realizes, "you're suggesting temporarily tying in a time incursion beam into our energy pulses?"

Kellin adds, "yes. Even with Species 8472's telepathy, those pulses will be very hard to stop." Obrist slightly lowers the datapad in his hand.

He points out, "but they aren't even the same kind of energy. It may result in canceling itself out."

Kellin insists, "I have another theory: That such pulses can be launched to a time before we were even fighting Species 8472…and before they would cancel themselves out."

Obrist concludes, "that would be very clever…but I should first read the rest of your calculations and check with Annorax about it. The data test can wait."

Kellin says, "thank you."

Obrist reminds her, "we'll be near fluidic space in six hours. You're also getting check ups and updated data tests every two weeks to see how Ramuran components affect our calculations. If you need anything, you know where I'll be." Obrist turns to leave.

Kellin adds, "of course. They won't be any personal questions though?"

Obrist turns to Kellin, "of course there won't. We just need scientific data." And with that, Obrist leaves Kellin's quarters.

Kellin sighs with partial relief, "maybe sometimes I'm too suspicious myself."

A half hour later…

Tom Paris, Chakotay, and Kellin are gathered together in Chakotay's quarters, with Kellin sitting on Chakotay's bed. Kellin suggests, "I wonder what adventures Voyager was on…before this time ship came along."

Tom Paris remarks, "mostly nasty aliens in the Delta Quadrant to clean up after…but sometimes our own crew members."

Chakotay coldly mutters, "Tom. Why can't you just let it go?"

Tom Paris sighs, "try telling that to B'Elanna!"

Kellin uneasily wonders, "did I miss something?"

Chakotay summarizes, "since the time ship had been detected by Voyager, there had been a strong disagreement among the crew as to which people to protect. As conditions on Voyager got worse, blame on Captain Janeway's growing recklessness grew…until Captain Janeway stepped down and handed command over to me. Even then, there were fights and attempted mutinies."

Kellin adds, "I'm sorry. But after what Voyager has been through, you'd think your crew would stay together."

Tom sighs a little, "if only it was that simple. I was put in the Brig for so many days…that I lost count. I know I lost my temper, but not without good reason. And what does Commander Janeway do? She keeps me in the Brig for countless days...using broken time as an excuse to keep me there!"

Kellin realizes, "that sounds bad…but at least now you have better accommodations."

Tom Paris points out, "even the most comfortable prison is still a prison. The fact that I'm away from Voyager…from friends…makes it harder to bear. But, I'm hopeful that Voyager's crew will know what the right thing to do is."

Kellin concludes, "I know how that feels."

Chakotay sighs a little, "it's partly my fault…for letting Commander Janeway be in charge of your charge. I didn't even realize that you were starting to not get along…until I realized how long Commander Janeway kept you in the Brig for. If it wasn't for our abduction, I would've released you and demoted Commander Janeway months ago."

Tom Paris chuckles a little, "thanks. I almost owed you one."

Kellin and Chakotay chuckle a little at the comment.

Two hours and fifteen minutes later…

Kellin, Chakotay, Tom Paris, Obrist, and Annorax are on the Bridge of the time ship. Obrist reports, "fifty incoming bioships…fifty six degrees to the center right." Twenty Species 8472 bioships appear near the time ship, warping space as they transport from fluidic space.

Annorax orders, "fire chroniton pulses!"

Tom Paris asks, "chroniton pulses?"

Kellin adds, "just a nice little surprise I helped make."

Chakotay realizes, "so that's why you were talking to Annorax…and why you aren't on your shuttle." The bright blue energy beams accompanied by small time incursions fired upon the incoming bioships start multiplying into many energy beams in a grid like formation. Before Species 8472 can react, the bioships are taken out easily by this field of energy beams.

Kellin points out, "it wouldn't be a surprise if I told you earlier."

Tom Paris comments, "I sure wouldn't want to double cross you."

Kellin figures, "in a way…that sounds like a compliment."

Annorax figures, "if this works, the Krenim Imperium will be back...with a new hope."

Chakotay sighs a little, "here's hoping."

Obrist calls out, "a hundred bioships…forty seven degrees to the lower left! They're charging weapons." The grid of remaining energy beams had mostly faded away, but some of the remaining energy beams hit some of the most recently warped parts of space nearby. A tear into the space-time continuum opens up into fluidic space. Hundreds of bioships there turn towards the time ship and start to charge up in formations of five.

Chakotay reminds Annorax, "remember: We don't need to erase them from existence."

Annorax urges, "you don't think I know that? Reconnect the time incursion beam fragments." Obrist and several Engineer crew members press a somewhat long sequence of buttons as efficient as possible.

Obrist reports, "time incursion beam fragments have been reconnected."

Annorax orders, "target a random section of the tear's rim. Prepare for a temporal incursion." After a long thirty seconds, he adds, "fire!" A temporal incursion beam hits the left side of the tear, destabilizing the space between fluidic space and the known universe. Annorax checks, "trace elements?"

Obrist reports, "diminishing…all too well."

Chakotay turns to Obrist, "what?!" The people on the Bridge see on the main viewscreen Species 8472 beginning to be wiped out from existence…along with fluidic space. Many planets and civilizations are rebuilding themselves in the temporal shockwave that follows.

Tom wonders, "how is that possible? I thought your calculations…"

Annorax turns to Obrist, "can we stop the temporal incursion?"

Obrist sighs a little, "if we stay here long enough to do that, we risk a temporal core breach just by staying near the tear." The tear itself is becoming a quantum singularity, which starts to pull in the time ship and several other passing by vessels.

Annorax concludes with a sigh, "very well. Take us out of orbit. Full reverse!"

Obrist responds, "yes, sir." Chakotay and Tom Paris turn uneasily to Annorax. Kellin is reasonably unsure whether to be happy or sad about Species 8472 and remains mostly quiet...until Chakotay says something.

He insists, "you can't do this! They may seem alien to us…but they are people too!"

Tom Paris comments, "you sure? Because last time we checked, they have most likely destroyed most of the galaxy. And now you're defending them?!"

Kellin points out, "Chakotay, I hate to have to argue with you…but he's right! I know your crew back on Voyager tried to convince Species 8472 to see reason…but why should we defend an enemy that won't see reason?"

Chakotay says as he tries to remain calm, "because maybe that's the only way they will see reason!" Chakotay almost strangles Annorax, but is physically held back by Tom Paris and Kellin.

Annorax insists, "even if we didn't want Species 8472 nonexistent, we'd still need this time ship to bring two hundred years worth of nonexistent races back into the timestream. Now, Obrist!"

Chakotay calls out, "this is wrong!"

Kellin tries to assure him, "calm down, Chakotay! You're not thinking logically." The time ship moves out of range of the destruction the quantum singularity unintentionally causes…just in time to avoid being caught in it. Several vessels explode into pieces behind the time ship. By the time Chakotay breaks free, he is too late to do anything about it. Chakotay sadly walks back to his quarters, sitting on the black couch with his back to his friends. Kellin and Tom Paris walk over to him anyway.

Chakotay sighs teary eyed into his hands, "I thought…that we were going to make a difference. And despite my best efforts, I didn't get through to Annorax."

Kellin tries to assure him, "it was no one's fault. We just… Can we be alone for a few minutes?"

Tom Paris uneasily says, "sure. I'll be in my quarters." And with that, he leaves Kellin and Chakotay alone to talk on the couch.

Chakotay points out, "everyone but me wants Species 8472 gone. Isn't that a lot like letting many other species become nonexistent, like letting Voyager's crew tear itself apart…because of not caring enough?!"

Kellin insists uneasily, "Annorax did care…a lot. There's just a lot more time incursions to reverse. And I hate to break this to you, but it's not because we don't care. You just care a little too much for your own good."

Chakotay mutters as he starts to calm down, "I didn't think there could be…but I respect your opinion. I almost blew off Annorax's opinion."

Kellin adds with a hand on one of Chakotay's hands, "I know...but we can get through this. I may not have been aboard Voyager for long, but I'm here now. Is there anything I can do to cheer you up?"

Chakotay sighs, "you can stay with me."

Kellin assures him, "then I will." And for some hours, it is like that.


	22. Episode 22: Under Ambition

Out Of Time: A Star Trek Voyager Fanfiction Story

Episode 22:

On Day Two Hundred Seven…

While Captain Janeway checks Chakotay's quarters with Harry Kim…

Kellin and Chakotay are playing Empon in Chakotay's quarters, when Tom Paris comes in. He urges, "you can stop studying that datapad. No need to strain your eyes anymore. I've got a plan."

Kellin suggests, "let's hear it." Tom Paris sits on the bed.

He reveals, "this ship's temporal core keeps the vessel out of phase with normal space-time, but its shields are incredibly weak. You take that core offline, and a photon grenade could penetrate the hull."

Chakotay wonders, "how do you know all this?"

Tom Paris goes on, "I've been spending time with our friend Obrist, who seems more than willing to share information. And that's not all. Does the name Captain Bligh mean anything to you, Chakotay? This is not a happy crew. They've been at this for two hundred years now. They're tired of it. They want it to end."

Kellin comments, "I've been trying to get the Krenim Engineers to talk, even if it was just light conversation…but they clearly aren't as open minded as Obrist can be."

Chakotay figures, "good work, Tom. But, I'm not quite ready to start a mutiny. Keep gathering information…lie low."

Kellin checks, "are you serious? With my ship, we can…"

Chakotay reports, "no. At least, not yet. Besides, I'm starting to make progress on the temporal calculations. With a little time and luck, I think we can get the Krenim back on their feet and Voyager back to the Alpha quadrant."

Tom Paris comments, "you're starting to sound like Annorax. Always one more calculation. This time it's going to be perfect."

Kellin figures, "I understand your sympathy, but this is what you were planning from the start…wasn't it?"

Chakotay insists, "I know what I said…but this can work. If you'd take the time to listen, you'd understand what Annorax is trying to do."

Tom Paris mutters, "what? Wipe out civilizations to help his own race? I understand perfectly!"

Kellin points out, "it's more complicated than that, Tom. From what we've seen, even erasing a section of warped space can accidentally erase an entire race."

Tom Paris sighs a little, "I guess I don't have the instinct for time…or whatever it is Captain Nemo out there calls it."

Chakotay stands up to face Tom Paris. He goes on, "Annorax is an enlightened man. Misguided, but I think he wants this to end as much as anyone."

Tom Paris turns to Kellin, "do you agree with him?"

Kellin urges, "I do. You saw the way he looked at the viewscreen when Species 8472 was being erased." She comes over to Chakotay.

Tom Paris mutters, "am I the only one here without my mind erased?! He's a Krenim Commander!" He stands up in front of Chakotay.

Chakotay mutters, "you're out of line, Ensign!"

Tom Paris insists, "am I?! Tell me one good thing that Annorax has said or done after that incident…and you can call me out on it."

Chakotay thinks out loud, "just because Annorax hasn't done much since doesn't mean he will erase more races. Right now, none of us know…"

Tom Paris insists, "he's a Krenim Commander! He could act nice to your face while he stabs you in the back."

Kellin says as she tries to remain calm, "Tom…can't you see that Chakotay has already made up his mind?"

Tom Paris sighs, "I guess you're right about one thing: Right now, maybe I shouldn't start a mutiny. But, I might be able to get Obrist to help us send a message to Captain Janeway."

Kellin figures with partial relief, "sounds reasonable to me."

Chakotay urges, "not yet. If you get caught, we lose everything. I can get us out of this."

Tom Paris insists as he tries to remain calm, "not if I get us out of here first."

Chakotay instructs, "you're not doing anything against Annorax. That's an order!"

Tom Paris challenges, "what are you going to do? Take away my Holodeck privileges?"

Kellin says coldly, "stop it…both of you!"

Chakotay tries to point out, "either we maintain our command structure…or else we settle our differences the old fashioned way." Before Kellin or Tom can respond to this, all three of them hear an all too familiar sound. They pause in uneasiness. They head to the Bridge to check it out.

Chakotay checks, "what's happening?"

Annorax informs, "we're preparing for a temporal incursion."

Chakotay reacts, "what incursion? You didn't say anything about…!"

Annorax reveals, "I had an inspiration last night. By my calculations, the eradication of the Ram Izad species will result in a fifty two percent restoration of the Krenim timeline and bring the Krenim back out of a pre-warp state."

Kellin challenges, "I thought you were working with Chakotay to avoid more destruction. What happened to that?!"

Annorax sighs a little, "when time offers you an opportunity, you don't ignore it. And time certainly hasn't given me an opportunity to do anything better."

Obrist reports, "we're within range of their homeworld."

Annorax orders, "take us into orbit. Full power to the weapon. Prepare for total erasure!"

Tom Paris challenges, "is this what you call enlightened?!"

Obrist says, "targeting the focal point. Locked."

Chakotay insists, "please! This isn't necessary. We'll find another way." Kellin and Tom Paris are silent.

Annorax insists, "time makes it necessary. Fire! Trace elements?"

Obrist answers, "diminishing."

Annorax suggests, "counter indications?"

Obrist responds, "none so far."

Annorax instructs, "scan the continuum. Bring me the results once they're complete."

Obrist says with a held back sigh, "yes, sir."

Annorax sighs a little again, "I'll be in my chambers."

Tom Paris mutters, "have you seen enough yet, Chakotay? If you don't do something about this maniac, I will!" Chakotay tries hard to remain calm, barely stopping himself from attacking Tom.

Kellin urges, "come on, Tom. Let's give him a chance to calm down." And with that, Kellin and Tom go to their separate quarters.

Chakotay mutters under his breath, "thanks."

Not long after…

Chakotay shouts in Annorax's ready room, "you didn't need to fire on that planet!"

Annorax insists, "I am altering history on a massive scale. The destinies of countless star systems are in my hands. The fate of one species is insignificant!"

Chakotay realizes, "you're trying to rationalize genocide. One species is significant! A single life is significant!" He almost attacks Annorax.

Annorax sighs, "it seemed so easy the first time. In the blink of an eye, I had changed history itself…allowed my people to thrive again. But when I changed history a second time, I lost more than you can imagine."

Chakotay points out, "the colony on Kyana Prime."

Annorax turns to him in partial shock, "how could you know that?"

Chakotay explains, "I've been studying your previous incursions. No matter how close you get to restoring the time line, one component is always missing: Kyana Prime. Who was on that colony? Who did you lose?"

Annorax sighs, "my wife, and with her my future. My children, grandchildren…all erased because of me. This is all I have left of her. For so many years, I worked through the night while she was sleeping. How could I have known I was calculating her fate?! I can't stop until I've restored Kyana Prime and forced time to give me back my wife."

Chakotay points out, "maybe it isn't possible. Maybe the time ship's continued existence keeps it that way."

Annorax mutters coldly, "what are you saying?"

Chakotay explains, "this ship is protected by its own time incursions. What if that is causing a temporal paradox for Kyana Prime?"

Annorax goes on, "when I tell you that time has moods…a disposition to be intuited…I'm not speaking metaphorically."

Chakotay wonders, "what do you mean?"

Annorax continues, "anger is one of its moods. Anger and the desire for retribution. Vengeance. Time itself has tried to punish me for my arrogance. It has kept me from my wife, denied me my future."

Chakotay tries to point out, "how's that any different from…!"

Obrist reports, "sir, we've achieved a fifty two percent restoration."

Annorax checks, "Kyana Prime?"

Obrist says lowly, "negative, sir."

Annorax orders, "resume scanning the continuum."

Obrist responds, "yes, sir." He leaves Chakotay alone with Annorax.

Annorax suggests, "I've studied your calculations, Chakotay. They're promising…but premature. We'll keep working on them. And unless you can prove otherwise with calculations, my mission must continue."

Chakotay mutters, "you don't understand: You don't have the right!"

Annorax insists, "to fight for what is mine? That's not for you to decide! Only time can pronounce judgment against me."

An hour or so after Chakotay is convinced by Tom alone to let him send a message to Voyager…

Captain's Log, Stardate 51852.2. I've forged a coalition with the Nihydron and the Mawasi. Together, we're preparing to attack the time ship. With B'Elanna as Chief Engineer and Seven as an Engineer, I hope that the thin line between instinct and logic doesn't destroy us. As far as I'm concerned though, we have become a broken family…if our crew can be called that anymore. As a safety precaution, I'm sending most of the Maquis crew members over to the other ships to coordinate the attack.

Captain Janeway reveals on the Bridge, "I've analyzed every carrier frequency of their transmission. It contains a classified Starfleet ID code. It came from Tom Paris. The coordinates he sent should lead us directly to the Weapon ship." Among her are Tuvok, Seven, B'Elanna, the EMH doctor, and Harry Kim.

Tuvok wonders, "location?"

Captain Janeway concludes, "approximately fifty light years from here. Our new allies are assembling reinforcements. Once we're in range, Tom says he'll try to take the Weapon ship's temporal core offline. When that happens, they'll be vulnerable to conventional weapons. Tom will then transmit the exact location of the core. The message even says that there's even a vessel in there that can take out the core undetected. Our job will be to distract the ship and get Tom and Chakotay out. Is everyone clear?"

Harry Kim says, "yes ma'am."

B'Elanna responds coldly, "aye, captain."

Captain Janeway instruct, "B'Elanna, Harry…I want you to beam over to the Nihydron vessel. Work with their engineers. The entire fleet needs to be equipped with temporal shielding."

B'Elanna comments, "it's like you don't trust me."

Captain Janeway mutters, "now's not the time. We only get one shot at this. Tuvok, Seven, Doctor…you'll be working on the Mawasi ship.

The Doctor objects, "but captain...!"

Captain Janeway insists, "once the attack begins, your skills will no doubt be required."

The EMH doctor insists, "what about yourself?"

Captain Janeway figures, "I'll be piloting Voyager, coordinating the attack."

Seven challenges, "captain, there's barely enough salvageable parts of this ship left to get to our destination…and it certainly cannot survive with only six crew units in this condition."

Captain Janeway insists, "I understand your concern, Seven…but there's fight in Voyager yet. It's still got temporal shields and twenty photon torpedoes. It'll hold together. Besides, you know the adage: Captain goes down with the ship, right? You have your orders. Dismissed." The crew members around Captain Janeway uneasily leave the Bridge…except Tuvok.

Captain Janeway insists, "Tuvok, I can hear your objections already. I am not leaving!"

Tuvok points out, "given Voyager's damaged state, the probability of you surviving an armed conflict is marginal."

Captain Janeway goes on, "oh, I know the odds…but I have to stay. Voyager's done too much for us."

Tuvok concludes, "curious. I have never understood the human compulsion to emotionally bond with inanimate objects. This vessel has done nothing. It is an assemblage of bulkheads, conduits, tritanium…nothing more."

Captain Janeway insists, "oh, you're wrong. It's much more than that! This ship has been our home. It's kept us together...or at least, it used to. As illogical as this might sound, I feel as close to Voyager as I do to a friend. It's carried us, Tuvok…even nurtured us. And right now it needs one of us."

Tuvok concludes, "I may sometimes think of humans as too illogical, but I still respect you and most of your decisions. Sometimes, I contemplate whether I still have a heart…or not." Captain Janeway hugs Tuvok, overcome by a feeling of sadness.

Captain Janeway sighs sadly, "oh, Tuvok: You do have a heart." Tuvok hugs captain Janeway back, almost overcome with mixed emotions. After a short while that seems like a long while, they draw back.

Tuvok says teary eyed with a certain Vulcan hand gesture, "live long and prosper…Kathryn."

Captain Janeway responds teary eyed with the same gesture, "same to you, old friend." And with that, Tuvok leaves Captain Janeway to her thoughts.


	23. Episode 23: Dark Side of the Moon

Out Of Time: A Star Trek Voyager Fanfiction Story

Episode 23:

On Day Two Hundred Eleven…

In Captain Janeway's quarters, Captain Janeway was sitting on her bed. She was recording a log entry, "captain's log, stardate 51858. Sigh. I can't help but think about what Tuvok said four days ago. That after all this time, he respected me…and still considered me as a friend. I can't help but look back at an incident that was so shocking…that I didn't put it down earlier."

Captain Janeway continues, "and even after who knows how long since then, I still have nightmares that I tried to deny from myself. And I can't help but wonder: Am I so determined to cling to whatever's left of myself…that I let my own personal feelings get in the way of our mission against the time ship? It all began when we were low on deuterium...and on shuttles since the last devastating attack from Species 8472."

Captain Janeway recalls, "it was either touching down on a Demon class planet with possibly hostile lifeforms, or letting ourselves be overpowered by our enemies sooner rather than later. I tried to send a Starfleet crew member named Nozawa and Seven over to the planet to negotiate with them, since Neelix was no longer with us. But, there were complications."

Eighteen days ago…

B'Elanna figured in the conference room, "Nozawa and Seven of Nine have both been treated and released from Sickbay. The planetary gases have also been expelled from the transporter room. But, there's still one more gas that I'd…" Captain Janeway, Harry Kim, and B'Elanna were also present.

Captain Janeway muttered, "enough, B'Elanna. What else?"

Harry Kim added, "the transporters are offline. It'll take days before they're repaired."

Captain Janeway commented, "great! We lose more life support on a course change, and all we get for our trouble is another downed system! Can we send a probe to see about collecting the deuterium?"

Tuvok pointed out, "it would incinerate within seconds of entering the upper atmosphere."

Captain Janeway sighed, "I don't see any other options. We should be put back on our original course." B'Elanna is about to strangle the captain, when Harry Kim adds something.

He added, "captain, maybe I can help."

B'Elanna remarked, "this coming from the boy scout."

Tuvok urged, "don't make me stun you."

B'Elanna exclaimed, "but I thought you…!"

Tuvok pointed out, "your temper is becoming dangerously high."

B'Elanna sighed as she sits back in her seat.

The present Captain Janeway reflects, "that was when I should've noticed that Tuvok truly had good intentions…and when things started to build up to a tremendous tragedy beyond words."

Harry Kim figured, "I've been thinking. With Tuvok's shield modifications and a few tweaks to an environmental suit, I could take a escape pod to the surface and see about the deuterium from there."

Tuvok added, "need I remind you Ensign…that there is no environment less hospitable to humanoid life than a Class Y."

Harry Kim went on, "actually, Tuvok, no…you needn't remind me. What's the alternative? Resume course? Creep along at quarter impulse, hoping we find fuel before we end up dead in the water?! We've got deuterium within arm's reach. We can't let the opportunity slip away without at least trying."

B'Elanna figured, "once in a while, Harry's got a point."

Captain Janeway tried to point out, "you wouldn't be able to communicate with us if you got in trouble, and until we get transporters back…we couldn't beam you out."

Tuvok suggested, "even with modifications, it wouldn't be long before your suit began to corrode. Exposure to that atmosphere could kill you within minutes."

Harry Kim added, "I know the risks."

Captain Janeway added, "even if I agreed, I'd never let you go alone."

Harry Kim suggested, "of course not. That's why I'm volunteering Seven to go with me."

The present Captain Janeway reflects, "oh, I trusted Harry. But Seven…without a check and balance to keep her in line? Well, we were a desperate crew…so I had no choice but to trust Harry's judgment. Harry and Seven did find allies in the Nihydron, but the Nihydron as friends? That was far more complicated…once we knew more about them."

A greenish black four legged sentient reptile with slimy frog and crocodile like features called a Nihydron among other Nihydron was taking Seven and Harry Kim on a tour of a cavern on a certain Demon class planet. Short treadmill like consoles and pools of silver blood were scattered.

Seven realized, "high concentrations of deuterium coming from this fluid."

The Nihydron with them said, "correct. But our people found it to be much more than that. It's full of liquefied deuterium: Capable of duplicating any item...or anyone. It's helped our race come out of near extinction, since three legged beings attacked our homes. There have been some riots…but that's nothing you should worry about."

Harry Kim commented, "well, we really need more deuterium."

Seven figured, "very efficient."

The Nihydron with them suggested, "got anything…or anyone to trade?"

Harry Kim concluded uneasily, "we have some Mawasi weapons and food rations."

The Nihydron muttered, "no. They're both inferior…but if you have someone valuable that you'd be willing to let us duplicate…"

Seven said, "to preserve the crew, I will comply. I used to be a Borg drone…and still have nanoprobes from within."

The Nihydron figured, "sounds reasonable."

Harry Kim exclaimed, "but Seven…you…!" Several Nihydron press buttons on their consoles that reveal ten green lantern like turrets on the ceiling, aimed at Harry Kim. Harry Kim started to take out his phaser. Seven quickly knocked out Harry Kim by surprise, hoping that those turrets wouldn't get the chance to stop him first.

Seven figured, "my imprisonment will mean survival." She walked into one of the pools of silver blood, and walked out with twenty Sevens in environmental suits.

The many Sevens behind the original echoed, "we are Seven."

The present Captain Janeway goes on, "when Seven returned with a banged up Harry Kim, who told me about what happened…I was furious! All my hatred of Seven exploded faster than I could talk down to her."

Seven and Captain Janeway were standing in Cargo Bay 2. Seven concludes, "you have come to imprison me." Captain Janeway glares at her.

Captain Janeway muttered, "after what you did?! You have helped a morally questionable race build another army…just to secure our survival. We didn't come to help the Nihydron with their little wars: We stayed in Krenim space to finish wars!"

Seven muttered, "an army loyal to Voyager will secure an alliance against our enemies. The end result is efficient!"

Captain Janeway angrily shouted, "I've had enough of you and your solutions!" She quickly took out a handheld phaser, which almost stunned Seven.

Seven shouted over her combadge, "Security to Cargo Bay 2!" Seven ducked out of range and spin tripped Captain Janeway to the ground. Captain Janeway dropped her phaser as it happened.

Captain Janeway muttered, "we should've discarded you in the first place, you unfeeling drone!" Seven and Captain Janeway got up with a series of punches aimed at each other, until Seven was caught off guard by a uppercut into her chest by Captain Janeway.

Seven fell to the ground, groaning in pain.

The present Captain Janeway continues, "Tuvok had to stun me to stop me from punching Seven repeatedly. After we recovered from the fight, I sent her back to Cargo Bay 2 and disconnected her alcove from the ship as punishment…as Seven suspected. I could hear the Doctor's objections, but at the time…I didn't take notice. Although I let my anger get the best of me, this disturbing incident comes second to what followed. What I almost forgot about was B'Elanna agreeing with most of what Seven does...and the fact that B'Elanna visited Seven in our temporary Sickbay."

Harry Kim on the Bridge reported, "captain…I'm locked out."

Captain Janeway turned to Harry Kim, "what?!"

Tuvok reported over combadge, "captain, someone just locked Main Engineering's main functions with an encryption code."

A second Security officer pointed out, "captain…Seven is nowhere on internal sensors."

Captain Janeway realized, "B'Elanna. Go to yellow alert! I will be heading down there with the nearest Security team."

Harry Kim exclaimed, "but captain…!"

Captain Janeway insisted coldly, "that's an order." And with that, Captain Janeway heads down to the nearest escape pod.

The present Captain Janeway recollects, "even with medicine for Post Traumatic Stress Syndrome, I couldn't see where I was going…until too late. I had gone back to that same Nihydron factory to stop B'Elanna with phaser rifles, but then the unthinkable happened. I was revealed to be crazy in front of my Security team. I tried to turn the tables, but at what cost?!"

Captain Janeway with a Security team of five Starfleet and Maquis members had B'Elanna and Seven cornered in the cavern from earlier, with both of them at the edge of one of the pools of silver blood. Captain Janeway shouted in desperation, "you don't have to do this!"

B'Elanna muttered, "don't you dare tell me what I can and can't do. Now!" Then there was trouble. The army of Sevens came around the corner, shooting down most of the Security team into unconsciousness from behind. The remaining two Security members tried to blast B'Elanna and Seven before they could walk into the pool of silver blood, but it was too late for that.

Captain Janeway muttered, "no." She ran after them herself, shooting both of them and the pool of silver blood at a higher phaser setting. Cries of pain echoed across the cavern, including from the army of Sevens. The conscious Maquis crew member gets the chance to blast most of them into unconsciousness, before they can attack again.

One of the Sevens calls out, "you're hurting us!" Captain Janeway blasted the pool of silver blood again, and another round of cries of pain sounded off.

The other Starfleet crew member called out, "captain…drop the rifle! Now!" The other Starfleet crew member had a phaser rifle aimed at Captain Janeway, but the silver blood reached out from the pool to pull in Captain Janeway. The shock of this gets Captain Janeway to drop her phaser rifle, as two B'Elannas and two Sevens uneasily crawl out of the pool. Captain Janeway grabs the phaser rifle at the last minute, using it to blast the silver blood pool into vaporization. The remaining Sevens and B'Elannas fall unconscious as a result.

Captain Janeway muttered, "it…can't be!" With a clear shot, the other Starfleet crew member blasts Captain Janeway to unconsciousness.

The present Captain Janeway continues, "I thought I had destroyed the original B'Elanna and Seven as well. The Doctor tried to revive the other Sevens, but it was too late for them. Harry Kim became acting captain for that time, who concluded that Seven was right in this case. That we needed more allies against our enemies."

The present Captain Janeway adds, "and so, while I was being treated, Harry Kim formally apologized to the Nihydron and offered to have every main member of the crew duplicated as compensation for the trouble I caused. With me put on another medicine as compensation for continuing to be captain…and with the Nihydron otherwise threatening to destroy us with superior weapons and sheer strength in numbers…I had no choice but to give in to the demand that Harry Kim brought upon us to avoid adding another enemy to our list of troubles."

The present Captain Janeway concludes, "it's been an uneasy alliance ever since, but I suppose I deserve it. I suppose I deserve the silent treatment from B'Elanna and Seven…since I almost… I can't even bring myself to outright say it. On one hand, the duplicate crew is intent on joining the fight against the time ship…with time shields and a Voyager of their own. On the other…I objected to such action from the start."

The present Captain Janeway realizes, "but here is a situation where the right answer isn't for sure the only answer. Since the time ship has eliminated the Nihydron's homeworld, only four ships have survived…including the duplicate Voyager. When times are so desperate, is it really worth it to convince our duplicates to join us in battle…when they may have a stronger desire to go home and explore their newfound sentience?"

The present Captain Janeway sighs, "I let my hatred cloud my judgment. I know that now…but it's not without reason either. If I do get back home, I expect nothing less than a court martial. Like I said before though, I'll be happy to face the music. End log."


	24. Episode 24: Like there's no Tomorrow

Out Of Time: A Star Trek Voyager Fanfiction Story

Episode 24:

On Day Two Hundred Fifty Seven…

On the Bridge, Captain Janeway urges over combadge, "Voyager 1 to Voyager 2."

A second Captain Janeway responds over combadge, "go ahead, captain Kathryn."

The first Captain Janeway adds over combadge, "I'm picking up the time ship dead ahead, captain Janeway."

The second Captain Janeway reacts over combadge, "we're picking up the same readings."

The first Captain Janeway wonders over combadge, "temporal shields status?"

The second Captain Janeway reports over combadge, "all vessels are bringing them online on different shield modulations."

The first Captain Janeway orders over combadge, "This is Captain Janeway to the fleet. Plot an intercept course to the time ship."

The second Captain Janeway adds over combadge, "understood. You heard Captain Janeway. Plot an intercept course." A second B'Elanna and a second Harry Kim are at their stations on the Bridge. A third Captain Janeway is at Tactical. A second Seven is in an alcove on the Bridge. A third Harry Kim is at the helm.

The third Harry Kim reports, "course laid in, captain." The security teams on Voyager 2 have multiple Sevens, B'Elannas, Captain Janeways, and Tuvoks. The Engineering teams are made up of multiple Captain Janeways, Sevens, Harry Kims, and B'Elannas. Multiple EMH doctors are on standby, ready to treat injuries in the upcoming battle.

One of the EMH doctors comments, "as if getting duplicated was bad enough."

Ten minutes or so later…

Obrist reports on the time ship Bridge, "sir…seven vessels are approaching our position."

Annorax suggests, "identify."

Obrist realizes, "three Nihydron warships, two Mawasi cruisers…and two Voyagers?"

Annorax insists coldly, "doesn't matter. We're outside space-time, impervious to their weapons. Let them come."

Chakotay points out, "I know about at least one of the Captain Janeways. She wouldn't be attacking unless she knew she could do some damage."

While Tom Paris is given access to the time ship's systems…

Annorax figures, "there's only one way that would be possible: If there was someone on the inside working for her."

Chakotay challenges, "who do you think would be foolish enough?"

Annorax guesses, "Tom. Calculate what he could be up to…and stop him. You may have just fallen back into my good graces, Chakotay." What Annorax's crew doesn't notice is Chakotay punching in some keys, which is masked by the sound of buttons from Krenim crew members' hands.

Chakotay warns soon after, "if either Captain Janeway's given the other ships temporal shielding, they've undoubtedly informed their homeworlds. They'll be able to protect their planets against your weapon. You don't have to do this!"

Annorax insists, "in this case, time is very relative. You should've realized that by now. Bring the weapon to full power. Stand by for multiple incursions! We'll have to disable their temporal shields first. Make the necessary calculations. And Bring Tom to me." What no one else but Chakotay and Tom noticed was Kellin getting her cloaking shuttlecraft out of the time ship.

Kellin mutters, "it's now or never."

Back among the fleet…

The second Captain Janeway reports, "all vessels are ready."

The first Captain Janeway sighs with partial relief, "let's see if Tom has done his part. Janeway to the fleet. Attack pattern Omega. Engage."

The second Captain Janeway orders, "engage." Voyager 2 and two Nihydron vessels fly over the time ship and fire upon it with energy blasts. The time ship resorts to a familiar field of energy beams to try to destroy the vessels. Unfortunately, the field of energy beams hits Kellin's vessel and easily destroys it in the crossfire.

Kellin mutters, "no!" She quickly teleports out of the vessel in time, but it doesn't take long for both Captain Janeways to realize what had just happened. The two Nihydron vessels over the time ship get destroyed in the field of energy pulses, but Voyager 2 is able to barely steer out of the way.

Simultaneously…

Annorax asks, "condition?" Tom Paris is escorted by some armed Krenim crew members with small needle like weapons.

Obrist reports, "no damage. Temporal core is stable."

Annorax calls out, "return fire! What do you have to say for yourself, Tom?"

Tom Paris exclaims, "how could you betray me?!"

Chakotay urges, "when you betrayed Annorax, you betrayed me."

Annorax urges, "enough! Sedate him." Just before the Krenim guards can, the time ship shakes.

A small while earlier…

The second Captain Janeway reports, "Janeway, two Nihydron vessels have been destroyed."

The first Captain Janeway figures, "Janeway to the fleet. Evasive pattern Delta. We're going to have to…"

A Starfleet crew member points out, "captain, incoming message. It looks like it's from…Chakotay."

The first Captain Janeway realizes as she looks over the shoulder of that crew member, "wait! It looks like a shield modulation. Janeway to the fleet. We have the shield modulation of the time ship's shields. It's 627.8."

The second Captain Janeway figures jokingly, "and they consider this a warship?" The remaining Nihydron vessel fires at the shields, penetrating the shields with just a few hits.

The first Captain Janeway chuckles, "you know what to do." Then, Voyager 2 is hit by another energy pulse field. The Bridge rumbles.

The second Captain Janeway calls out, "report!"

The third Captain Janeway reports, "shields are down to forty percent! They won't survive another hit."

The second B'Elanna urges, "not if we can help it. Shields are already regenerating back up to forty four percent."

The second Captain Janeway orders, "bring us closer to the center. We'll do this the old fashioned way."

The third Harry Kim uneasily points out, "but…isn't that what the other Captain Janeway should be doing?"

The second Seven points out, "considering the circumstances, we should focus our attention on the pulse cannons."

The second Captain Janeway urges, "we can make it look like we're going after the center to give Captain Kathryn cover. As for this friend…we can hope."

The second Harry Kim alerts the second Captain Janeway, "captain…two Security teams were just beamed onto the time ship."

The third Captain Janeway sighs, "it's a suicide mission. We should leave them."

The second Captain Janeway mutters, "so much for duplicates having the same thoughts. If you don't have something better to contribute, get off my Bridge. Keep a lock on them!" The Mawasi vessels start firing on the time ship with energy blasts as they circle around, resulting in destroying circuits around the temporal core by force.

The second Harry Kim figures, "gladly."

Mere seconds later…

Tom Paris takes the advantage in the expected shaking, knocking both of the guards around him against the floor with both arms. They cough violently as Tom Paris starts running to the Krenim version of Main Engineering. It's actually just a corridor away on the time ship…and looks very much like the Bridge.

Chakotay groans as he struggles to go after Tom Paris, pretending to have been hurt by one of the fallen needles to buy Tom Paris enough time to get the coordinates of the temporal core.

Annorax orders, "guards, intercept Tom. Target the other vessels!"

A Krenim crew member reports, "sir…we're phasing back into normal space-time."

After hearing that, Chakotay calls out, "Tom, wait! The temporal core…it could have been hit!" Kellin shows herself to Tom and Chakotay.

She realizes, "then that means we got to get out of here."

Chakotay points out, "before a time incursion overtakes the ship."

Tom Paris realizes, "if?! We have to be…sure."

One of the Krenim guards calls out, "stop…!" He doesn't get to finish the sentence. A team of B'Elannas, Tuvoks, Captain Janeways, and Sevens come down the corridor, firing phaser rifles at the guards. They fall down easily, taken by surprise.

Chakotay sighs with some relief, "thanks."

One of the B'Elannas figures, "come on! We don't have all day."

A second Seven figures, "I assume this is your friend."

Kellin urges, "now's not the time…but I go with Chakotay." Chakotay hands her his combadge as she says this.

Annorax mutters, "what?! But how…? Obrist?!"

Obrist uneasily says, "I'm sorry…sir. It's over."

Annorax calls out, "get back to your stations! You will not disobey me! Reconfigure to conventional weapons."

Not long after…

The second Captain Janeway reports over combadge, "Janeway…Chakotay, Paris, and their friend were beamed aboard our vessel."

The first Captain Janeway figures, "everything's going as planned."

The second Captain Janeway comments, "not exactly, but our Tactical officer won't be troubling us this…time…"

The first Captain Janeway calls out, "Kathryn? Kathryn!"

Meanwhile…

Voyager 2's Bridge rocks violently, until some parts of the ceiling fall down on the Ops station. The second Harry Kim falls unconscious as several consoles explode in flames. The feedback takes out the second Seven's alcove, and her with it. The second Seven falls unconscious.

The second Captain Janeway at Tactical calls out, "Harry? Harry!"

The second B'Elanna mutters, "it's too late! That last hit has taken out weapons, shields, communications…and propulsion. Our only hope is the escape pods."

The second Captain Janeway mutters uneasily and teary eyed, "I and a Tuvok will set the ship to self destruct. We're close enough to the time ship to make a dent."

The third Harry Kim urges, "then we better make it fast." Everyone on the Bridge but Captain Janeway is heading to the escape pods.

The second Captain Janeway mutters sadly, "Kathryn to any Tuvok…"

At the same time…

The first Captain Janeway realizes over combadge, "Voyager 2 can't hold out much longer. Tuvok, get a lock on...!"

The original Tuvok interrupts, "we already have."

The first Captain Janeway sighs with partial relief, "I knew I could count on you. Tom sent me the coordinates of their temporal core before he left. I'm transmitting them to you now."

Meanwhile…

Obrist reports, "conventional weapons are fully charged, sir."

Annorax orders, "fire at will! Erase…Voyager. Put Janeway out of her misery." He then realized that Voyager 2 exploded before another shot could be shot at it, with many escape pods using the explosion as cover to escape. The time ship's Bridge rumbles again as Annorax and Obrist hold onto something.

Obrist adds, "energy pulses…have been disabled."

Annorax instructs, "then use time incursion fragments until the energy pulse cannons are back online."

Obrist figures uneasily, "yes, sir."

Annorax figures, "just seeing your friends fail will be punishment enough. Since I am usually a calm man, consider it a warning." The Mawasi cruisers, Voyager 1, and the Nihydron warship are about to fire again, when they are all caught in time incursion fragments for a brief time.

The original Tuvok reports, "all our ships have been disabled, captain. Do you have weapons?"

The first Captain Janeway concludes over combadge, "negative! Torpedo launchers are down. I'm setting a collision course. Janeway to all decks! All hands to emergency escape pods. I'll take over from here. Janeway to the Fleet! Take your temporal shields offline." The time ship gets ready to fire again. The first Captain Janeway's crew heads to Voyager 1's emergency escape pods as the first Captain Janeway takes the helm.

Tuvok warns, "but captain, we wouldn't be protected."

Captain Janeway figures, "exactly! If that ship is destroyed, all of history might be restored. And this is one year I'd like to forget. Time's…up!" And with that, Voyager 1 collides with the temporal core…resulting in resetting the timeline. Or so it seems.


	25. Episode 25: Double Time, Part 1

Out Of Time: A Star Trek Voyager Fanfiction Story

Episode 25:

Still on Day Two Hundred Fifty Seven…

The time ship and Voyager 1 disappear from the scene, but not before the nearby Nihydron vessel and the last Mawasi vessels get hit by time incursion fragments. They also disappear. Only the escape pods from Voyager 2 remain. Without another way to save the crews onboard the disappearing vessels, the non-corporeal being Kes had released more escape pods from both Voyagers to be able to transport most of the Mawasi and Nihydron crew members into them. Kes sighs with partial relief, "good. But, why do I see the possibility of an attack…from Captain Kathryn?"

Meanwhile…

Kellin and Chakotay were in an escape pod, talking. Chakotay wonders uneasily, "why didn't it work? The timeline should've reset by now."

Kellin suggests, "we had hoped that the temporal core could be disabled…but we didn't get the chance to make sure of it."

Chakotay suggests, "scan for life signs." Kellin does.

A computer voice responds, "there are two hundred twenty life signs within range." Chakotay sees space as a blur through the windows.

Kellin wonders, "not that I'm complaining, but how is…?"

Chakotay realizes, "Kes." All the escape pods accelerate past Krenim territory at alarming speed for a few seconds…then stop around a certain Demon class planet.

Kellin wonders, "who is that?"

Chakotay figures, "a friend…a very powerful non-corporeal friend."

Kellin points out, "then why didn't she help earlier?"

Chakotay reasons, "even very powerful non-corporeal beings don't know everything…with the exception of the Q. But, the Q aren't known for being wise."

Kellin figures, "I see. Do you think captain Janeway is in a better place?"

Chakotay figures with a sigh, "at least one of them is."

A few seconds later…

Captain Kathryn and one of the Tuvoks from Voyager 2 are in another escape pod, talking. Captain Kathryn sighs, "we've come full circle."

The second Tuvok asks, "captain?"

Captain Kathryn challenges, "is the timeline restored?"

The second Tuvok suggests, "we wouldn't be having this conversation in a escape pod if the timeline was restored."

Captain Kathryn concludes, "I thought as much. We gathered all our forces together…only to end up without anymore ships to fight the Krenim with."

The second Tuvok suggests, "yet we have survived."

Captain Kathryn mutters, "but for how long?! We're back at the Demon planet, but it won't… Kes. That's how we survived."

The second Tuvok figures, "the acceleration didn't result in a collision course…which matches the end result from Kes accelerating us past Borg space. And without anymore conclusive proof, it is logically the case."

Captain Kathryn reasons, "Kes wouldn't have rescued us unless… There must be a way to restore the timeline…and the solution could very well be on that Demon class planet."

The second Tuvok challenges, "but according to my readings, there is no technology capable of making a time incursion or a means to time travel within range."

Captain Kathryn suggests, "try looking for a temporal variance."

The second Tuvok reports, "on the surface…just outside of the cave that the original Harry and the original Seven…"

Captain Kathryn mutters, "don't remind me. Let's just land this escape pod."

Five minutes later…

Captain Kathryn, the second Tuvok, and the other remaining members of both Voyager crews are gathered around the nearly unidentifiable wreckage of technological Krenim parts on the Demon class planet's surface. The Nihydron were all inside their caves, working on getting their army back up in anticipation of the Krenim. Chakotay checks, "so you believe that this came from the time ship?"

Captain Kathryn concludes, "we know so." The second Tuvok takes out a tricorder, using it to scan the debris.

He points out, "confirmed. Temporal core fragments."

Tom Paris points out, "but the time ship was nowhere near…"

Kellin realizes, "if this Kes is as powerful as you say…anything's possible here."

One of the Sevens adds, "a crude deduction, but accurate."

One of the Harry Kims figures, "we could rebuild it."

The original B'Elanna concludes, "but what would be the point? All it would do is repeat the same mistake."

The original Tuvok deduces, "perhaps…but perhaps not. If the temporal core was in some way rebuilt, it may not have the same result."

A second Seven suggests, "I have a suggestion."

A second Captain Janeway mutters, "let me guess: Assimilation?"

A EMH doctor urges, "she's not the captain! Let Seven speak." Most of the Captain Janeways glare at him and his other duplicates.

The original B'Elanna urges, "go ahead."

The second Seven figures, "thirty days ago, I've been going through the Raven's logs off duty…in case we encountered the Borg again. And I found out about bio dampeners: Devices that were originally made to keep the Hansens from being detected by the Borg for hours."

Chakotay wonders, "but…there sure aren't any here. What are you getting at?"

Kellin figures, "I take it you'll explain later."

The second Seven explains, "we would use a similar tactic. If we make multiphasic shields around six Nihydron ships to surround the temporal core as it overloads…"

Kellin realizes, "we could have a chroniton explosion concentrated on one area of subspace...causing a tear in the space-time continuum big enough to reset this timeline."

The first Seven comments, "efficient. How did you…?"

Captain Kathryn suggests, "there may not be enough time to explain it, but it sounds like we have one more shot at undoing the Krenim's mistakes. There's no telling how long until the Krenim come to stop us…so we might as well get started." In a brownish gas cloud, Kes is watching over them.

Kes mutters, "I still can't tell which Captain. They're mostly the same…but I know someone who can tell the difference. I just hope I'm not too late." She disappears from the scene.

A week later, in another timeline…

Captain's log, Stardate 51352.3. The past couple of weeks have been uneventful, but we've made excellent progress on the new Astrometrics lab.

Not long after…

An alternate Captain Janeway on a undamaged Voyager suggests, "open a channel." A certain Krenim Commandant appears on the viewscreen.

He says, "you've entered Krenim space. State your identity."

The alternate Captain Janeway responds, "captain Janeway of the Starship Voyager. We're just passing through, trying to get home."

The Commandant adds, "this region is in dispute. I suggest you avoid our territory."

The alternate Captain Janeway figures, "thanks for the warning."

The Commandant reacts, "good journey." The viewscreen changes back to a view of space.

An alternate Chakotay urges, "Tom, plot a course around Krenim space."

An alternate Tom Paris adds, "aye, sir."

The alternate Chakotay suggests, "so what do you think? How about a groundbreaking ceremony for our new lab?"

An alternate Harry Kim figures, "sounds great."

The alternate Captain Janeway suggests, "I think I'll replicate a bottle of Saint Emillion for the occasion. 2370. I hear that was a good…year." Kes appears before them…surprisingly collapsing.

She mutters uneasily as she materializes back into a physical being before the Bridge crew, "captain…there's…!"

The alternate Captain Janeway orders over combadge, "beam Kes directly to Sickbay!" Kes is beamed to Sickbay.

A alternate EMH doctor mutters over combadge, "why does no one…?!"

The alternate Chakotay urges over combadge, "Kes just appeared before us."

The alternate EMH doctor sighs a little in Sickbay, "very well…but you can relax. Kes just seems to be…physically exhausted."

The alternate Harry Kim wonders, "what could possibly…?"

The alternate Captain Janeway sighs a little, "I wish I knew, Harry…but I have a feeling we'll find out soon enough."

A few days later…

Kes wakes up in Sickbay before an alternate Neelix, the alternate Captain Janeway, and the alternate EMH doctor. Kes asks, "where am I?!"

The alternate Neelix reveals, "calm down, Kes. Everything's going to be fine. You're on Voyager."

Kes asks, "what happened…to me?" She notices her physicality.

The alternate EMH doctor points out, "you've been asleep for two days."

The alternate Captain Janeway sighs a little, "I have a feeling that this is more than just a visit. Kes…what's going on?"

Kes sighs a little, "I've been travelling through quantum realities to find you, captain."

The alternate Neelix insists, "why us? Not that I mind, but…"

Kes reveals, "there's an entire crew from another quantum reality that is in trouble from Species 8472…and looks just like all of you. It's hard to explain, but there are non-corporeal members of Species 8472. If I don't help this Voyager go to that reality in five days, all of reality will most likely be destroyed."

The alternate Captain Janeway implies, "can you give us a few minutes?"

The alternate Neelix urges, "but captain…!"

The alternate Captain Janeway implies, "if Species 8472 has found a way to become non-corporeal and all of reality is at stake, that doesn't give us much time to figure out what to do before Species 8472 tries to stop us. I want you to go back to your duties aboard this ship. Try to keep morale up in anticipation of the rest of the crew being alerted to this new threat."

The alternate Neelix sighs a little, "I understand. Don't worry captain…Kes." The alternate Neelix leaves Sickbay.

The alternate EMH doctor mutters in a low voice, "I should've tried that years ago."

Kes sighs inwardly.

The alternate Captain Janeway asks, "what?"

The alternate EMH doctor figures, "nothing."

The alternate Captain Janeway goes on, "listen carefully, Doctor. I want command codes to be transferred to four senior officers as a safety precaution…which would be you, Tuvok, Seven, and myself. I also want Security near Kes at all times…and Tuvok and Seven to come to Sickbay as soon as possible."

The alternate EMH doctor concludes, "understood. I'll let the crew know." As the alternate EMH doctor heads to his cubicle, Kes senses something.

Kes mutters lowly, "something's wrong. I can see…it." The alternate Captain Janeway surprisingly takes out a handheld phaser.

She whispers, "you were wise not to raise your voice. You didn't think we sensed your presence back at a planet of impure expendables?"

Kes figures, "so the attack I was anticipating…was targeted at me?"

The possessed Captain Janeway sighs a little, "we should've realized sooner that you are an impurity." She fires at Kes, but Kes finds herself falling through the biobed she's on. The biobed explodes, knocking Kes through the floor. The EMH doctor suddenly realizes what's going on.

He calls out, "Security…hurry!" The EMH doctor ducks below the cubicle as a possessed Captain Janeway fires at his cubicle. She misses as glass shatters onto the floor. Kes, with her arms still in the floor, uses her abilities to temporarily hold the explosion of the biobed together. That is, until the possessed Captain Janeway walks over to the biobed to check if Kes is still conscious.

Kes mutters, "don't you dare hurt my friends!" The resulting blob of black and gray matter is released at the possessed Captain Janeway, who gets knocked into unconsciousness against the cubicle. Kes pulls herself up through the remains of the biobed as though the floor is semi-solid. The non-corporeal Species 8472 infiltrator leaves the alternate Captain Janeway's body. The EMH doctor realizes it's safe and checks on the body.

He realizes, "her vital signs are dropping rapidly. I can't…!"

Kes adds, "don't worry, Doctor. I've got it covered." She starts to heal the alternate Captain Janeway with her abilities.

One of the Security crew members asks, "what the…?!"

The EMH doctor mutters, "don't ask."

After thirty five minutes of explaining from Kes and Captain Janeway…

The alternate Voyager senior officers and a shaken Kes are in the conference room, except for Neelix. The alternate Captain Janeway realizes, "so, in a quantum reality, Species 8472 is able to possess an entire crew."

Kes uneasily says, "that's right."

The alternate Tom Paris realizes, "and there are duplicates…of us?"

Kes figures, "that's another story for another time. Right now, Species 8472 is planning to use the temporal core pieces that I gathered to end all of reality as we know it. While my abilities are returning, we need a plan to find out who among the duplicates is possessed…and how to stop them."

The alternate Chakotay reasons, "so subspace is weakened in that quantum reality to the point of being close to the breaking point?"

Kes figures, "exactly. If subspace in that quantum reality is ruptured any further, all reality as you know it will be destroyed."

The alternate B'Elanna concludes, "then by all means, let's come up with something."

The alternate Harry Kim realizes, "wait a minute! If the duplicates are planning to overload the temporal core again, wouldn't that cause a subspace rupture?"

Kes adds, "I don't know why myself. But, when the alternate Captain Janeway crashed into the temporal core, it didn't destroy all of reality."

The alternate Seven concludes, "perhaps it was the tear in subspace made by the time ship that weakened subspace in that time line in the first place."

The alternate Tuvok figures, "perhaps…but B'Elanna has a point."

The alternate B'Elanna mutters, "thank you!"

The alternate Captain Janeway realizes, "hold on. Didn't we have a non-corporeal alien take over one of us years ago?"

The alternate Tuvok recalls, "the Komar."

The alternate Captain Janeway figures, "exactly. What if we carried handheld magneton scanners around?"

The alternate B'Elanna concludes, "that could take some time…but it could work. I'm just surprised I didn't think of it sooner."

The alternate Seven deduces, "I wasn't informed we had that technology available."

The alternate Captain Janeway chuckles a little, "now you know."

Kes concludes, "I knew I could count on you. I just hope we find out in time."

The alternate Tom Paris figures, "don't worry. Reality is in good hands."

Kes chuckles a little.

The alternate Captain Janeway concludes, "sounds good. Seven, I expect the handheld magneton scanners to be ready tomorrow at 0800 hours. In the meantime B'Elanna, let's get the magneton flash scan configuration back online by then."

The alternate Seven concludes, "I will be efficient."

The alternate B'Elanna sighs a little, "aye, captain."

The alternate Captain Janeway responds, "dismissed." And with that, everyone leaves the conference room to get prepared to save reality.


	26. Episode 26: Double Time, Part 2

Out Of Time: A Star Trek Voyager Fanfiction Story

Episode 26:

Over the course of eleven days, according to Kes's perspective…

Kes sighs with partial relief, "good. But, why do I see the possibility of an attack…from Captain Kathryn?"

Chakotay wonders uneasily, "why didn't it work? The timeline should've reset by now."

Kellin suggests, "we had hoped that the temporal core could be disabled…but we didn't get the chance to make sure of it."

Captain Kathryn challenges, "is the timeline restored?"

The second Tuvok suggests, "we wouldn't be having this conversation in a escape pod if the timeline was restored."

Captain Kathryn concludes, "I thought as much. We gathered all our forces together…only to end up without anymore ships to fight the Krenim with."

The second Tuvok suggests, "yet we have survived."

Captain Kathryn reasons, "Kes wouldn't have rescued us unless… There must be a way to restore the timeline…and the solution could very well be on that Demon class planet."

He points out, "temporal core fragments."

Tom Paris points out, "but the time ship was nowhere near…"

Kellin realizes, "if this Kes is as powerful as you say…anything's possible here."

The second Seven explains, "if we make multiphasic shields around six Nihydron ships to surround the temporal core as it overloads…"

Kellin realizes, "we could have a chroniton explosion concentrated on one area of subspace...causing a tear in the space-time continuum big enough to reset this timeline."

The first Seven comments, "efficient. How did you…?"

Captain Kathryn suggests, "there may not be enough time to explain it, but it sounds like we have one more shot at undoing the Krenim's mistakes."

The alternate Chakotay urges over combadge, "Kes just appeared before us."

The alternate EMH doctor sighs a little in Sickbay, "very well…but you can relax. Kes just seems to be…physically exhausted."

Kes asks, "what happened…to me?"

The alternate EMH doctor points out, "you've been asleep for two days."

The alternate Captain Janeway sighs a little, "I have a feeling that this is more than just a visit. Kes…what's going on?"

Kes reveals, "there's an entire crew from another quantum reality that is in trouble from Species 8472…and looks just like all of you. It's hard to explain, but there are non-corporeal members of Species 8472. If I don't help this Voyager go to that reality in five days, all of reality will most likely be destroyed."

Kes figures, "so the attack I was anticipating…was targeted at me?"

The possessed Captain Janeway sighs a little, "we should've realized sooner that you are an impurity."

Kes figures, "right now, Species 8472 is planning to use the temporal core pieces that I gathered to end all of reality as we know it. While my abilities are returning, we need a plan to find out who among the duplicates is possessed…and how to stop them."

The alternate Chakotay reasons, "so subspace is weakened in that quantum reality to the point of being close to the breaking point?"

Kes figures, "exactly. If subspace in that quantum reality is ruptured any further, all reality as you know it will be destroyed."

The alternate Captain Janeway realizes, "hold on. Didn't we have a non-corporeal alien take over one of us years ago?"

The alternate Tuvok recalls, "the Komar."

The alternate Captain Janeway figures, "exactly. What if we carried handheld magneton scanners around?"

The alternate B'Elanna concludes, "that could take some time…but it could work. I'm just surprised I didn't think of it sooner."

The alternate Seven deduces, "I wasn't informed we had that technology available."

The alternate Captain Janeway chuckles a little, "now you know."

Kes concludes, "I knew I could count on you."

At the present time, on the relative Day Two Hundred Sixty Eight…

Most of the alternate Voyager senior officers and some Security crew members are on the Bridge, watching the bluish green barriers of the space-time continuum bend in reaction to Kes's acceleration of the alternate Voyager. After a seemingly long eight seconds, the alternate Voyager appears above the Demon class planet. Kes points out, "we're here."

The alternate Chakotay urges, "life signs?"

The alternate Tuvok reports, "shields are holding."

The alternate Harry Kim reveals, "I'm picking up two hundred twenty life signs on the planet…and five incoming Krenim warships."

The alternate Seven concludes, "confirmed. Eight thousand kilometers…and closing."

The alternate Tom Paris remarks, "and not the good kind."

The alternate Chakotay comments, "since when are warships good?"

The alternate Tom Paris adds, "it sure would be nice to find some that don't attack us."

The alternate Chakotay figures, "true."

Kes urges, "we may not have much time." Six Nihydron vessels are moving to the right of the Demon class planet, surrounding a rebuilt temporal core with the Nihydron version of tractor beams.

The alternate Captain Janeway adds, "set course for the temporal core. Warp 8."

The alternate Tom Paris confirms, "aye, captain." The alternate Voyager pulls ahead, but the six Nihydron warships catch up.

The alternate Captain Janeway figures, "is their multiphasic shielding online?"

The alternate Tuvok reports, "no, captain."

The alternate Captain Janeway suggests, "open a channel. Attention, all vessels within range. This message is from a Captain Janeway from another…" Suddenly, static comes across the viewscreen. It goes back to a view of outer space and the six Nihydron vessels.

The alternate Seven adds, "our transmission was terminated. There wasn't enough time to refocus it."

The alternate Captain Janeway realizes, "who among duplicates of us would be able to react that quickly?"

The alternate Seven reasons, "duplicates of myself, Tuvok, Tom Paris, the Doctor, and Lieutenant Torres."

The alternate Captain Janeway thinks out loud, "and from which ship was the transmission…?"

Kes reveals, "I know which one. It's the one above the temporal core."

The alternate Captain Janeway turns to her, "are you sure?"

Kes figures, "positive. There's a ninety percent chance of stopping Species 8472 on that ship."

The alternate Harry Kim figures, "sounds like we found our intruder."

Kes sighs, "it's worse than that. It seems like most of the crew are possessed…if not fully."

The alternate Captain Janeway sighs, "we need at least five of our senior officers to handle possessed duplicates."

The alternate Chakotay points out, "and we still need as many senior officers as we can get to stay on Voyager and protect the temporal core from the Krenim."

The alternate Captain Janeway comments, "if a possessed Janeway is anything like me, I should go."

The alternate Chakotay urges, "but Kathryn…!"

The alternate Captain Janeway insists, "that's an order. We don't have time to argue about this."

The alternate Chakotay offers, "at least let me go with you…to ensure your safety. Tuvok can command Voyager while we're gone."

The alternate Captain Janeway figures over combadge, "very well. Seven, Tom, B'Elanna…you're with us. We got to face reality." The alternate Captain Janeway, the alternate Seven, the alternate Tom Paris, the alternate Chakotay, and Kes start to head off the Bridge.

The alternate Tom Paris remarks, "seems like we're double dating."

The alternate Chakotay chuckles a little, "don't you start."

The alternate Tom Paris mutters, "can't blame me for trying." They take two turbolifts, then meet up with the alternate B'Elanna in the same corridor.

Kes suggests, "I can walk us there."

The alternate B'Elanna turns to her, "why can't we just pop in?"

Kes sighs a little, "my abilities involve phasing in one form or another…not transporting. Unless it involves falling to a safer place."

The alternate Seven figures, "a subspace corridor."

Kes figures, "yes. We have to hurry."

The alternate Captain Janeway figures, "probably the fastest way."

The alternate Tom Paris comments, "yeah. We could lose our…"

The alternate Chakotay urges, "we'll follow."

Kes calls out, "for your own safety, you should." She starts walking through a bluish green portal, which the alternate away team follows her in. They find themselves running across a bluish green corridor of warped space, struggling to keep up with Kes. But as soon as it starts, it's over. They find themselves on a Nihydron Bridge, with hide like plating and treadmill like machines with buttons. Kes figures, "you all right?"

The alternate B'Elanna mutters uneasily, "both stomachs feel sick."

The alternate Captain Janeway uneasily says, "I got such a headache."

A possessed B'Elanna comments, "you impurities will fall before us!"

Kes mutters, "not going to happen." The away team is surrounded by possessed duplicates armed with duplicated phaser rifles, but the away team also has phaser rifles. The possessed duplicates start firing at the away team, but they tumble out of the way in two directions to get most of the duplicates to nearly hit each other. Many treadmill like machines explode as a result.

The alternate Chakotay turns to the alternate Captain Janeway, "now what?" The away team is behind the wreckage of some treadmills, firing shots back at the incoming possessed duplicates. They fall one by one, but fourteen duplicates remain. These duplicates keep dodging phaser fire, despite Kes redirecting them like little missiles.

The alternate Captain Janeway figures, "we keep fighting." A possessed Captain Janeway duplicate slams her phaser rifle into the side of the alternate Tom Paris's side, knocking the wind out of him.

He coughs and clutches his side instinctively as he fires a phaser blast to stun her in time.

The alternate B'Elanna calls out, "Tom!"

The alternate Tom Paris coughs, "I'm…all right. Just…keep blasting!"

The alternate Captain Janeway mutters, "I don't like being messed with." With help from Kes's redirection of phaser fire and slightly phasing floor sections under the possessed duplicates, the away team blasts the remaining duplicates to unconsciousness. Non-corporeal Species 8472 members leave the duplicates behind on their way out. The alternate Seven though notices something on the Nihydron grid like viewscreen.

She points out, "the warship is on a collision course for the temporal core. We need to be more efficient."

The alternate B'Elanna mutters, "why don't you go back to your little alcove and…!"

The alternate Chakotay insists, "enough, B'Elanna."

The alternate Captain Janeway realizes, "what we need to do is stop this collision course from happening. How much time do we have?"

The alternate Seven calculates, "seven seconds."

The alternate Captain Janeway realizes, "even you can't react that fast. Kes, can you make this vessel fall past the temporal core?"

Kes realizes, "yes...but I'd need to concentrate. Hold on!" She struggles to make a big enough bluish green portal to put the entire vessel into a subspace corridor. It almost doesn't work, but Kes makes the vessel fall straight through the Nihydron vessel formation and the temporal core. The falling vessel stops moving in space. Not long after, the temporal core explodes in a tighter Nihydron vessel formation with multiphasic shields.

At the same time…

Captain Kathryn, Chakotay, and Kellin on the Bridge of one of the Nihydron vessels grab ahold of treadmill machines in reaction to their shields buckling under stress of the temporal core explosion. Captain Kathryn calls out, "report!"

Kellin calls out, "we just lost shields!"

Chakotay urges, "I recommend we go to warp."

Captain Kathryn figures, "attention, all Nihydron vessels! Get out of range!" But it seems too late, as a wave of temporal energy starts to overtake the Nihydron vessels.

Simultaneously…

The alternate Tuvok and the alternate Harry Kim on the alternate Voyager's badly damaged Bridge grab ahold of the railing nearby in reaction to their shields being pierced through by chroniton torpedoes. This is despite Kes giving the alternate Voyager crew the temporal variance necessary to have their shields hold out against five Krenim warships for this long. The alternate Tuvok in the captain's chair says over noises, "report!"

A random crew member at Tactical points out, "we won't survive another…!" An explosion knocks the random crew member against the floor unconscious. The Bridge shakes. The alternate Tuvok retakes his position at Tactical, with a big hole where the viewscreen used to be. Beyond it is the temporal shockwave that is engulfing all six Nihydron vessels around the exploding temporal core.

The alternate Harry Kim adds, "a temporal shockwave…coming right for us in all directions!"

The alternate Tuvok urges, "targeting the temporal core."

The alternate Harry Kim insists, "what could that do? We lost!"

The alternate Tuvok figures, "if this doesn't work, none of us will survive. Firing torpedoes." As scenes from a hellish past echo across the temporal shockwave, the alternate Voyager further damages the temporal core with its torpedoes. The shockwave bursts into bright white light, just as both the fallen vessel and the alternate Voyager get engulfed in the shockwave.

Simultaneously…

The alternate Chakotay calls out on the fallen vessel's Bridge remains, "Voyager, come in! Voyager?!"

The alternate Captain Janeway urges, "we did our best." B'Elanna and Tom Paris embrace each other in anticipation of the end, teary eyed. The rest of the away team looks at the temporal shockwave, expecting to be erased.

Kes assures them, "it was good enough."

In a third timeline, at an earlier time…

Captain's log, Stardate 51352.3. The past couple of weeks have been uneventful, but we've made excellent progress on the new Astrometrics lab.

Not long after…

An alternate Chakotay urges, "Tom, plot a course around Krenim space."

An alternate Tom Paris adds, "aye, sir."

The alternate Chakotay suggests, "so what do you think? How about a groundbreaking ceremony for our new lab?"

An alternate Harry Kim figures, "sounds great."

The alternate Captain Janeway suggests, "I think I'll replicate a bottle of Saint Emillion for the occasion. 2370. I hear that was a good year."

Outside of this fourth Voyager…

Kes is floating above the fourth Voyager. She decides a little shaken, "some things should just stay in the past." And with that, Kes disappears from Voyager's sights…knowing now that she can always come back to Voyager.

**The End…Or The Start of Spin Off Fanfiction?**

**Please Feel Free To Comment On Or Continue This Storyline**


End file.
